Shining Feather
by Lunerpet
Summary: Some time after the terrasect's attack Twilight and friends find a strange room with a young girl trapped in it, who happens to be an alicorn with no clue about the outside world, Twilight has her work cut out for her. This story is a continuation to Tales of Equestria. that means OC's will appear and fun times will be had. thank you and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own My little Pony, it belongs to Hasbro, this story is continuation of another story I wrote and has Original characters, if you do not know who they are please read the other fic to understand where they came from, the Original characters are owned by me and or some friends and I will give credit to those of the OC's I use, enjoy the show!**

Twilight was sitting in her new throne, she was wearing a red skirt with a white shirt, and trying to adjust to get comfy, but it wasn't working. Sitting there made it feel like she was better then everyone else and she hated that idea.

There were several thrones near her's which belonged to her friends however she didn't understand why they all had thrones to be honest. Not that them having thrones was a bad thing she just knew she was missing something that the elements had planned for her.

Twilight couldn't get comfy so she got up and went outside, she needed some fresh air and she needed some advice.

As Twilight left she thought of her friend Melody Bloom, she hadn't spoken to her for awhile now, ever since she became a princess actually. Melody still had some issues with alicorns, but she needed to see her, needed someone to talk to.

She went to Melody's home and knocked on her door, she smiled at the idea of seeing her friend as she waited for an answer, she made sure her skirt was on right and fixed her blouse.

Melody Bloom answered the door and saw Twilight standing there. "Twilight?"

Melody was a beautiful snow white girl with rose pink long hair and she was wearing a black dress that veiled over her body. "What do you want?"

"Uh, hey there Melody, it's been a long time and I was just wanting to talk" Twilight said hoping their talk didn't turn sour.

Melody let out a yawn and nodded before motioning her to come in, Melody was actually still in her PJ's and didn't really want to go outside.

Twilight walked in and saw that Melody's place was very well kept, she didn't lose her touch in cleaning while they stopped talking. "Melody, I've missed you"

Melody rolled her eyes and went over to her couch, sitting down she leaned back. "So what do I owe the great honor of a princess visiting me?"

Twilight could feel the sarcasm as she spoke and wasn't sure if this was such a great idea anymore. "Just because I'm a princess now doesn't mean I don't have time for my friends"

"Your a princess, spare time is something you don't have" Melody said bluntly.

"I really need your advice though, I'm still so new to being a princess that I have doubts in my ability's as royalty and I feel like I'm missing something" Twilight explained.

"What do you think I'd know?" Melody looked at her confused. "I'm just a commoner, what advice can I give to royalty!?"

"Melody, please talk to me like a normal person, I'm not some high and mighty princess like you think all princess's are, you've been avoiding me time and time again...and, and I'm sick of fighting you like this!" Twilight said annoyed.

Melody crossed her arms and glared at her. "I wasn't the one who broke our promise!"

"Promise? What promise?" Twilight asked.

"You promised me you wouldn't be like the alicorn, you gave me your word that you would never BE a princess, yet here you are! Glory to the Twilight Empire!" Melody shouted and stood up.

"I didn't have a choice!" Twilight cried out. "You think I wanted this!? I was just wanting to do what's right and Celestia turned me into a alicorn! I never asked for this, in fact I HATE being royalty because I can't spend time with my friends and SOME of my friends won't even talk to me anymore because of this stupid crown!"

Twilight took a deep breath after getting all of her frustration out and Melody herself was taken back by this, Twilight looked away and folded her arms against her chest. "Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to watch all my friends laugh and hangout and be together while I'm stuck indoors faking a smile and shaking hands with those high and mighty types? I hate it so much..."

Melody's heart tore itself apart, she had been avoiding Twilight feeling like she betrayed her, but she never realized how bad Twilight had it. "Well...why don't you ask Celestia to turn you back to the way you were?"

"Oh that will go over well" Twilight said sarcastic. "Hello Princess Celestia, I know you gave me all this power and responsibly but I really don't want it so could you take it all away and change me back?"

Melody laughed at this and went behind her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look Twilight...I'm sorry"

"No, I did break our promise and I understand why your angry with me" Twilight turned to her with a look of concern. "But we can still be friends again...right?"

"Of course, I'm so sorry I pushed you away, I mean your a great princess, you've done great things, I'm proud of you" Melody said smiling.

"Thanks Melody, I'm glad I came here" Twilight said.

"It must be hard to be a princess Twilight, I wish I could help you..." Melody thought about it. "Maybe I can"

"How?" Twilight asked.

"What you need is a man!" Melody suddenly brought up. "Or a girl depending on what you like"

"A what!?" Twilight blushed a deep red. "What do you mean!?"

"I mean you need a lover, someone that makes you feel at ease with your role, Princess Cadance married your brother and they share her royal duties, Celestia has her sister to share in her duties before Luna Celestia was making all kinds of mistakes, it takes more then one to rule a kingdom" Melody explained.

"That's true, maybe if I had someone to help me I wouldn't feel so pressured and alone" Twilight said thinking about it. "That's actually not a bad idea Melody, how should I go about this though?"

"Easy, we play something called matchmaker!" Melody said jumping excitedly. "I'll take it upon myself to find you a date!"

"I don't know, shouldn't I do it?" Twilight asked.

"With your duties do you really have the time to?" Melody asked her back.

"That's true" Twilight nodded. "Okay then Melody, good luck with your search!"

"Don't worry I have this covered" Melody said and looked at her clothes. "I'll need to change first though, just one thing?"

"What?" Twilight asked.

"If you didn't want to be a princess, why didn't you say anything to Celestia?" Melody asked with concern.

Twilight let out a sigh. "I couldn't question the princess's judgment"

"Have you ever made a decision on your own?" Melody raised an eyebrow. "Other then naming yourself the princess of friendship"

"Well no, not really, I'm still in Celestia and Luna's kingdom, so I don't have any right to rule" Twilight explained.

"So your a princess only by title?" Melody was really concerned now.

"Well when you put it like that..." Twilight looked down knowing she was right. "Nothing has really changed, still smile and waving for most of the duties, although I have a throne now"

"Don't worry Twilight, just be yourself and give it time then things will work out, it did for me and Celestia" Melody pointed out.

"Thanks Melody" Twilight smiled again.

"There is the smile I haven't seen in a long time" Melody laughed a little before going upstairs to her bedroom to go change.

Twilight felt a lot better finally talking to her friend, they still had some problems to work out because she felt like she truly hurt Melody, even if it wasn't her choice. She wanted to hangout with her friends like she used to, she didn't have any duties today, so maybe going to the crystal empire for a visit wasn't a bad idea.

She went out of Melody's house and headed for the train station. Melody got changed into a black skirt with a belt, her black shirt was cut to show her belly button, she found that nowadays fashions were quite revealing, back in her era she wouldn't be caught dead in these clothes, but now it was normal, she heard from some fashion magazines that less was better so she wore as little as she could get away with, Rarity didn't like her choice of clothing for some reason though.

Melody went downstairs and grabbed a bag with a notepad and some quills, she got her keys and went outside, she had a lot of work to do to be Twilight's matchmaker.

She figured she'd see all the colts in town first, not that there was many in this small town, she knew Applejack had a brother called Big Mac, that was really all the men she knew. "Oh gosh, I don't really know anyone, this might prove difficult"

She shrugged and smiled. "Well I have to start somewhere"

Melody happily started her search, she knew Twilight still had a sexuality problem, she could never decide, so she figured that finding girls as well wouldn't be a problem.

She was looking around until she found the famous older brother of Applejack's, he was a big red male wearing a standard tee shirt and jeans, nothing special, he had short blond hair and green eyes.

"Now that's a fine male if I've EVER seen one!" Melody looked at him excitedly. "Hey Big Mac!"

Big Mac looked over and saw her, he blushed seeing her in such revealing clothes. "Uh..."

"So what are you doing in town today?" Melody walked over to him and smiled widely.

"Uh-well-" Big Mac was about to speak when Melody put a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Listen, I know that your a busy man, always working, but how would you like to go onto the dating scene!?" Melody said quickly.

"Nope I-" Big Mac tried to speak but Melody interrupted him again.

"No!? Big Macintosh I'm shocked! Shocked to the bone, your such a strong and strapping man, you need a woman in your life don't you? Are you married to your job or something your letting your man seed go to waste!" Melody said annoyed.

"Well I never though about-" Big Mac tried to speak again but Melody stopped him again.

"Twilight Sparkle is looking for a lover, and I think you would be a good suitor, so how about it?" Melody asked.

"I-" Big Mac felt annoyed that he wasn't getting anywhere with her.

"Great! So your the first one on the list!" Melody wrote down his name on her matchmaker list. "Work hard and you might be Princess Twilight's boyfriend!"

She quickly left leaving Big Mac confused and worried. "What did I get myself into?"

Meanwhile Fluttershy, a golden pegasi and one of Twilight's friends was sitting on top of a hill, she was wearing a aqua blue ruffled shirt with no sleeves and with a spring green belted skirt, her hair was rose pink and her eyes were blue.

She stretched and enjoyed the sun, although in the sky just above her was other pegasi flying around and playing Cloudball, cloudball was a game where they shaped clouds into a ball and the two teams had to land the ball into the other team's goal, of course that required to be very fast and actually wanting to fly and Fluttershy didn't want to fly and she wasn't fast.

But she was fine with it, she didn't have to play with them to enjoy watching them, as she was relaxing another pegasi flew down to her. "Hey Fluttershy!"

"Oh hello Misty Gale, how are you?" Fluttershy smiled at the dark purple mare.

Misty Gale was dark purple with raven colored hair that was a good medium length, she was wearing a dark blue medium sized pair of shorts with a cute bubble design around the sides and a silk sash tied around her waist, her shirt was a normal tee that had a picture of a muffin on it and words that said I heart muffins.

"I'm good, but why are you all alone down here and not playing the game with the others?" Misty asked.

"Well I'm just not..how should I put this, into flying" Fluttershy admitted. "By the way, your clothes"

"Yeah, I uh...got dirty and so my gal Derpy lent me her spare until I get my clothes all clean" Misty said. She actually had been dating Derpy for a bit now, she didn't talk about it much, but what could she do? She had a thing for 'special' ponies.

She knew Derpy was an assistant to a Doctor so she was gone here and there and that was okay with her, she cared about her no matter what, although she suspected that Dr. Hooves had a thing for Derpy as well, he was always trying to get close to her.

She would have to talk to Dr. Hooves and make sure he wasn't trying anything on Derpy. "Anyways, you shouldn't be down here, you should be up there, making friends and enjoying yourself"

"Oh no, I'd just get in the way, I don't want to ruin everyone's fun" Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Whoa, whoa, ruin everyone's fun? Why would you say that?" Misty looked at her annoyed.

"Well I'm not very fast and to be honest I'm not very confident in my flying" Fluttershy admitted. "Plus...heights kind of...scare me..."

"What!? I know your shy, but a pegasi afraid of heights?! That...that is...that isn't normal!" Misty said shocked.

"Well I...I just don't like flying to much" Fluttershy stretched her head embarrassed by this fact.

"Okay, you know what? I'm going to teach you to be less afraid of the sky!" Misty Gale went over to her and grabbed her before picking her up to her feet.

"Wha-what? Oh no, I couldn't" Fluttershy said getting scared.

"Do you really want to stay afraid of the sky? Are you an earth girl or a pegasi?" Misty asked.

"I'm a pegasi of course." Fluttershy said looking down at her feet.

"Then use your wings, their not attached to your back for no reason!" Misty said flapping her own wings and going into the air. "Come on Fluttershy"

"Okay..." Fluttershy took up into the air barely hovering above the ground.

"Higher Fluttershy higher!" Misty Gale flew up more and Fluttershy followed her trying not to look down.

"You can do this!" Misty Gale kept encouraging her. Rainbow Dash told me that your a skilled flier, you helped them get the water up to Cloudsdale, you can move crazy fast, all you have to do is not be afraid"

Fluttershy smiled at her words and flew higher and higher. "I can...I can do this"

"That's right, just relax and keep your wings in the motion" Misty Gale said when suddenly a cloud ball shot passed her and hit Fluttershy in the face.

"Ahh!" Fluttershy's wings folded down and she started to fall. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

Misty Gale quickly flew down and grabbed her. "Are you okay!?"

"Sorry!" A colt said from afar.

"Watch where your kicking!" Misty shouted at him and Fluttershy looked down seeing how high they were.

"Misty! Get me down! Please! I don't like this, I want to go home!" Fluttershy started to panic as her breathing became heavy and her senses were in a state of shock.

"Calm down Fluttershy, remember, relax, and let your wings carry you, basic 101 in flying school" Misty said.

"I said get me down!" Fluttershy shouted as fear gripped her. "I hate heights! I don't want anything to do with the sky!"

"Fluttershy..." Misty Gale was shocked at her fear, she knew something was wrong, something held fear over her, she gently flew down until they landed on solid ground.

Fluttershy let go of Misty and sighed happily. "Phew...that wasn't fun"

"Are you hurt Fluttershy? Did that ball do any damage?" Misty asked looking over her.

"No, the ball didn't do anything, it was just a cloud" Fluttershy said feeling better.

"Then why did you freak out like that?" Misty asked confused. "That wasn't a normal freak out, that was trauma freaking out"

"Oh uh...the ball just snapped me out of my happy place" Fluttershy admitted.

"Fluttershy, if I'm going to help you, I need to know why your so scared of the sky, of clouds and of people" Misty said crossing her arms.

"It's not like I'm afraid of those things for no reason" Fluttershy said.

"Didn't your parents teach you the basic's of flying?" Misty Gale asked.

"I...I never had parents, I grew up in the orphanage in Cloudsdale" Fluttershy said looking away.

Misty looked at her dumbfounded. Fluttershy was an orphan? That oddly enough explained things, Cloudsdale orphanage was abandoned years ago, she must have been there when it closed and kicked her out. "Your an orphan?"

"Please Misty Gale, don't tell the others, I haven't told anyone about this, if my friends knew they would think I'm a freak, I'll do anything you ask, just please don't tell them!" Fluttershy begged.

Misty Gale felt hurt, not because she was asking to keep it a secret, but because Fluttershy thought she was going to blackmail her. "Fluttershy...I wouldn't tell anyone, if you want me to keep it a secret, then I will, we're friends, but knowing your friends, they wouldn't think less of you for knowing your past"

"If Rainbow Dash found out...she'd hate me...I can't let that happen" Fluttershy said on the verge of tears.

"Do you really believe that Rainbow Dash, your childhood friend would hate you for that!?" Misty Gale asked annoyed. "You and her have been through so much together, even before you met your other friends"

"That's why I have to keep it a secret from her most of all" Fluttershy said. "I'll be by your house later to discuss your terms to keep it a secret"

Fluttershy tried to run off but Misty grabbed her arm. "Fluttershy stop!"

"Huh!?" Fluttershy looked back shocked.

"I'm not going to black mail you, look Fluttershy just talk to me" Misty said calmly.

"Wait...really?" Fluttershy asked confused.

"Of course, we're friends and I'm not going anywhere until we're done here" Misty said. "Tell me, why hide this? And what else do you have to hide?"

Fluttershy sighed and nodded. "I've always hid the fact I have no family to Rainbow Dash...as she was the only one that ever talked to me as a child"

Misty sat her down and sat next to her as she talked. "I was always teased for just about everything I did up here, 'Fluttershy can hardly fly' and other horrible things, even me entering a room they would all laugh at me"

"Jeez, that kinda stuff sticks to you forever" Misty said listening to every word.

"The orphanage was one of the only places I could be where they all ignored me, but that also meant no parent would take me, It's rather sad, but I even had to steal my meals if I wanted to eat they would forget me so often" Fluttershy explained.

"Fluttershy...how can you smile and be so kind when all those people were horrible to you, didn't you want to get back at them?" Misty asked.

"Of course, I hated that I had to steal, that I couldn't bathe, when every time I tried to fly I was mocked and laughed at...and the bullies would hit me all the time" Fluttershy said. "But I couldn't get mad, I tried to get mad, I wanted to, but all I could do was take it and smile..."

"Why?" Misty asked more confused.

"Because they were giving me attention, bad or not it made me happy to know I was alive, that they knew I was there" Fluttershy calmly said.

"Jeez Flutters, you suffered all your childhood and you can only smile about it!?" Misty was filled with all sorts of emotions and she wanted to help Fluttershy more then ever. "And even now you just let all these people walk over you, Rainbow Dash even walks all over you, I heard about the race that helped with your cutie mark, she didn't even bother looking for you after that, you must be mad about that right!?"

"Not really, we found each other later, well I found her anyway" Fluttershy admitted.

"And I thought I had the difficult past" Misty said to herself and put a hand on Fluttershy's shoulder. "Fluttershy, we're going to make you a somebody"

"Huh?" Fluttershy was the one confused now. "But I don't want to be noticed by so many people..."

"Fluttershy, sweetheart, you have been pushed so often to the side, you would give some random person your home if they asked you for your keys, you let others walk over you because your afraid, and your afraid because of your horrible trauma, I understand what it's like to live a life that wasn't my own, and avoiding your skills to be around the animals is NOT what your meant to do" Misty explained.

"Well maybe..." Fluttershy spoke up. "But then I'd be hurting Rarity and Rainbow Dash's feelings, their the ones who want the fame and glory, I just want to be left alone"

"As a child you were begging for attention, now when you can get it you don't want it?" Misty raised an eyebrow.

"It's not that I don't want it...I just don't want to be bullied again.." Fluttershy admitted.

"Okay, first we're going to conquer your fears, all of them" Misty smiled as she got up. "Come on Fluttershy, we have a whole list of fears to get under control, when I'm done with you, you'll be the best flier in Equestria-no the world!"

"Oh gosh...I don't know if I'll ever be ready for something like that..." Fluttershy looked at her scared.

"Then let me ask you this Fluttershy, do you really and I mean REALLY want to stay in your little run down stack of a house where no one not even your friends will notice you? Your completely fine with living alone with only animals around you like some crazy cat lady, no love, never really knowing what your friends think of you, are you REALLY okay with that?" Misty pointed out.

"Well when you put it that way..." Fluttershy stood up as she spoke and dusted herself off.

"Twilight once told me that even Rainbow Dash believes your a loser, I want to prove them all wrong, but I need you to believe yourself just as much as I believe in you" Misty said with a smile, she was getting pumped and enjoyed the fact that so was Fluttershy.

"I...I'm not a loser, and I'll prove it!" Fluttershy said gaining confidence in herself already. "Maybe..."

"You've been holding yourself back all this time, while you were hiding in your hole Twilight became princess of Ponyville, she was given everything on a silver plate without really working for it, wasn't it you that changed Discord of all creatures? It wasn't Twilight, and you have to make sure the world knows!" Misty said.

"Your right...no more running, no more hiding..." Fluttershy said quietly. "I have to at least try, it's better then not trying at all"

"That's the spirit Fluttershy, let's get to know the real you!" Misty took her hand and took her away from the field, she was headed to her house to get Fluttershy ready for everything, it was going to be hard and she knew that change didn't happen in one night after all.

As they walked they passed a crowd, in the crowd was a snow white coated girl with a white horn on her head, her eyes were blue and her hair was long and colored purple, she was wearing a blue dress that cupped her breasts very nicely, the dress was ruffled at the skirt part and her chest piece showed off her breasts without being exposed.

Her name was Rarity, she was a friend of Fluttershy and the others. She was in the crowd watching a magic show by the one and only Trixie, she was in town trying to show off her magic yet again but she was the only one of her friends that was there, Twilight was gone for some reason, Rainbow Dash was visiting Spitfire, Applejack was too busy at her farm to care, Pinkie was everywhere at once and with all the new babies being born she didn't have time for herself, that and working three jobs would be hard on anyone, and Fluttershy was playing some pegasi only game.

"This sort of magic isn't for the faint of heart ladies and gentlemen, watch and be amazed by the all powerful Trixie!" Trixie said gloating before her horn glowed and two small fire orbs burst out of nowhere, she then made them spark and ignite before spinning them and making them dance.

"Ooooohhhh!" The crowd was in awe except for Rarity, she rolled her eyes as she knew that spell was a low level fire spell with a twist on it's performance.

A younger white girl watched in awe, she was a unicorn just like Rarity her hair was both purple and pink, her eyes where a light green, she was wearing a purple button shirt and a matching school style skirt and she was enjoying the show. "Wow! Look at that Rarity, she's great!"

Rarity knew that her little sister never saw Trixie before. "I suppose so Sweetie Belle"

Sweetie Belle was truly enjoying the show as Trixie used more magic to make the fire take forms of bears and they ran around the stage like real animals. "She must be the best magic user in all of Equestria!"

"I thought you said that about Twilight?" Rarity asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well sure Twilight's good, but she's not a unicorn anymore, she's an alicorn, saying that an alicorn is the best magic user is like comparing Celestia to Snips and Snails when it comes to magic, I've done my homework, alicorn magic isn't the same as unicorn magic" Sweetie Belle explained.

Rarity was rather shocked that her little sister knew all that. "Wow Sweetie Belle, that's correct, how did you come to learn this?"

"Well I studied it at Twilight's place during Twilight time" Sweetie Belle said.

"Twilight...time?" Rarity cocked her head in confusion.

"It's nothing really" Sweetie Belle said with a smile.

"Does anyone think they could be as skilled with magic!? If you do please come up and prove it!" Trixie announced.

Rarity couldn't stand how she talked but she didn't want to bother going up against her. Sweetie Belle laughed a little making Rarity look at her more confused. "No one will be able to challenge Trixie, she's a top tier unicorn!"

"Tiers now?" Rarity didn't understand the kid's way of thinking. But she was curious to know about what she thought about her. "Well what tier am I then?"

"Uh.." Sweetie Belle stopped and thought about it. "You'd be...well bottom tier Rarity, I've seen more magic come from Zecora actually"

"Z-Zecora!?" Rarity was so shocked she fell back onto the ground. "She's not even a magic user! She uses tricks and alchemy!"

"Well you asked" Sweetie Belle said feeling bad about calling her sister weak. "All I've seen you cast is simple telekinetic spells and even I can do that stuff now"

Rarity stood up annoyed. "I can't believe this!"

Rarity growled and went up to the stage, Sweetie Belle looked at her worried as she did this. "Rarity?"

"Oh well, look at what we have here" Trixie asked herself as Rarity came up. "If it isn't Twilight's friend, the uh...fashion girl right? What was your name again?"

"It's Rarity, my name is Rarity!" Rarity said more annoyed then ever. "We fought twice before remember!?"

"Not really, but it doesn't matter, are you here to show off your magic?" Trixie laughed a little to herself at the last part.

"No, I'm here to beat you and prove I'm not a weakling!" Rarity said readying herself.

"A magic dual?! With you!? HA!" Trixie laughed at her thinking she was joking.

"That's right, ME!" Rarity cast a spell that made several gems fly out of the ground and circle around her.

"Oh?" Trixie looked at her surprised now. "Your serious? Fine then, let's just see how weak you really are!"

Trixie's horn flared as the dancing bears turned into fire again and the fire turned into smoke as they vanished. "Ready? I'll let you have the first shot"

Rarity focused her magic and the gems fired themselves at Trixie, although they were just like rocks and Trixie yawned catching each of the gems with her magic. "What? Are we throwing rocks at each other now? Please"

Trixie tossed the gems to the side and a spark of lightning shot past Rarity as a warning. "Haha!"

Rarity looked back and saw the lightning spark hit some barrels making them explode. "Such power...was she holding this back?"

"Anything else you can do?" Trixie said just toying with her.

"Grrr!" Rarity growled and was about to cast another spell when Trixie quickly cast a fire ball and threw it at her feet.

Rarity quickly jumped losing her focus and Trixie started to cast another spell, before Rarity could react Trixie already turned the ground into mud making it slippery and she landed on the mud making her slip on it. "Whoa!"

Rarity fell in the mud ruining her dress. "Ew! My clothes are all dirty!"

"Hahaha! I win this round, that's three times you lost!" Trixie said gloating. "You can't even cast basic elemental spells!"

"Oh my gosh!" Sweetie Belle ran up to the stage, Rarity smiled at this, at least her younger sister was there for her.

"That was awesome!" Sweetie Belle ran past Rarity and straight to Trixie. "Your the best magic user EVER! can you teach me some spells!?"

Or not. Rarity hung her head in shame and stood up, she looked at Sweetie Belle who was in awe at Trixie, maybe she really wasn't skilled at magic? Rarity didn't say anything and she just walked away, the crowd just laughed as she walked, she only felt shame in her every step.

"You want to learn from me? Well Trixie IS the best, very well little one, I'll teach you how to be a REAL unicorn!" Trixie said with a smile.

"This is going to be so cool! Right Rarity!?" Sweetie Belle turned and didn't see her sister anywhere. "Huh? Where did she go?"

Rarity went to her home and opened the door, she sighed as she walked in and closed the door. "I...I'm a failure..."

Rarity was about to cry, Twilight was better then her, Trixie was better then her, even Zecora was better then her at magic. "Why was I even born a unicorn if I can't do magic the way everyone else can!?"

She went to her restroom and wiped her eyes of tears, she only really managed to get mud on her face but she didn't care right now, she untied the back of her dress and it all fell off her with ease, she wasn't wearing a bra due to the way the dress pressed against her breasts, so her chest bounced as the dress fell off, her nipples were perky and she looked down at her white lace panties before taking them off leaving her naked now.

Rarity's body was quite beautiful, on the side of her butt was three diamonds, she went into the shower and turned on the hot water, she waited there as the water came out from the shower head and sprayed on her gently.

The mud started to come off of her but all she could think about was how weak she was, Twilight was always showing off her magic, but the only time Rarity was any good with magic was under the influence of dark magic.

Rarity was glad that the water was washing over her so she couldn't feel her tears, she felt abandoned, Twilight left her behind, becoming a princess was her dream after all and even in magic she was much further ahead, when they first met they seemed around the same level.

She was even left by her own sister because Trixie was better then her. She took some soap and lathered herself slowly cleaning herself of the dirt and mud.

**(Yeah first chapter!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Applejack, a orange girl with blonde long hair that was tied back, she was wearing a white tee-shirt with a denim jacket and some brown jeans, was running through the Everfree forest, on her side was a bag attached to her belt, she quickly slide under a large trunk from a tree as howling creatures came up from behind her.

"Ah my goodness!" Applejack said running as fast as she could, things had changed for the six friends, they all had moved on after Twilight became princess, she had so many royal duties that they couldn't hang out like they all used to.

Applejack stopped and grabbed onto a nearby rock forcing it down on the ground with a thud and quickly went back to running, it wasn't much but it would slow them down enough for her to get out of the forest.

Applejack looked back as large wolves made out of tree parts came rushing at her. "Leave me alone!"

Applejack made her way to the edge of the forest, the timber wolves jumped at her, but she quickly ducked making it go past her. She then jumped on it's back and kicked it's head clean off, it was made of wood so it wasn't like she killed it.

Applejack then jumped off the body and ran out of the forest. "Yeah! you timber wolves got nothing on me!"

The wolves stopped at the edge of the forest and howled as Applejack left. She made her way to her home stretching a bit, she had a few scratches and bruises but nothing that was too bad. "Well another day in the forest that went perfectly!"

Applejack went straight home and went inside, when she got inside she saw her family Apple Bloom, and Big Mac. Apple Bloom was her younger sister, she was a yellow girl with red hair and orange eyes, she wore a red bow in her hair and she was wearing a red shirt with a yellow school ruffled skirt. "Hey"

"Hey? Hey!? Is that all you have to say!?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Uh, yeah?" Applejack looked at them confused. "So what?"

"We-" Big Mac tried to speak but Apple Bloom cut him off.

"We've been worried about you, you haven't been doing your chores, taking care of the farm, you've been going to the Everfree Forest for months now, always coming back with bruises and cuts" Apple Bloom said.

"My chores? I'll get to them, just not right now, give me so slack kiddo" Applejack said putting her hands behind her head. "You need to relax"

"But without you, who's going to tend the apples?" Apple Bloom asked.

"That ain't my problem Apple Bloom, I'm not the only apple in the family maybe you should do something around here for once!" Applejack snapped at her.

"Applejack..." Apple Bloom backed up shocked that she yelled at her.

"Now hold-" Big Mac tried to speak but Applejack spoke over him.

"Just leave me alone!" Applejack said before leaving up to her room.

"What are we going to do big brother?" Apple Bloom asked as she turned her head to Big Mac.

He just shrugged not sure what to say. Applejack went into her room and placed the bag on her belt on her bed. "They wouldn't understand, why do I have to be the only worker on the stupid farm?"

Applejack sighed and sat down in front of the mirror in her room, she opened her jacket and looked down at her chest, her breast size had grown quite a bit as of late and she didn't know what to do, it was causing all sorts of problems for her.

Most of which was how she looked at guys. "Gosh darn it, if my chest grows any larger I won't be able to walk straight"

Applejack laid back on her bed and thought about the past, she remembered when those strange bug things invaded, it was hard and without Twilight they would all be mindless drones to the forgotten ones. But what she was thinking about the most was the thrill of the adventure, there were problems sure but it was fun.

And ever since Twilight became a princess they stopped their adventures, it's been months since they all talked even, the last thing she saw Twilight do was get into a fight with Melody for some promise she broke, after that everyone had been busier then ever before and Applejack herself was going through some changes and on top of that she wanted the thrills again.

Two very different feelings mixing into her wasn't good and she knew it, but what else could she do? Granny Smith said that she was going through a phase and maybe she was, it didn't matter though she just wanted to be left alone to deal with her problems.

She looked over at her bedside table and saw a picture of her and her family, however she didn't have a picture of her parents. She didn't even know what they looked like anymore, just blurry images. Applejack laid there and grabbed her bag, she opened it and reached in pulling out a diamond rose.

"You sure were a handful to get, I wonder why those darn timber wolves had ya?" Applejack said to herself trying not to think about her parents.

It didn't really work, the rose was beautiful it's petals were crafted perfectly, but she kept thinking about her folks, the big question going through her head was why? _(Why would my folks leave me in charge of every single person in ponyville? Why do I have to live my life to their standards? Why can't I be a child again, no work no worries)_

Applejack put the rose down on the bedside table as well as the picture and put a pillow over her face, she was so tired of being responsible, she had to grow up fast because her parents were gone, sure she liked to help others out and all but she wasn't planning on this farm to be her life.

She didn't want to abandon her family or anything, she was just tired of all the responsibility on her shoulders. She sat up and looked out her window, the sun was covered mostly by clouds so it wasn't to hot, she decided that going to town might be a good chance to get away from all this farm business.

Applejack got up and walked out of her room, shaking the thoughts of her parents out of her head she made her way downstairs and out of the door.

Applejack smiled as she made her way to town, she rather enjoyed the scenery as she walked, but then a voice called out.

"Hey! Would you please not move!" The voice yelled at her.

"Huh?" Applejack looked over and saw A purplish blue girl with blue hair with black highlights sitting in front of a painting. "Wait, Nightwish?"

"Who else would it be?" Nightwish said smiling. "Now don't move from that spot!"

Nightwish was a dark blue girl with purple eyes, her hair was blue with a mix of black it was was a good length as well, she was wearing a goth style shirt and a skirt that had lace trim.

"Why?" Applejack asked looking confused.

"Because now your in the painting, it was just fine until you had to walk right in!" Nightwish said annoyed. "Now please stay still!"

Applejack did what she asked and stood there, Nightwish was a fast painter, so she took out the colors needed and quickly added Applejack to the painting, she smiled as she got to work finishing her art piece.

"Do ah have to stand here all day?" Applejack asked.

"No just give me a couple minutes and you'll be free to go" Nightwish said focused on her art. "What brings you out here anyway?"

"I was going into town to get my mind off things, I've been a little stressed lately" Applejack admitted.

"That sucks, hey did you hear what happened in the crystal empire?" Nightwish said enjoying their little chat.

"Crystal empire? What happened?" Applejack asked keeping as still as she could.

"They removed the Spike statues" Nightwish said with a bit of a laugh. "The princess there found out they were worshiping him to the point they were forming cults, she had to slap some ponies around to snap them back to normal"

"Well they were all slaves for a thousand years or so, trying to live a normal life without looking for someone to give them meaning would be hard" Applejack pointed out.

"Yeah, but they were worshiping a baby, what's that about?" Nightwish asked as she put down her brush and looked over the painting for anything needed.

"Spike is a hard worker, and a good boy at heart even though he can be a little weird at times" Applejack said.

"I guess so, come here" Nightwish asked as she motioned her over to her.

Applejack went over to her and looked at the painting, it was a beautiful landscape with cherry blossoms flowing through the wind and Applejack was in the picture watching the petals go by. "Oh my...it's amazing"

"Thanks, You weren't planned in the picture, but I'm glad your in it" Nightwish said with a smile.

"Say, you want to go into town with me?" Nightwish asked, putting away her tools.

"Sure, I was heading there myself" Applejack said as Nightwish got up.

"Let's go" Nightwish said as they headed to Ponyville.

Above the clouds was a blue mare with medium length rainbow hair, her pink eyes staring at some clouds above her as she laid back, she was wearing a white tee shirt under a purple jacket that had rainbow lightning bolt designs on the sides, she had on a black skirt on that went rather well with her outfit, her boots matched her jacket as well.

She yawned as she sat up, she enjoyed her naps on the clouds, it was just like every other day, she slept most of the time. She got up and stretched before she jumped off the cloud and flew down to the ground, she went over to a lone mailbox and opened it taking out the mail.

There was nothing but bills really but there was one that was in a pink envelope. She took the letter and opened it more curious then anything and read it out loud. "Dear Rainbow Dash, I've been thinking about you for sometime now and I'd like to meet you at Townville's fountain as soon as you read this, signed Sorin"

"What the? This is more like a love letter" Rainbow Dash said to herself. She wasn't into the mushy stuff like letters and poems, but what caught her attention was it was signed by Soarin. She had no idea that he felt that way about her. "Soarin...likes me?"

Rainbow Dash felt odd about this, she had always seen him as a role model and friend, not someone she could be with, she couldn't help but think about her friend Derpy, she managed to get a lover, Derpy for crying out loud lost her virginity before she did. "Maybe I should check this out?"

Rainbow Dash took to the air once again and noticed Twilight's castle in the distance, she figured Twilight was busy, as she normally was so she decided not to tell anyone else about this and got ready to leave.

She thought about it and looked at her attire. "Maybe if I go with a dress?"

She didn't really own any dresses and she hadn't seen Rarity in a long time, maybe it was a good time to visit? She shook her head at the idea, she could just go as she was, and if he didn't like it, that was fine.

"Oh well let's get going" Rainbow Dash said to herself and headed into the square where the fountain was.

She looked around and didn't see anyone there, it was just her. "That's odd, he asked to meet me today, did I read it wrong?"

Rainbow Dash sat down on the edge of the fountain and waited, she waited for quite sometime and watched the sun move across the sky, she couldn't stand waiting and was beginning to think this was a stupid idea. "Ugh, I'm not the type to wait around"

Rainbow Dash stood up and felt something pull against her leg. "Huh?"

She saw a tripwire bend just in time to see a bucket come from a the top of the fountain, she had no idea where it came from but it splashed something wet all over her. "Gaahhh!"

Rainbow Dash tripped and fell back hitting her head against the ground hard as the rainbow liquid went into her eyes. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

Two figures jumped out and laughed as they walked over to her. "Hahaha! That was great! You totally fell for it Rainbow Dash!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!?" Rainbow Dash held her face in pain the the rainbow liquid blinded and burned her.

"Oh relax Rainbow Dash, it was just a prank" Fleetfoot said, she was a blue mare with white hair and fuchsia eyes, she was wearing a wonderbolts blue and yellow uniform. "Don't get your panties in a bunch"

"Yeah relax" Spitfire said, she was a gold mare with light orange hair and amber, her eyes were a darker orange and she had on the same uniform. "It's just rainbow liquid"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! it's in my eyes! I can't see!" Rainbow Dash screamed out in pain.

"Oh no, this isn't good, we blinded her!" Spitfire said realizing what they did.

"Ah crud, it was just a joke! I'm out of here!" Fleetfoot said and flew off as fast as she could.

"Wait! We can't just leave her like this!" Spitfire tried to say but she was long gone.

"Help me! I can't see!" Rainbow Dash called out to anyone that was there.

"Dang it...sorry Rainbow Dash" Spitfire said before she bolted off.

"Anyone!? Is anyone there!?" Rainbow Dash cried out in pain. "Hello!?"

A blue unicorn mare was walking by when she heard Rainbow Dash scream, she had light green hair that was tied back into a bun and she wore a white hairband, her eyes were purple and she was wearing a green petal print dress that had no back and there was a cut on the left side of it showing some leg, if also showed off her perky cleavage.

"Huh?" The mare looked around and saw Rainbow Dash on the ground. "What the heck!?"

She rushed over to her and noticed the rainbow liquid all over her, she could tell this was a prank gone to far. "Let me see your face"

She moved Rainbow's hands and took a better look into her eyes. "Oh Celestia...rainbow liquid isn't meant for the eyes, you need a hospital!"

She picked her up and quickly made her way to the hospital, it wasn't long before she managed to get Rainbow to the hospital, she rushed into the building and went straight into the front desk. "Nurse redheart, this girl is in trouble!"

The nurse looked at Rainbow Dash and gasped, she hadn't seen something like that in a long time. "Oh dear, bring her here!"

The girl gave Rainbow Dash over to the nurse and she went straight into a room and got to cleaning the rainbow fluids off her.

The girl waited for quite some time wondering if Rainbow Dash was going to be okay, eventually the nurse came back outside. "It's a good thing you got her here when you did, who are you?"

"Me? Nobody really, my name is Sharp Petal" She said. "Is she okay?"

"She'll...you'd best ask her yourself" Nurse Redheart said and moved to the side to let her in.

Sharp Petal walked into the room and saw Rainbow Dash on a bed cleaned up with bandages around her eyes. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's uh..the one that got you here, Sharp Petals is my name" Sharp Petal said walking over to her. "You okay?"

"Thanks for getting me here, if you hadn't...I'd rather not think about it" Rainbow Dash said trying to look at her but all she saw was darkness.

"I couldn't just leave you there" Sharp Petal said.

"They say I'll never be able to see again..." Rainbow Dash said as tears fell from her eyes. "All because of a stupid prank..."

"I don't know who would do that to a girl like you...I'm so sorry.." Sharp Petal hung her head.

"Hey, it wasn't you who did this to me..." Rainbow Dash reached out and Sharp Petal took her hand to show her, her support. "My name is Rainbow Dash by the way"

"It's nice to meet you, I just wish we could have met under better circumstances" Sharp Petal said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too" Rainbow Dash said and sighed, she couldn't believe this happened, how could she fly now? "It's worse knowing who did this"

"You know who it was that did that to you?" Sharp Petal asked.

"Spitfire and Fleetfoot, I heard their voices after I got hit with the stuff" Rainbow Dash hung her head as she spoke. "My idols toyed with my feelings and then blinded me...why is it that when I think the wonderbolts are so great they prove me wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Sharp Petal asked as she sat down beside the bed to listen to her.

"Well one time I was about to get into the wonderbolt academy, but I got partnered up with this girl Lightning Dust and she was the leader because she pushed herself more then I did, it didn't matter who got in her way as long as she got ahead and they rewarded her all the time for putting my friends in danger, hurting her own team and cutting off the other teams" Rainbow Dash explained.

"Wow" Sharp Petal knew pegasi were competitive, but that was really bad.

"Another time, I went to the Equestia games tryouts with my friends, and then the wonderbolts saw how good I was...so when Soarin hurt himself they asked me to join them, they were my dream come true, I couldn't say no, but then I found out they were lying to him to keep him out of the team so I would stay" Rainbow Dash continued.

"Uh...Rainbow Dash, forgive me for saying this, but the 'Wonderbolts' sound like a bunch of bullies and jerks, why would you idolize that?" Sharp Petal looked at her confused. "Only people who call their friends none winners or sell their friends for a book would-would even think about idolizing those people, their horrible, they even blinded you over a prank, even if you got to become a wonderbolt now, you couldn't, you probably can't even fly now"

"Your right, and I was that kind of person, I do insult my friends and I did sell my best friend for a book I already owned, but I learned my lesson and I made it up to them" Rainbow Dash said feeling worse now.

Sharp Petal took out a lollipop and unwrapped it before putting it into her mouth. "I see..."

"Am I really that bad of a person?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Your not a bad person Rainbow Dash, you just lack something, maybe it's love, maybe it's friendship, maybe it's only stress, I can't give you the answers" Sharp Petal said leaning back on her chair.

"Maybe this is for the best? Who wants to be friends with a blind girl anyway?" Rainbow Dash laid down and felt even worse then before.

"Is that so? You don't have one friend that would drop everything to help you? Someone that wouldn't go to any lengths to be there for you?" Sharp Petal asked.

"I...I do have those friends, and I would abuse them because I wanted to be cool...and look where that got me" Rainbow Dash then suddenly realized what she was missing. "I've only ever thought about how good I looked in front of jerks and bullies, I never even thought about my friends ahead of myself"

"Maybe I could help you get to your friends so you can tell them what you need to say?" Sharp Petal said and stood up.

"Could you track them down? I can't leave the hospital yet" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Sure thing Rainbow Dash, got a list of who I'm looking for?" Sharp Petal took a piece of paper and a quill and got ready to write.

"Your looking for Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity" Rainbow Dash told her about them and what they looked like.

"Okay...got it! I'll go see if I can find them, you relax okay?" Sharp Petal put away her notes and walked off.

"I can't even read now...so all I can do is rest and relax" Rainbow Dash turned to her side and went to sleep as Sharp Petal left her room.

Meanwhile in front of Sugarcube corner a pink earth mare, her hair was puffed up and sort of messy, it was colored a brilliant raspberry and her eyes were a light cerulean, she was wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt that went past her hands so it was overly long and over it was a blue vest, she had candy gold frilly skirt, she had blue mini boots with long socks on.

She was working her third job as a baker for the Cakes that gave her room and board. "Let's see, I need more sugar!"

"Pinkie, how are the cupcakes coming?" A light blue earth mare walked in holding a bowl of cookie dough. "And can I get some chocolate chips?"

"Their almost done! And sure!" Pinkie said giving her a bag of chocolate chips. "It's been a long day huh?"

"It has?" The mare asked, she hair was a silvery white, her eyes were a a light purple and she wore a purple sunhat with a white sleeveless top and a purple puffy skirt. "It's a normal day for me"

"Well sure, all you do is bake sweets all day and baby sit for the Cakes, you have it easy Winter Sugar!" Pinkie said exhausted and annoyed. "I have three jobs that I have to work overtime to keep up with all the parties!"

"I'm sorry..." Winter Sugar backed up, she didn't like it when Pinkie was in a bad mood, and she had been like that for awhile now, ever since those strange nightmares started.

"Wait, Winter, I'm sorry..." Pinkie said rubbing her tired eyes. "I just haven't slept well and working three jobs doesn't give me a lot of time to sleep, I really don't need anything else on my plate, if I do, I'll snap!"

"I understand Pinkie, I wish I could help you, I want to, but I'm not a party pony like you" Winter said still uncomfortable with her shouting.

"Please don't be scared of me Winter, I'm sorry I yelled" Pinkie said smiling at her hoping that would calm her down.

Winter smiled back and nodded. "Okay then, I'm glad your not angry anymore"

As they were talking they heard a knock on the front door of the shop. Pinkie looked confused and went over to the door. "Hello?"

Pinkie opened the door and saw a Maud Pie, her sister smiling with a blank look on her face. "Hey sis..."

"Maud!? Wowy wow! I didn't expect to see you anytime soon!" Pinkie jumped excitedly.

"I was just...passing through, did you get the news from mom and dad?" Maud said blinking only a little. She was a bluish gray earth girl with violet straight hair that only went down to her shoulders and her eyes were turquoise, she was wearing a blue one piece dress that looked rather plain and a black belt around her waist. "It's quite exciting.."

"Oh boy! What is it!?" Pinkie asked moving to the side to let Maud in.

Maud walked inside and Pinkie sat down at a table to listen to what she had to say. "Okay before I start, can I get your friend to make some of her sugar cookies? The last ones you sent me were really good"

"Sure! Do you mind Winter Sugar?" Pinkie asked her friend, Winter was well known for her cookies and Pinkie made sure every one of her friends and family got some at one point or another.

"I don't mind! Winter cookies coming up!" Winter said with a big smile and got to cooking.

Maud sat down across from Pinkie and looked at her with a blank stare. "How have you been lately Pinkie? You look tired..."

"I am tired Maud, I have three jobs and lately I've been having nightmares that make it so I can't sleep!" Pinkie complained.

"Three jobs? That's a lot of work even for you Pinkie, why do so much?" Maud asked as she leaned forward and rested her head on her hand.

"Because unlike Twilight who gets free cash from just being royalty or Applejack who runs a business, I have to work to earn money and parties aren't cheep at all, and with all the new birthday's due to all the little babies being born I have to buy more and more party stuff all the time, so much in fact I'm starting to not be able to pay rent!" Pinkie explained.

"Haven't you gone to one of your friends for help? I'm sure Twilight can lend you some money, or at least a place you don't have to pay for, she is a princess after all" Maud looked at her confused.

"She's having a hard time as it is, she doesn't have time to even notice her friends anymore, I honestly don't envy her job" Pinkie said and then let out a yawn. "Haaaa...I haven't heard from Twilight or my other friends for months now, ever since Twilight became the princess of friendship we haven't had time to hang out"

"Sounds like what you need is some good news and some hot chocolate" Maud said sounding bored, she really wasn't she was worried about her sister more then ever, it was just how she sounded that made it out as if she was bored.

"I would LOVE those!" Pinkie said smiling.

"Well then here you go Pinkie!" Winter Sugar said as she came out with a tray of cookies and hot chocolate. "Enjoy!"

"Thank you" Maud said as before they both started to eat the snacks.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Pinkie asked, she was excited to know what she had to say.

"Well mom and dad have been busy, after the terrasects invaded the rock farm was all but destroyed, it took them several months to get everything back to normal, but that also livened up things for them" Maud explained.

"I'm not following" Pinkie said looking confused.

"What I mean to say is...mom's having another kid, and she'll be born in a few weeks" Maud said chewing on a cookie.

Pinkie looked at her with wide eyes, she froze still registering what was said, Winter looked at her concerned and Maud gave her a blank stare as always. Pinkie suddenly jumped out of her seat and shouted excitedly. "ANOTHER SISTER!"

"It's really exciting news, they wanted to tell you in person, but you've been so busy with your jobs lately they couldn't reach you" Maud said as excited as she could sound.

Pinkie gasped and slammed her hand onto the table. "I don't have time for my jobs! I'm getting another sister for Celestia's sake!"

"Well then you had best get going then" Maud said flatly and ate another cookie. "They decided they were going to have her at the Crystal Empire's hospital"

"Why there?" Winter asked.

"Something to do with Crystal Empire's good luck or something like that, I've been hearing about a lot of things going on there lately" Maud said before she took a drink of her chocolate.

"Wow, that's going to be interesting" Winter said with a smile.

As they were talking the door opened up and Melody Bloom walked in. "Hello?"

"Melody!?" Pinkie perked up and grinned seeing a friend she hadn't seen in awhile. "It's been a long time!"

"Hey Pinkie! Hey Winter! Hey...uh..." Melody stopped and looked at Maud. "I don't know you, my name is Melody Bloom and you are?"

"Oh, this is my sister Maud, she came all this way to tell me about my soon to be born sister!" Pinkie said.

"Hello...I heard about a Melody Bloom once before, the girl that was frozen for around four thousand years correct?" Maud asked looking her over.

"Wow! That's wonderful news Pinkie, and yes I'm the weird girl from the past" Melody said walking over to them.

Winter blushed seeing Melody in her revealing clothes. "Melody! What are you wearing!?"

"Modern clothes, why?" Melody looked at her confused for a bit and then turned her attention back to Pinkie. "Say Pinkie? You know a lot of people in this town, do you know of any single ones?"

"Singles? Hmm...nope! Most people in this town have been taken, why?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm doing a favor for Twilight and I only found one guy in this entire town that was still single, mainy due to the fact he is married to his job" Melody said.

"Whoa! You and Twilight are talking again!? This is great news!" Pinkie jumped up and hugged Melody excitedly.

"Oh dear!" Melody barely managed to keep herself up with Pinkie on her. She hadn't seen the girls in several months and was happy to see them as she went around town. "It's nice to see you again Pinkie"

"We all missed you, still having a hard time adjusting to our time?" Pinkie asked.

"A little, but I've been doing my research, things sure are different in this age" Melody said but with a smile.

"You want to have some cookies with us? We're talking about my soon to be little sister!" Pinkie said excited.

"Oh? Your getting another sister? That's wonderful news! Sure I'll join in" Melody came over and sat down with Maud. "How are you Maud?"

"I've never felt better.." Maud said quietly.

"I can tell your going to be fun" Melody said and took a cookie.

Pinkie was happy to see things finally pick up after the months that they all stopped talking to each other, she could tell that things were going to get exciting again and she couldn't help but grin with joy.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight smiled as the Crystal empire came into view from the train she was on, she felt excited to take a break from all the stress she was on and getting to see her family was also going to be a big help.

It wasn't long before the train got to the station and Twilight stepped out feeling relaxed already. She got a bunch of looks as she took her bags and walked towards the castle, being a princess one would think she had an escort or royal guards everywhere she went.

She honestly hated being escorted, it just didn't feel right to her, as she made her way to the castle she noticed a lot of royal guards around the royal gardens. "What's going on?"

As she was walking and not looking where she was going she bumped into a figure making her fall back onto her rump. "Oof!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry" The guard said before holding his hand out to her and then realizing who she was. "Princess Twilight?"

"Uh.." Twilight looked up at him and saw it was her crush Flash Sentry, he was an amber pegasi male with light blue eyes and dark blue hair that spiked upwards, he was wearing the royal guard armor, she couldn't help but blush seeing him. "Oh Flash Sentry...nice to...run into you again"

"We keep meeting like this and people will start to talk princess" Flash said as Twilight took his hand and he pulled her up onto her feet.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I was just wondering why so many guards are posted around the garden" Twilight said flushed with embarrassment.

"Well yeah, something big was unearthed when the gardener was trying to plant some flowers he bumped into a torch and it opened what seems to be a secret passage, nobody is sure what to think about it" Flash Sentry said as he turned her attention to a open wall.

"Wow, what did king Sombra put in there?" Twilight asked going over to it.

"That's what Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance want to know as well" Flash said walking with her.

They made their way to the open wall and went inside, it wasn't a large hallway but there was another door at the end. Twilight saw her brother and sister in law talking as they approached. Cadance looked worried while Shining Armor looked concerned.

"I don't like this...something is..off about that door...it's magical" Cadance said scanning the door. Cadance was a pink alicorn with purple hair with stripes of rose and gold, her eyes were a light purple and she was wearing a golden gown, it had no back and had a cut down the side to show some leg, it hugged her cleavage quite well and she had a rose in her hair.

"It's strange that's for sure, should we open it?" Shining Armor asked unsure of what to make of it. He was a male white unicorn with cerulean eyes and sapphire blue hair, he was wearing a red nobles outfit with the puffy shirt and the black pants.

"Hey you two, what's going on?" Twilight asked as she walked up.

"Twilight?" Shining Armor looked back and smiled. "Well this is unexpected, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to clear my head of some things when I came across this, where does that door lead?" Twilight asked.

"We're not sure, it could be something really bad or really good, Sombra went through a lot of trouble to hide this after all" Cadance said focused on the door.

"That's true" Twilight said going up to the door. "But we'll never know if we just stand here"

"It's to dangerous to open Twilight, we shouldn't open this" Shining Armor pointed out.

Twilight didn't hear him in time as she twisted the knob and opened the door. A light came through the cracks and Twilight was taken in awe as she saw what was inside. Inside was a large circular room, stairs that led up to bookshelves there was so many books it was like a mini library, on the first floor looked like a small girl's room.

Twilight went over and looked at a dresser with a mirror attached to it and some beauty supplies were laid out, what she found odd was the fact it all looked well kept, as if someone was living here. Cadance went over to a fancy bed and felt the sheets. "It's still warm"

"Someone has been living here? Weird" Shining Armor said opening a drawer and took out a small square. "What's this?"

Shining Armor unfolded it and revealed it to be a red pair of panties with a pink heart on the front. He blushed and felt strangely allured to the smell, it was fresh and smelled like crystal roses. "Whoa..."

Cadance went over and grabbed the panties away from him. "Shining!? You can't go through a girl's panty drawer like that! What are you an animal!?"

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't know it was panties I swear!" Shining Armor tried to explain but he knew he was in trouble.

Twilight rolled her eyes at them and went back to looking around, she went over to the library and scanned through the books, her eyes gleamed as she realized how old those books really were. "Oh Celestia these were thought to be lost forever!"

Twilight drooled as she took a book from the selves, the title was 'Forbidden magic's' Twilight saw that it was an old book but it wasn't dusty or old feeling at all. "I've never heard of this book before"

Twilight opened it and a purple glow came out of book. "A book on forbidden magic...amazing..."

She noticed that the book talked about Alicorn magic and dark magic mainly, she was interested to see alicorn magic as a forbidden magic though. "How odd..."

Twilight decided to keep the book for study later and moved on, she was amazed how all the books were so well kept even though they were so old. She went all the way upstairs and heard the sound of a girl singing.

Her voice was soft and pleasant to the ear, the voice drew Twilight further up until she was at a throne, it was a large crystal throne and what sat there was a armored figure holding an orb that glowed a dark green, the armor it wore was that of the ancient kings before even Sombra had taken over. "What?"

Twilight went over to the figure and stepped over a magical grid. "Oh boy...what did I just do?"

Twilight watched as a door behind the figure opened. "You are of royal blood...you may pass, welcome descendant of Starswirl"

Twilight raised her brow at this. She wasn't a descendant of Starswirl, as far as she knew anyways, in fact history would say he never had kids because he was to much into his studies. "Uh...right?"

The old figure looked at her with a stone cold gaze. "Your doubts...cloud your rule, princess of friendship"

"You know who I am?" Twilight walked up to the figure and saw it wasn't some old wise man or anything like that, it was a statue, a living statue with real armor. "Your...what are you?"

"The girl who sings at the edge of the world is waiting for you, go to her and take her away from her curse" The statue spoke.

"But wait...I don't understand, who is this girl who sings at the edge of the world? How do you know about me? I have so many questions" Twilight tried to get some answers but the statue only lifted the orb it held up to her.

"All will be revealed with time this orb holds the past and the present within, but the future is uncertain and thus it sees many outcomes" The statue spoke before it's eyes dimmed.

Twilight took the orb into her own hands and looked it over, it was old but it felt brand new, the runes on it were older then this place, she figured only Melody Bloom could make sense of this kind of relic so she put the orb into her purse and walked to the door, she could hear the singing get louder as she walked inside.

Twilight saw a large waterfall coming down, she saw a small island surrounded by a small lake and a walkway under the waterfall, she could smell steam like hot water was running but she couldn't tell from where, she noticed a girl sitting on the island singing gently as she bathed. The figure was a sky blue girl with long crystal purple hair and her eyes were a gem pink, she had a unicorn horn and also pegasi wings.

Twilight was shocked to see an alicorn just bathing right there, she couldn't help but be in awe, this girl was another princess, she thought there was only four, but now she didn't have a clue. But what really got her was the girl's singing voice, she was just as good as Fluttershy, her voice was beautiful.

"Excuse me?" Twilight asked as she walked up to the edge.

The girl stopped singing and saw her with a quiet. "Eep!" she jumped and fell into the small lake making a large splash.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you!" Twilight set her things down and went down to the lake to see if she was okay.

The girl came to the surface taking a deep breath before seeing Twilight coming up to her, without a word she stumbled out of the water and tried to run for the waterfall but Twilight was already blocking her path. "Don't run! I just want to talk"

The girl fell backwards onto the ground landing on her butt and backed up in a corner, Twilight could see complete fear in the girl's eyes, as if she had never seen another person in her life. "No, no, please don't be scared, My name is Twilight Sparkle and I'm a princess like you, see?"

Twilight smiled as she showed the girl her horn and wings. "I'm not a threat I swear, I promise I didn't come here to hurt you, I was just drawn in by your amazing voice...what's your name?"

The girl stared at her not sure to be confused or to be scared anymore, she looked away from her and and avoided eye contact before quietly speaking. "Sh...Shining...Star..."

"Shining Star? That's a pretty name" Twilight said, she had gotten used to shy girls thanks to Fluttershy. "You want to be friends with me?"

Shining Star looked at her for a second and shock her head. Twilight could tell she was going to be a handful, but her bigger question was why she was in here in the first place. "Well we can work on that, how about you tell me what your doing under the Crystal palace?"

"...I live here..." Shining Star said covering her naked body so Twilight didn't get a good look at her. Although Twilight could tell she had rather large breasts, much bigger then hers.

"You live under the castle? How long?" Twilight asked trying to get something out of her without losing patience.

"...I don't know...over a thousand years now...I guess..." Shining Star spoke in barely a whisper, luckily Twilight heard the thousand years part.

"Were you sealed away with the other Crystal ponies?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know..." Shining Star said looking elsewhere to avoid her eyes.

"So...have you ever left this place? Gone outside before?" Twilight asked trying to get answers.

"No...I'm not allowed outside..." Shining Star said a bit more clearly.

"Are you the girl the statue spoke of? The one who sings at the edge of the world?" Twilight asked.

Shining Star looked at her finally but with confusion in her eyes. "What statue?"

Twilight stopped and pondered a little. "I'll...be right back..."

Twilight then headed back to the entrance and saw that the throne and the statue on it were completely gone. "HUH!?"

Shining Star walked up behind her. "Are...you..real?"

Twilight looked at her and then back at the empty space. "I swear there was a throne here and a statue not even five minutes ago!"

Shining Star backed up from her shouting. "I...I don't know...there was never anything there...before..."

Twilight sighed as she noticed that Shining Star was not good around shouting ether. "Sorry..and yes, I'm real, why do you ask?"

"It's...it's just that...I haven't seen another living being in...a long...long time..." Shining Star admitted.

"Your quite the shut in huh?" Twilight said looking her over. "You should get dressed"

Shining Star nodded and headed back into the waterfall bathing area to get dressed.

As she was doing this Cadance and Shining Armor walked up and Shining Armor looked worried. "Twilight are you okay? We heard shouting"

"I'm...uh, I think I'm fine..." Twilight said and noticed a glow from her purse. "Huh?"

She took out the orb given to her and took a sigh of relief, holding the orb meant she wasn't crazy but that only raised more answers. "Well at least I know it actually happened"

"What happened? And what is that?" Cadance asked looking at the orb.

"I'll explain later, right now, I'd like to introduce you two to someone" Twilight said as Shining Star walked back in dressed in a one strap dress, the top was white and showed off her cleavage without hindering her movements and was supported by a pink corset that hugged her tightly, the skirt was short but long enough to hide her panties as well as it was doubled layered with matching colors.

"Whoa! Who is this sexy friend of your Twilight?" Shining Armor said looking Shining Star over mainly at her breasts. This however made Shining Star duck behind Twilight and blush seeing him.

"Shining Armor don't be rude" Cadance said before turning to the shy girl. "I'm sorry about him, my name is Cadance and this perv is my husband Shining Armor, what's yours?"

Shining Star shook her head denying herself any words and Twilight looked back at her and smiled. "It's okay, their my family. Her name is Shining Star"

Cadance smiled at this. "I'm pleased to meet you-whoa!?" Cadance only then realized she had wings and a horn. "She's a...a..."

"Yep, I don't know how, but she's a alicorn" Twilight said. "By the way Shining Star, who gave you alicorn magic?"

Shining Star looked at her completely lost. "Gave?...I was born like this..."

Twilight, Cadance and Shining Armor looked at her and the Cadance spoke in shocked excitement. "This is...this is big! There hasn't been a naturally born alicorn since the two sisters, it's completely unheard of!"

"Yeah and Celestia and Luna never said it was even possible. Isn't it just some sort of magic spell or something? I thought there were made alicorns after birth or something" Shining Armor added.

"I don't know how it works myself, but if she's a natural alicorn...what does this mean?" Twilight asked herself.

Shining Star was watching them as they talked, she had been thinking the whole time about how they got inside her room in the first place, as far as she knew there was no exit, and she had tried finding one before, she knew she could trust the two alicorns, they didn't seem all that bad, but she wasn't sure about Shining Armor, she couldn't trust him because when she looked at his chest she could see it was flat, what girl had a flat chest?

"Excuse me..." Shining Star spoke clearly for once getting their attention. "I forgot to ask, um...how did you all get inside my room?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, we just sort of walked in here without knowing you where in here" Cadance said bowing her head little. "We sort of looked through your things too...I'm so sorry about that"

"That doesn't really bother me, I'm just interested in finding out how you got in" Shining Star said clearly. Twilight was impressed with her stance and way of speaking when she wasn't scared.

"We actually got in from over there" Shining Armor said pointing to the open wall they entered from.

Shining Star looked down and backed away, Cadance and Twilight noticed that she was still uncomfortable around him for some reason. Cadance put a hand on Shining Star's shoulder and smiled warmly at her. "Would you like to see the outside world?"

Shining Star looked at her and nodded. "I'd like that..."

"That was weird, what happened?" Shining Armor asked as Cadance took Shining Star and walked by them.

"I think she's scared...of men" Twilight said pondering as they followed. "Or maybe it's just because she's been in here all her life with no real contact with anyone"

"I don't think I could imagine what it would be like to grow up in a sealed room, never having any friends or even family around" Shining Armor said.

"Yeah, even when I pushed all my friends away you, mom and dad were still there for me, I wonder if she ever had a family?" Twilight said as they walked.

Cadance took a deep breath of fresh air as she stepped outside into the garden and Shining Star squinted her eyes and raised her hand over her face to block out the sun she had never seen before. "Wha...it's so bright..."

"That's the sun silly, you must have read about it in one of your books at least right?" Cadance asked with a bit of a laugh. "Your not a complete shut in right?"

"What's a shut in?" Shining Star asked confused at the humor. "My books are mainly about magic and princess's, large balls of gases that burn holes in your eyes if you look at it wasn't really included"

Cadance nodded and got an idea. "I think I can help you with that"

Cadance then walked off inside the castle as Twilight and Shining Armor made it out. "Hey Shining Star, how is your first time outside feeling so far?"

"It's...different then I thought it would be" Shining Star said looking around the garden. "Wow...I was living right next to such a beautiful place..."

"There is a whole world of beauty you haven't seen yet, trust me" Twilight said.

"Well girls, I have to get back to my royal duties, see you around" Shining Armor said before he headed off.

When he left Shining Star seemed to calm down a lot more as if she had her guard up around him. This made Twilight curious. "Hey Shining Star? Do you not like my brother?"

Shining Star raised an eyebrow and turned to her. "What's a brother?"

Twilight looked at her in shock, she wasn't afraid of men like she thought, she didn't even know what a man was. "Your kidding? Your kidding right? A brother is a male sibling"

"Male?" Shining Star was now even more lost. "I was wondering why she had such a small chest...what's a...male?"

Twilight gulped as she realized she might have to give...the talk to this innocent minded girl. "A male is...uh well...a male is a he...and uh...they are not...like us girl's...oh how do I put this...their like another species from us"

"Really? So males are..aliens?" Shining Star looked at her in awe as if a child was learning something brand new. "That's amazing!"

Twilight looked at her and sighed. "No Shining Star, males aren't aliens their a different gender, you do know where babies come from right?"

"..." Shining Star looked at her more confused. "I guess I don't..."

Before Shining Star could ask where they came from Cadance came back with a white sunhat. "Hey you two, I just messaged Celestia and Luna about Shining Star, they said they would like to meet her, but I'm too busy here and Shining Armor can't take her, Twilight? I know you just got here, but could you take her?"

"But I..." Twilight tried to object to it but she could tell Shining Star needed the help. "Yeah, sure"

"Don't worry, I'll come by later in the week and we'll have a girl's night" Cadance said with a smile. "I promise"

Twilight nodded and took Shining Star's hand. "I guess we better go then"

"And don't forget this" Cadance put the sunhat on Shining Star's head. "You should be able to see better now"

Shining Star smiled as her vision cleared up slightly, she really just needed time to adjust to the sun but this helped in the meantime. "Thank you.."

"I hope we get to see each other again Shining Star, I'd love to get to know you better" Cadance said. "Now you two be careful okay? It's not as safe as it was for girls nowadays"

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"It should be a problem, but you are a princess now Twilight and being a girl all by herself is just asking for...trouble" Cadance explained. "A strange group of men have been kidnapping girls lately, we're pretty sure their up to no good so just be careful okay?"

There was that word again Shining Star had no clue what these men or brothers were but she was getting the feeling it wasn't a good thing. "Uh...excuse me?"

"Yes?" Cadance smiled at her waiting for her to speak.

Shining Star blushed at the sudden attention but kept talking. "It's just...I...what are men? I'm afraid I don't know..."

"Boy, you really were locked in that place all your life..." Cadance said trying to think of how to explain it. "Well, men are...Twilight's brother Shining Armor is a man"

"So...he's a bad person?" Shining Star asked complement ignorant.

"My brother isn't a bad guy, he's the nicest guy I know" Twilight said a bit offended at her words.

"I'm sorry...did I insult him?...I'm sorry" Shining Star looked down at her feet feeling like she got Twilight upset.

"Don't worry about it Shining Star, you'll get to know him and maybe other guys as well, most are friendly of course, but some aren't. Twilight will help you understand better" Cadance explained more. "Now you two shouldn't keep the two sisters waiting"

"Right, let's go Shining Star" Twilight said and they walked out of the castle. It was more like Twilight walked out as Shining Star was hiding herself as best she could behind Twilight trying to avoid the working people around them, she had never seen so many people before she was getting more scared by the minute.

"Uh...do..do I have to do this?" Shining Star asked hugging her new friend from behind tightly. "So...so many...people..."

"Your a lot like a friend of mine you know that?" Twilight said as they walked. "She's so scared of everything she jumps at her own shadow, of course you both have different reasons why"

"Is she kind?" Shining Star asked as she clung so tightly to Twilight she was being carried by her on her back. Twilight however didn't mind carrying the shy princess.

"She's the kindest girl I know, although she can be kind to a fault, it gets her in a lot of trouble" Twilight said laughing a little as she remembered some of the things she did with Fluttershy. She sighed as she hadn't seen her friends in what felt like years.

"Is something wrong?" Shining Star asked hearing the sigh. "Did something happen to her?"

"Huh?" Twilight snapped out of it and shook her head. "Oh uh no, she's fine. It's just I haven't seen my friends for awhile now and I miss them"

"Why haven't you seen them? Did they all move?" Shining Star asked.

"No, more like I moved, after I became princess I haven't had the time to spend with them, it's always work work work with me now" Twilight said annoyed at her new life.

"Your lucky to have friends Twilight, you shouldn't let your job rule your life" Shining Star said quietly. She didn't have any experience with work herself but her books told her all about stuff like that.

"I wish it was that easy" Twilight said.

"A book I read said that friends is like having a second job, friends and work don't go together but you have to make it work...I uh...don't know if that's true or not. But it's worth a shot...right?" Shining Star said as Twilight made her way to the trains.

"Yeah, after this I should go see the girls, they must be pretty busy themselves" Twilight said smiling.

"That's a good idea, I'm sorry you have to watch me" Shining Star said hiding behind her more to avoid attention.

"It's okay, I don't mind at all" Twilight said with a smile as they got in line.

Shining Star saw a bunch of people look at them confused Shining Star was so scared she buried her head on Twilight's back. Twilight could feel her shaking so much she was vibrating. Twilight went up to the train and was stopped by a train worker.

"Tickets please" He said before getting a good look at them. "Oh I'm sorry, princess Twilight, please come aboard"

"Thank you, and this girl is with me" Twilight said motioning to Shining Star.

"Oh, well enjoy the ride" He said as they walked in the train.

Shining Star bit her lip as she and Twilight went over to some seats, luckily they were the only ones in the car. "Okay, you can relax now Shining Star"

Shining Star looked around and stopped shaking so much. "Sorry...It's just...people scare me.."

"Why? Their all nice" Twilight said sitting down.

"Well for starters I've never even one person before today, it's a lot to take in that I'm not the only princess and I lock up when I see others..." Shining Star admitted as she sat across from her.

"Well you talk to me fine enough" Twilight said and then got an idea. "Hey, how about I teach you about our world on the way to Canterlot? We have time"

"I'm going to need to learn it all, okay Twilight, let's study" Shining Star said happily.

Twilight was overjoyed that she finally had someone she could talk to that was on her same level of intellect. She felt relieved that she still had friends and was making new ones, being a princess was so tiring she couldn't keep up much longer. And now there was a new princess nobody even knew about, things in Equestria were about to change. But how much it was going to was the question she had in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

"And that's about the jest of it. Any questions?" Twilight asked. She had finally explained to Shining Star about the history of Equestria to the lost princess. Twilight had found out that Shining Star was a super genius through their talk and was shocked to find out about some of the stuff she knew. The only thing she didn't really know was common things in the outside world like different genders and the like. But when it came to technology she was amazing, magic she studied it more the herself. Basically anything that involved her mind she was excellent at.

"Well it sounds like princess Luna and princess Celestia abuse their powers if you ask me" Shining Star said plainly.

"What makes you say that?" Twilight asked.

"I'm not saying their bad people, but the whole Nightmare Moon thing could have been avoided if Celestia gave Luna some time in the spotlight, I mean banishing her little sister for a thousand years seems a bit harsh for something like that, really who wouldn't be angry at their older sibling for taking all the glory and credit?" Shining Star pointed out.

"It wasn't because she wanted to, Celestia had no other choice, Nightmare Moon would have killed her" Twilight said back to counter this.

"But like I said, there would have been no need for it if she just gave Luna some time in the spotlight. Everyone wants or has been in the spotlight, kind of like you Twilight" Shining Star said with a smile. "Your a princess after all. It wouldn't be shocking to learn if your friends are jealous of you in some way"

"You think my friends are jealous of me?" Twilight raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't make any sense"

"Twilight, you have it all, to be honest it sounds like it was all given to you on a silver plate" Shining Star pointed out. "No offense of course. But you were made a princess and being made a princess doesn't make you a princess, from the sound of it Celestia still rules over all of Equestria and Cadance is the only other one that has a kingdom. You and Luna are just kind of there"

"Well...yeah, if you put it like that I guess that's true, but it doesn't bother us. I can speak for myself anyway" Twilight said feeling hurt. She didn't want to admit it but Shining Star was right. She was just there for show, that's how she felt anyways.

"I don't mean to sound so negative Twilight Sparkle. It's just for me princess is just a title if you don't have a place or kingdom to rule over. And to be honest, Cadance confuses me" Shining Star brought up. "I know she's a princess and all. But is she ashamed of her husband or something?"

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked. "They love each other"

"But in my books a married couple has rings to symbolize their togetherness. But they don't wear any, and a princess is only an unmarried Queen really so shouldn't she be Queen Cadance? Not princess. That just makes me think they don't love each other as they let on" Shining Star pointed out.

"It's not like that, they need to wear their rings to show that they love each other, trust me Shining Star the books don't do love justice. I can't really explain how love works ether" Twilight said trying to explain something she's never really experienced.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to study what love is more" Shining Star said to herself. "It's so confusing"

"Don't worry about it Shining Star, love is complicated. It's not something you can really make sense of" Twilight said with a smile.

"Do you have anyone you love?" Shining Star asked.

"Me?" Twilight blushed thinking about it. "Well that's hard to say"

"I see" Shining Star said taking notes on the subject. "The world is amazing outside the walls"

"You've only seen the start of what our world has to offer Shining Star, it'll change your life" Twilight said.

They were talking for so long they barely noticed the train coming to the station in Canterlot. Twilight got up and stretched. "Well that was fast, shall we?"

Shining Star nodded and stood up. They left the train and Shining Star was impressed with the city they entered. "Wow, this is Canterlot huh?"

"It's the best place for magic users and studying, you'll like it here" Twilight said as they walked. She noticed that Shining Star was close behind her just like before.

"Uh...maybe?" Shining Star slightly whispered. "So...many people..."

"Oh right. Well just stick with me and you'll be okay" Twilight said.

"Right...okay..." Shining Star said worried.

Twilight took Shining Star out of the train and looked around. She missed Canterlot and all her visits with her friends. "I wonder if the girls would like to come here and just hang out again?"

Before they could leave the station Twilight noticed Melody Bloom at the station. "Huh?"

"Let's see some cute guys..." Melody Bloom said to herself. "What about the girls?"

"Melody? What are you doing here?" Twilight asked as she walked over to her.

Melody turned and smiled at her. "Oh hey Twilight. I'm just looking around for some hunks like I promised"

"You know Melody? You don't have to do that for me, I mean I'm thankful for you trying, but shouldn't I be looking for my lover? Not you?" Twilight pointed out.

"Well sure, but all I'm doing is finding you options, although I've been getting a lot of weird looks" Melody said pondering why she got those were looks.

"Well I'd rather us just hang out again" Twilight admitted.

"Oh well sure Twilight." Melody smiled at this. "I have some running around I have to do but later we should do something"

"I'd like that that. I have to visit the princess's" Twilight said. "I'll see you later then"

"Wait the princess's? I have to see Luna today, she needs my help for something" Melody said. "I don't know what though"

"Oh that's cool, would you like to come with me?" Twilight asked.

"I'll be seeing Luna late tonight, that's when she wanted to talk" Melody explained. "I'll see you and your new friend later"

Melody pointed out Shining Star who had been trying to hide behind Twilight. "She's new, you'll get to like her. Her name is Shining Star"

"Nice to meet you Shining Star. I can't wait to talk later" Melody said. "But I have to get going"

Shining Star didn't make a sound as Melody left. "Who was that?"

"She's Melody Bloom, a good friend, we had some bumps but we're over it now" Twilight explained.

"Oh okay..." Shining Star quietly spoke. "She seemed nice..."

"She is" Twilight took Shining Star to the castle as fast as she could so Shining Star wouldn't freak out as much. When they got to the castle the guards were at the gate waiting. "Princess Twilight. Princess Celestia is waiting for you at the throne room"

"Thank you, we'll go right away" Twilight said as they walked past them. "You feeling alright so far Shining Star?"

Shining Star was clinging to her back feeling eyes on her ever since they got to Canterlot. She wanted to get out of the city and hide but thanks to Twilight she was only half as scared as she could have been. "I...I'm okay..."

"That's good" Twilight said as they walked through the hallways.

They walked into the throne room and saw Celestia and Luna talking. Celestia was a beautiful white furred alicorn girl with magenta eyes and long hair with many different colors such as cerulean and pink as well as greenish blue and a normal blue. She was wearing a white royal dress with gold trim. The dress cupped her breasts nicely and held against her figure perfectly.

Luna was a dark blue alicorn girl with sapphire blue hair and cyan colored hair. She had a blue and silver dress that hugged her waist and showed off a bit of leg through a cut.

"Sister I don't think we're ready for another princess. Twilight was already rushed and we still have no kingdom for her. Cadance has her own kingdom but it took years to get her one. I don't mean to question your decision but if there is one alicorn born like we were. Haven't we invaded their country?"

"I understand what your saying Luna. But we're not even sure we can trust her, she could be like Sombra or the queen of the changelings" Celestia pointed out. "It wouldn't be wise to let this new princess run free until we know who she really is"

"Well we actually have no say dear sister. She is a alicorn naturally born that means we don't have any say with her" Luna said.

"Excuse me?" Twilight asked as they walked up. "Princess Celestia and Luna?"

"Oh Twilight. Thank you for taking time away from your duties to asset us with this...problem" Celestia said relieved to get off the subject she was having with her sister.

"It's no trouble at all princess Celestia" Twilight said and stepped to the side revealing Shining Star. "This is Shining Star, the one Cadance told you about"

Shining Star looked at them and was impressed with their royal demeanor. "Uh...hello?"

"Greeting to you Ms. Shining Star" Luna said. "We have much to discuss with you"

Celestia smiled and went down to meet her face to face. "My name is Celestia and this is my sister Luna, we are alicorns like you"

"Hm...hi..." Shining Star looked down away from her. "Ni...nice to...meet you..."

Celestia looked her over and something caught her attention. "You...remind me of someone...I can't place it though"

"Can you tell us about yourself?" Luna asked as she walked down to them.

"Uh...well...there isn't much to talk about..." Shining Star said playing with her fingers. "My mother and father left me in a sealed up room all my life, all I had was books to read and magic to study, as well as technology but that was it"

"Do you know anything about your parents?" Celestia asked.

"No but Sometimes I dreamed I met them but that was all" Shining Star admitted.

"And as far as you know you've always been a alicorn?" Luna asked.

"Isn't everyone?" Shining Star asked. "I mean Shining Armor didn't have wings but I thought everyone outside was one"

"Do you know about Unicorn, Pegasi and earth pony's?" Celestia asked.

"Well I read about them in my books but I thought they were just a fairytale" Shining Star said blushing at her lack of knowledge of the real world.

"I have a question Shining Star?" Luna spoke up. "If you are a alicorn and lived in the Crystal Empire all your life. Does that mean you are the princess of the Crystal Empire?"

Celestia looked at her sister annoyed. That was something they didn't want to bring up until later but Luna was curious more then she thought.

"Me a princess?" Shining Star looked at her confused. "If I was a princess I'd be a princess of a room"

Twilight laughed to herself at this. She enjoyed the sarcasm Shining Star did, she found it rather funny and she noticed Celestia herself was enjoying it as well.

"So your an alicorn and not a princess?" Luna looked at her annoyed.

"Well to be a princess you have be born into it as far as I read. I don't know anything about my family so I don't know if I am or not" Shining Star explained.

"I suppose that makes sense, your a strange case Shining Star" Luna said.

"Enough with all the questions Luna, we simply wish to get to know you Shining Star. How about over a cup of tea?" Celestia said stepping in.

"I'd like that" Shining Star smiled finally.

"I'd like to stay but I really should get back to Ponyville" Twilight pointed out. "I'll be going now. Have fun Shining Star"

"Wait...your leaving?" Shining Star looked at her worried. "But...I don't want to be alone..."

"Your not alone, Celestia and Luna are great people. Give them a chance okay? I'll be back later" Twilight said and walked out of the room.

Shining Star looked back and at the princess's. "Oh my..."

"Don't worry. We would like to discuss some times with you that's all" Celestia said calmly to calm the scared Alicorn.

"Well...I guess so..." Shining Star said as Celestia and Luna took her into a different room with a table and some chairs.

Luna and Celestia sat down and Celestia patted the chair next to her. "Please sit"

Shining Star nodded and sat down with them. Their servants quickly served them the fancy tea with some cookies. "You have people to give you food?"

"Well being a princess means having others do things for you among other things" Luna pointed out.

"I think I read about that once in one of my books" Shining Star said taking her tea and taking a sip.

"Well the real world and the books are very different" Celestia spoke up. "We can teach you everything we know if you wish?"

"Really? You'd help me even though we just met?" Shining Star looked at the older sister with a slight smile.

"Of course, your young and lost in a world you don't know, we'll do everything we can to help" Celestia added.

"Thank you...I..I've never had friends before..." Shining Star smiled fully now.

"It's been ages since I've had a friend around my age, Twilight and Cadance are nice but they do not understand me" Luna said. "Maybe you do? Being locked away for a thousand years puts a toll on ones mind"

Celestia looked at her sister worried and Shining Star nodded. "I do understand what it's like, to be all alone"

"Do not worry sister I am not blaming you, I am blaming myself for my actions" Luna said to cheer her sister up.

"Twilight told me all about you two on the way here, family must be rough huh?" Shining Star pointed out.

"It is hard" Celestia said. "But thanks to some help we've moved past it"

"I wish I had a family..." Shining Star said with a sigh.

Celestia and Luna looked at each other and then back at lost alicorn before Celestia spoke up. "Would you like to be in our family?"

"Huh? Me?" Shining Star looked at her confused. "But how?"

"Well Cadance is part of our family and Twilight is like a daughter to me" Celestia pointed out. "I don't see why we can't take you in as one of us, your an alicorn all you need is a kingdom and your a princess like us"

"Really?" Shining Star smiled. "Well...can I think about it?"

"Of course, you should probably get used to the outside world first" Celestia said smiling back at her.

"Yeah, I have a lot to learn. Good thing I'm a fast learner then" Shining Star said before taking her cup of tea and taking a sip.

"So Shining Star? How old are you?" Luna asked before she took a sip of her tea.

"I'm only about 117 I think" Shining Star said.

"But you were sealed away for one thousand years, wouldn't you be older?" Celestia asked.

"Actually it's a bit odd but once I haven't aged in a long time" Shining Star explained. "I don't really know why"

"You have an amazing history Shining Star" Celestia said smiling. "You must have had a trying day Shining Star. Finding out about a brand new world, discovering what men are and learning so much all on one evening. Would you like to get some rest?"

"Well where could I sleep?" Shining Star asked.

"You could rest in my room, my bed is big enough for two" Luna pointed out.

"Would that be okay?" Shining Star looked at Celestia as if to get approval, she knew that Celestia was the older sister and knew it would be weird having her younger sister sharing a bed with a stranger.

"Well your room won't be ready until tomorrow so I don't see a problem with that" Celestia said approvingly.

"Then it is settled, I shall get ready for you then!" Luna said before she finished her tea and got up. "You two can chat while I am gone"

Luna left to go prepare and Celestia smiled at Shining Star. "So tell me, did you ever question why you were a alicorn?"

"Well sometimes I guess, why do you ask?" Shining Star raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that me and my sister were the only Alicorn's born in a long time, seeing another like us is...it's rather amazing and I'd like to get to know you more. As true friends" Celestia said taking her hoof out.

"I'd actually like that...very much Princess Celestia" Shining Star put her hoof against hers.

"Please, we're alicorns, you don't need to be so formal with me or my sister, your not one of my subjects" Celestia said.

"Okay Celestia, I look forward to future days in this kingdom" Shining Star said getting up. "I feel a lot better knowing that"

Celestia and Shining Star both then finished their cups of tea and Celestia walked away, she had a few things to do for the rest of the day. Shining Star yawned and walked out of the room. She finally had a good look of the castle since she was alone.

She noticed the stain glass windows with Twilight and some other mares along the hallway. She stopped to look at the glass and knew it told of Twilight's adventures. "Twilight's gone through a lot huh? I wonder who this Discord is?"

She stopped at the Discord panel and looked at it confused. "Some strange creatures here too"

"I'm strange? What about you?" A voice came from the glass.

"What? is...is someone there?" Shining Star asked looking around.

"Of course. I'm right in front of you" The window spoke again.

Shining Star backed up and looked right at the window. "Huh?"

Discord then popped out of the stained glass and grinned at her. "I didn't know we had another princess coming to Equestria, I would have washed my hair"

"Woah...your...alive? A painting is talking to me..." Shining Star thought herself crazy for a second but realized this thing was real. "You must be...um...Discord..."

"I'm flattered you know me princess. But you have me at a disadvantage" Discord said appearing around her like a snake.

"Uh...m-m-my...name is..." Shining Star was shaking due to how close he was. "Uhhhhh..."

"Well hello there Uhhhh. What kind of princess of you?" Discord laughed enjoying the fact she was so new to everything.

"Well I...I don't know and my name is...Shining...Star..." Shining Star jumped away of his coiling body.

"Shining Star? Why that is a cute name. I do hope we get along. We can be the best of friends" Discord said and turned himself back to normal.

Shining Star's horn glowed a pink color and a crystal barrier appeared around her. She didn't know who or what Discord was. But she didn't trust him. "Stay back...creature"

"Harsh. But I understand. I'm not that well liked and for good reasons" Discord said not getting any closer to her. "I'm not a villain anymore you know? I'm reformed"

"Your a villain? What's that?" Shining Star asked keeping her guard up.

"I probably shouldn't have said that. Oh I'm just terrible with old habits" Discord laughed about to move towards her when Luna appeared behind him.

"DISCORD!" Luna spoke in her powerful royal voice. Lightning shot behind her as she spoke. "GET AWAY FROM HER AT ONCE!"

Discord stopped and backed away before turning to the princess on the stairs. "Oh Princess Luna, I was just meeting our new guest-"

"ENOUGH!" Luna teleported in between them and glared at Discord. "You are NOT to speak to Shining Star or even look at her! Do you understand!?"

"But we're becoming so close now, isn't that how friendship starts?" Discord asked as he pointed out Celestia's whole friendship thing.

"Your friendship's always end with betrayal, as I recall you broke Fluttershy's heart when you turned against her, after everything she did for you" Luna pointed out.

"That was so long ago though. How can I redeem myself if no one gives me a chance?" Discord asked annoyed. "And I've been trying to fix that problem"

"Unlike my sister I do not forgive so easily" Luna spoke in anger.

"Oh come now Princess Luna. Let's not get so angry now" Discord said. "We're going to have to work on that anger problem of yours"

"Silence Discord. You will not bother this young ailcorn again" Luna said as she grabbed Shining Star.

Shining Star looked at them both confused. "What is going on?"

"Discord is a Draconequus. His magic is cruel and wild and he used to be a villain, they say he is reformed but he has turned on us more then once" Luna explained.

"Twilight told me a bit about him...but I didn't know he was that bad" Shining Star said embarrassed that Luna was holding her.

"But people can change. And everyone deserves another chance. Isn't that what Celestia says? She never says how many chances people can have" Discord said jokingly.

"You pushed your chances over and over. As far as I am concerned you lost your chances" Luna said before taking Shining Star up the stairs.

"I guess I deserve that. First Melody hates me and then Princess Luna and Fluttershy. I'm not as good at making friends like I thought" Discord said to himself and went back into the stained glass.

Luna took Shining Star into her room and smiled. "Sorry about that show of anger. I can't stand that freak"

"I thought you didn't like me at first but the way you talked to him. You don't mind me at all huh?" Shining Star asked as she looked around the room. The room was dark and only lit up by candle light. The entire room was rather large but all she really had was a bed and a few old books on a desk with some ink and quills.

"Of course I don't mind you. I'm sorry I was so rude to you before. I haven't been good with people for over a thousand years" Luna explained. "Living on the moon all alone with only oneself will do that to you"

"Wow.." Shining Star smiled at her. "That means we're a lot alike then huh?"

"We were both alone for the last thousand years.." Luna nodded looking a bit sad.

Shining Star could tell she was hurt and understood why. Her own sister banished her to the moon after all. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to be a bad thing"

"It's not your fault I was sealed away on the moon for a thousand years" Luna said. "My sister did that to me"

"Do you hate her for it?" Shining Star asked as she sat on the guest bed.

"I can't say I hate her. I'm hurt yes but I don't hate her anymore" Luna said sitting on her own bed. "You should get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day"

"Is it always big for princess's?" Shining Star asked as she laid down.

"Not always, sometimes we talk to the common people" Luna said seriously.

"Common people?" Shining Star looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Those who are not royalty of course" Luna pointed out. "My sister has forgotten what it means to be a princess"

"Really? She seemed really nice though" Shining Star said before she let out a yawn.

"Everyone says that about my dear sister" Luna said laying down and turning to her side.

Shining Star closed her eyes and went to sleep just as there was a knock on the door. Luna smiled and got up making sure not to wake Shining Star. She quietly opened the door and saw Melody on the other side.

"Hey Luna!" Melody said happily and Luna put a finger over her lips. "Mmm?"

"Shh. My guest is sleeping" Luna said.

"Oh sorry" Melody said and moved her hand away from her mouth. "I came by for your request"

"My request is to learn music. I heard you are one of the best" Luna said.

"Wait...you want to learn about music?" Melody raised an eyebrow confused.

"Is that bad?" Luna asked.

"No. not at all. I'm just wondering why" Melody said as she paced a little. "You have everything and can get the best tutors for that sort of thing. Why ask me?"

"Because I wish to learn...and I also wish to clear the air between us princess's and you" Luna admitted.

Melody rolled her eyes at this. "So that's why you asked for me? Do you know me at all?"

"Yes. You and my sister have been at odds for quite some time and I wish to help you two as well as learn music" Luna said.

Melody groaned as she leaned against the wall. "Are you kidding? Me and Celestia are on friendly terms aren't we?"

"Your friendly terms "Don't talk to me and I won't bother you" isn't really working. Celestia wishes to be on actual friendly terms. She truly wishes your friendship" Luna explained.

"Four thousand years of a frozen prison isn't something that's easily forgiven. What more do you want from me?" Melody asked. "And why do you care how I feel about your sister?"

"I know. I know. I am not a fan of my sister myself but I still love her and I want her happy" Luna pointed out.

"Well...the music thing I can do. But Celestia and I...it's tough to say at the least" Melody explained. "I can't just pretend to enjoy being around her"

"Can I ask of you to at least give her a chance?" Luna asked.

Melody stopped and thought about it. She didn't like the idea but then again her friend Twilight was also an alicorn so she couldn't ignore this problem anymore. She was so focused on her built up rage against Alicorns that she hadn't fully stepped out of the past. "Maybe I've been stuck in the old ways for too long..."

"So will you do this?" Luna asked again.

Melody nodded. "Sure. I'll give it a shot"


	5. Chapter 5

The train pulled up to the station and a white unicorn mare came out of the train smiling. She had arctic blue eyes and medium length purple hair with white stripes going down. It wasn't because she was old it was just how her hair looked. She was wearing a purple shirt and matching skirt. She used her magic to lift some bags and walked out of the station.

It was odd to be in Ponyville. Some strange things had been happening as of late and she was worried about a certain princess. It wasn't hard to see where she lived due to the fact her castle was huge. She then made her way to the castle.

She knocked on the door and waited for a bit until Twilight Sparkle answered the door. "Hello?"

"Hello dear! It's been awhile!" The mare said and hugged her. "I missed you"

"Mom!?" Twilight looked at her shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well. I...I had to see you" Twilight's mom said.

Twilight could tell something was wrong. She grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off her. "What's wrong mom?"

"It's about...it's about your father" Twilight's mother said.

"What about dad?" Twilight asked confused.

Her mother's smile turned into a frown. "We...broke up"

Twilight looked at her shocked and horrified. "You and dad what!?"

"I know. I know, but...something happened and I couldn't handle it any more so I left" She said looking down. "So I thought I'd come to you...I need someone to talk to"

"Mom...what happened?" Twilight asked letting her mother inside.

"I caught him...well cheating on me.." Her mother said choked up. "He said I was boring nowadays so he went for someone else.."

"That's horrible!" Twilight said shocked. "I can't imagine dad doing that to you"

"That's what I said to myself at first. But then I called him out on it and we yelled so we broke up after the fight..." Her mother said before she sighed. "I just need to get my mind off things"

"Well then you came just in time. I was about to go out into town. Would you like to join me?" Twilight explained.

"A day into town would do wonders for me" Her mother said with a bit of a smile.

"Great!" Twilight used her magic to put her mother's bags inside and stepped out. "Shall we?"

Her mother nodded and they walked out of the castle. Twilight took out a note pad and flipped it open. "Let's see. First I have to attend an art show. Then I have to go on the borders of the Everfree forest to make sure nothing has gotten out. After that I have to go to Rarity's for a royal ball gown. Then lunch at Sugarcube corner. After that I have charity work at the hospital and then Melody has set up a date with me and someone after"

"You have a date?" Her mother asked excited. "Oh I'm so proud of you!"

"It's nothing big. It's a blind date I have no idea what she is planning" Twilight admitted. "I told her I don't need her to do this, but she insisted"

"Sounds like a true friend if you ask me" Her mother said as they walked.

"Thanks mom. I have a lot of true friends nowadays" Twilight said with a smile.

They first made their way to the art show where they saw Nightwish putting her art up. "Hm-hm-hm"

"Hey Nightwish!" Twilight shouted as she ran over. "It's been so long!"

"Twilight? Twilight!" Nightwish looked up and hugged Twilight happily. "Wow you look good!"

"Thanks Nightwish. Is this your piece?" Twilight asked looking at her latest piece and noticed Applejack was in it. "Is that Applejack? She looks beautiful.."

"Why thank ya Twilight. That's a mighty fine complement coming from a princess" A voice said behind her.

Twilight turned to see her old friend Applejack. "Applejack!"

They quickly hugged and Twilight looked her over. "You look really good Applejack. Although I never saw those scars before"

Applejack blushed embarrassed that she saw her recent adrenaline fix scar. "It's uh...nothing. Just farm work. You know how dangerous that is"

Twilight could tell she wasn't telling her the whole truth about it but she wasn't about to push for answers. It was probably nothing. "Yeah that's true. Oh and Applejack? This is my mom" she said and motioned to her mother.

"Hello there my name is Twilight Velvet" Velvet said with her hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Twilight!" She took her hand and shook her around in a happy greeting.

"Actually it's Ms. Twilight now. But you can call me Velvet. I wouldn't want to get confused for my daughter" Velvet said shaking.

"Ms?" Applejack knew what that meant and it wasn't a good thing. "I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's okay. You don't need to worry about me" Velvet said keeping her smile. They all could tell it was a fake one though.

"So Twilight? Are you here to watch or to judge?" Nightwish asked changing the subject.

"Actually it's part of my princess duties to judge and watch with the other judges. Like a special guest judge" Twilight pointed out.

"Oh that's cool. I can't wait to show my pieces off. I hope you'll like them" Nightwish said. She still had that I don't care tone and that look as if she was like a stone like Pinkie's sister Maud Pie. Twilight learned to accept that even though she wanted her to smile more.

"Of course I will. I still have the painting you made of me and my friends from after the Terrasects attacked" Twilight stated.

"Ladies and gentleman. Please take your seats. We are about to begin!" A judge called out. This made everyone there go quickly to the seats.

Velvet and Applejack went and took their seats as Twilight winked at Nightwish before she went over to the judges and took her seat. Nightwish went to the back of the stage and get ready.

The pieces there were all very nice. Some where just weird to Twilight however. She could have sworn one of the entries was a pile of trash.

Soon Nightwish's art was up. Her main painting was of Twilight's rainbow Castle and Twilight with her friends in the front looking happy. Twilight's smile only grew when she saw it. It brought back all the good memories she had of when her friends were still around her and when she wasn't always busy.

She didn't even realize a tear go down her cheek. But she knew she had to make it right with her friends. All of them. "It's beautiful..."

Another judge spoke up. "This painting has a story to it. What do you call this piece?"

"Friendship is Magic" Nightwish said cracking a smirk. "It's a piece I made from real life. Something of a memory really"

Applejack knew what she was getting at. She had tried to forget about her old friends because she believed she didn't know them anymore. But when she saw the picture her heart jumped. "I remember that day...the last evening we ever spent together was right in front or Twilight's place...and after that.."

"After that we all became so busy we forgot about each other. My princess duties got in the way of friendship I lost what it was that made me the princess I am today" Twilight finished her sentence for her and smiled. "I love that piece!"

The other judges looked at her confused. She blushed at her outburst. "Sorry.."

A couple hours passed and it was finally over. The art show ended with Nightwish getting the first place prize. Velvet was talking with Nightwish enjoying her art. "So this piece is?"

"It's actually my family" Nightwish said with a smile. "Well it's what I believe my family was like"

"What do you mean?" Velvet looked at her confused.

"I don't have any family. I was raised in a orphanage. So I drew this to imagine what they would have looked like" Nightwish said. She didn't sound sad or even slightly bummed out. Velvet could tell she was happy with her life even without a family.

"Even so it must be hard to be all alone right?" Velvet asked.

"Well sure. But I've grown over it. And now I have friends so I'm not alone anymore" Nightwish pointed out.

"That's a beautiful way to look at it" Velvet said. "What do you do other then art?"

"Well I got kidnapped by large insect like monsters and almost brain sucked" Nightwish said with a bit of a laugh.

"Oh right I heard about that terrasect thing. You were involved in that?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah. That's how I met Rarity actually. For that I'm glad I was taken" Nightwish said. "It's been fun in Ponyville. Although a bit quiet"

"Quiet isn't always a bad thing" Velvet said with a smile. "It's nice when you have kids"

"I don't think I'm ready for kids. I'm pretty busy with my art after all" Nightwish laughed a bit.

"Just give it some time. No need to rush trust me. I did..." Velvet said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Nightwish asked cocking her head.

"It's...uh...don't tell anyone...but...I had...I had a stillborn before I had Shining Armor..." Velvet said. Her words were full of pain. "I never told my kids about her"

"That must have been hard..." Nightwish knew about pain more then people would think. "I'm sorry to hear that"

Velvet put on a smile so not to worry her. "Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago"

"Well if you ever need to talk about it. I'm a good listener" Nightwish pointed out as she gathered her things. "I have to get going. More painting and all that"

"Okay. It's been fun talking with Twilight's friend" Velvet said watching her.

"Thanks for coming. You know you'd be nicely surprised about how many friends Twilight actually has around here. She just needs to remember that their here for her" Nightwish explained getting her stuff and then walking away.

Velvet smiled and walked off to find Twilight. Twilight was talking to the judges as the place was getting cleaned from the event. "It was my pleasure to be here. Really"

"Well we couldn't have done it without you princess. You were the deciding factor after all" One of the judges spoke like Twilight was above the world.

"Oh uh...thanks?" Twilight said still uncomfortable with how they treated her.

"Okay. It's my turn to talk to the princess. Best friend coming through" Applejack said pushing through the crowd. She managed to get in front of everyone and went straight up to Twilight. "Hey Twili!"

"Applejack. I'm glad we finally have a chance to talk" Twilight pulled herself away from the judges and turned to her.

"Me too. It's been awhile since we did" Applejack sat down with her. "I've been keeping myself busy with you always gone"

"I can tell. You have a few scars to prove that. And you haven't told me how you really got those" Twilight said calling her lie out.

Applejack knew she couldn't hide it from Twilight. "Okay. Okay, the truth is...I got tired of the boring day to day life on the farm...so I started to do reckless stunts and stopped caring for the apples"

"That would explain why Apple acres has been so quiet lately. But why?" Twilight asked concerned.

"I guess I just missed our group adventures and I couldn't help it" Applejack admitted.

"I can't believe you'd go so far as to hurt yourself just because you missed our adventures" Twilight said feeling like this was her fault. "This was all because of me wasn't it?"

"What? No!" Applejack shook her head. "Your busy being a princess. We all know that you can't do your royal duties and hang around with us like you used to"

"But I can't call myself the princess of friendship if I ignore my friends" Twilight pointed out. "I want to get the gang back together. Do you want to hangout with me while I do the rest of my duties for the day?"

"I'd like that actually" Applejack said with a smile. "It's been way to long since we last hung out"

"I agree with that one" Twilight smiled back. "Let's get to it then"

"Don't forget about me" Velvet said coming over to them. "So Twilight ready to go?"

"Yeah mom. Let's get going" Twilight said before they started to walk. "Our next stop is the Everfree Forest"

"Everfree? Why?" Applejack asked as they walked.

"It's part of my duties to make sure nothing wonders out towards the village" Twilight explained.

"I thought the Everfree was doing fine after the last time we saved it" Applejack looked at her confused.

"It was. But lately things have been off there. Treasures go missing. Animals are acting more violent for some reason too" Twilight pointed out.

"Uhhh..." Applejack gulped with worry at this. She knew why all that happened but she wasn't sure if she should tell her friend or not. "I might...know something about that..."

"Oh?" Twilight stopped and looked at her. "Tell me then"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now okay? Let's just leave it at that" Applejack said trying to avoid the subject.

"Okay?" Twilight watched her walk off leaving her concerned. Her mom walked up to her and sighed. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No dear. She's just going through some changes. She's not used to being alone" Velvet explained. "At least I think that's the problem"

"I hope not all of my friends have changed..." Twilight took a deep breath to calm herself. "It'll be tough if their not like they used to be"

"Don't be silly. Even if they change they are still your friends" Velvet patted her back and walked on.

Twilight smiled at this. She was glad her mother was there. She then headed off to the Everfree forest with the others. Meanwhile Shining Star was looking over some history books in the Canterlot library. She had history books in her old room but this history she never knew about. Then again her books were much older according to the dates on the books anyway.

She was confused for the most part. But Twilight was right about Celestia and Luna. But she still didn't understand why they were treated like gods or higher beings. A princess was just a title to her. She put the book she was reading down and got up to stretch a bit. She walked over to a window and looked out of it. She could see the guards and servants working. She liked to watch them all work. She was scared of being around people but seeing them work so well together made her feel good inside.

"Have you adjusted to the outside yet?" Celestia asked walking into the room.

Shining Star looked over to her and smiled. "It's difficult, but I think I'm getting a little used to it"

"I'm pleased to hear that Shining Star" Celestia said walking up next to her. "Have you learned our current history?"

"I have...but I still don't understand...why are Alicorns treated so differently from everyone else?" Shining Star asked looking up at her. "Are we better then everyone else? Why is being a princess such a big deal?"

"I understand how you feel. Being a princess isn't a way of saying we're better then they are. It's a title to show they can depend on us. We are rulers of Equestria to guide the people who need us. We hare not above them" Celestia explained.

Shining Star sighed and looked out the window again. "Is it wrong for alicorns to be free of rules?"

"What do you mean?" Celestia asked confused.

"I saw it in Twilight's eyes. She was made into an alicorn not because she wanted it. But because you princess's wanted another princess around. Am I right?" Shining Star asked.

Celestia let out a sigh. "She was ready to take the responsibility's"

"Ready is one thing Princess Celestia. Wanting is another" Shining Star pointed out.

"My student before wanted the power I offered...I refused her because she wanted it so badly" Celestia said.

"Uh...why?" Shining Star asked confused. "Isn't it a princess's job to give to others what they ask?"

"Well in some cases but you have to realize when there is darkness in one's heart and when there is good" Celestia explained to the confused mare.

"Your world is so confusing. Darkness is a natural part of being an alicorn. You can't tell me you haven't used dark magic before yourself" Shining Star said.

"It's true. I have used dark magic before and I am not prefect like most believe I am. I have made countless mistakes in my life. I wish I could see my old student and talk with her again. I wish I could take back Twilight's change. But I can't and I have to live with that" Celestia felt bad bringing this to light. She didn't like to talk about it.

"Celestia. It's okay. I'm not attacking you" Shining Star knew she hit a soft spot and saw the hurt in her eyes. "I shouldn't be asking all these questions. I'm sorry..."

Celestia smiled at this. "It's alright. You have every right to question me"

"Maybe instead of questions we could pretend this talk never happened and have some tea?" Shining Star said with a smile.

"Sure. I'd like that" Celestia said. They went out of the library and headed out to the balcony where they saw Luna drinking a shake. "Oh Luna. It's good to see you here, we can chat"

"Hello dear sister and hello Shining Star. Did you sleep well?" Luna asked.

"I slept fine..." Shining Star went over to her and sat down. "I've been learning a lot about the world's current history and it's amazing to learn so much"

"Oh that reminds me. Cadance has shared with me some of the the long lost history books from your room" Luna said taking out a book. "Even I never realized how different things are from the past. I was always wondering why Melody Bloom was acting so strange"

"I'm glad you like reading. You both can borrow any book I own if you'd like" Shining Star said.

"Thank you. But what really caught my eye was this" Luna opened the book and showed it to Celestia. "I've never seen anything like it"

Celestia took the book and looked it over. She could see a page filled with ideas and plans. "What is this?"

Shining Star blushed realizing what they were reading. "Oh my..."

"Is this your idea? It sounds amazing!" Celestia said excitedly.

"It's nothing special..." Shining Star said.

On the book there was notes and small blue prints of technology fused with magic. It was something Celestia had never seen before. "Magic technology...I never heard of such a thing before"

"Although I have to ask. Why did you write in a history book?" Luna asked confused.

"I didn't have a lot of paper..." Shining Star admitted.

"With this technology you could solve so many problems all at once...You could change the world!" Celestia said setting the book down. "We simply can not ignore this. Shining Star. I'll be happy to lend you any help you need for such a project!"

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Shining Star looked at her with a smile. "Honest?"

"Of course! We princess's will do everything we can for you to help this project along!" Celestia said.

"One of those projects is a city. How will you manage that?" Luna asked.

"Actually I need to invent a few things first...can I trouble you for a place to work in?" Shining Star said.

"You can use the empty room near your soon to be room. Will that work?" Celestia asked.

"Oh it'll be great. Thank you, I just hope my inventions work. I never had the materials to test any of it" Shining Star pointed out.

"So what will you call this life changing city you thought up?" Luna asked.

"I think I'll call it...Feathermane" Shining Star said proudly.

"The kingdom of Feathermane? It sounds lovely" Celestia said taking a cup of tea and drinking from it.

Shining Star felt like she finally had a goal. She only made those plans on a passing due to being bored. She had forgotten about them for years. Thought of them as childish. But the gleam in Celestia's eyes when she saw it. It made her feel good seeing her smile. Like she was wanting a mother's approval. "I'll get started right away! It'll be easy!"

Shining Star then ran off in a happily. Luna turned to Celestia and grinned. "Well well. Look who's the big mother figure"

Celestia blushed at this and looked away. "I'm just trying to be helpful. Shining Star is a genius, Equestria needs her. I have a feeling Twilight and Shining Star are the future of this world"

Luna sighed at this and nodded. "I believe you sister...by the way, have you spoken with Melody as of late?"

"Melody Bloom? No it's been quite awhile since we spoke" Celestia admitted. "I would be lying if I said I didn't want to see her"

"Then go see her, I can watch over the castle for a couple hours. You need to have a life outside of being ruler. Like I do" Luna explained.

"You have a life outside your duties?" Celestia asked.

"Of course I do. Me and Cadance go out for a girl's night at least twice a week" Luna said happily.

"You both go and don't tell me!? That's not fair" Celestia said annoyed.

"Actually we did ask you. You were just to sleep deprived to notice" Luna pointed out with a bit of a laugh.

"Oh..right" Celestia smiled at this. It wasn't every day she saw Luna smile like that. "Well maybe I will go out on a date. It's been a long time"

"Huh?" Luna cocked her head confused. "A date? As in a date date?"

"Did you really think me and Melody were just friends? Hehe!" Celestia hinted as she got up and walked away. Of course Celestia was just pulling Luna's leg. She wasn't actually dating anyone but it was fun to watch her sister freak out a bit.

Luna was left confused and unsure of what she heard was right or not. She just went back to drinking her tea trying to settle her odd feelings about that. Back in Ponyville Twilight was looking over the borders around the Everfree forest. She didn't find much wrong. Just a few animals running around. Which that itself was odd, normally Fluttershy was taking care of the animals so nothing ever left the forest.

"This is so strange. No monsters just the normal animals that Fluttershy takes care of. Why are they not with Fluttershy?" Twilight asked as she paced.

"Maybe she stopped caring about for the animals and found a new hobby?" Applejack pointed out.

"That doesn't sound like Fluttershy at all" Twilight stated. "She's not the kind of person to do that"

As they were talking a sudden shock wave hit the area knocking them all off their feet. "Whoa!?" Then something came flying by them into the forest at the speed of a bullet.

"What was that!?" Twilight said freaked out.

"I have no idea!" Applejack said still feeling dazed from getting knocked down.

"I've never seen something like that!" Velvet said sitting up holding her head. Her forehead was bleeding from the impact of hitting the ground but she wasn't feeling that much pain. "Ugh..."

"Mom are you okay!?" Twilight saw this and dashed over to her.

"Yeah...ow...I think so" Velvet said starting to feel the effects of the trauma.

"Your bleeding!" Twilight said as she looked her wound over.

"I've taken a lot of beatings before Twilight. I'll be okay" Velvet said with a bit of a smile.

"What in tarnation was that shock wave about!?" Applejack stood up and looked towards the forest.

"I have no idea..." Twilight said.

"Hey! Are you girls okay!?" They heard a voice from above making them look up to see Misty Gale. "Sorry about that!"

"Misty? What are you doing here?" Twilight asked confused.

Misty flew down to the ground and smiled. "I'm training someone, it's not easy but I've been having fun doing it"

"Well your fun hurt Twilight's mom!" Applejack said annoyed.

"Really? I'm sorry about that Twilight" Misty then went to them and looked over the wound of Velvet. "Well it didn't cause to much damage. She'll need to get it treated though"

"Misty...I don't think I was fast enough..." Another voice came from the forest and walked up to them.

Twilight and Applejack noticed Fluttershy walking out of the forest covered in twigs and leaves. "Fluttershy!?"

"Oh hello Twilight. Hello Applejack, what are you two doing here?" Fluttershy smiled seeing her friends. "It's been awhile"

"Fluttershy was that you who created a shock wave!?" Twilight asked shocked.

"I uh...yes?" Fluttershy looked away embarrassed.

"Do you have any bandages Fluttershy? Seems we hurt Twilight's mom during the training" Misty Gale asked.

"Oh dear. I didn't mean to hurt anyone.." Fluttershy felt terrible about hurting someone. "I have some at my cottage"

They took Velvet to Fluttershy's cottage and Fluttershy helped bandage Velvet up. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Twilight's mom. I didn't mean to hurt you"

"It's okay, really I wasn't hurt that bad" Velvet said as Fluttershy treated the wound. "But thank you"

"I just don't get it...how did FLUTTERSHY of all people create such a powerful shock wave?" Twilight asked Applejack hoping she would know the answer.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen her in a long time. How DID she do that?" Applejack turned to Misty confused.

"Well duh. I've been helping her" Misty said with a grin. "The old shy Fluttershy is long gone. I've taught her to be a ruthless flyer!"

"Ruthless? Fluttershy? Those two words don't go together at all" Twilight said before she looked at Fluttershy. "Your not that different are you?"

"Oh no I haven't changed. I've just been learning to fly faster and be less afraid" Fluttershy admitted. "Thanks to Misty I've improved my flight speed by a lot and I'm not jumping at my own shadow...as much"

"Wow so even Fluttershy has changed while I was busy..." Twilight said feeling down.

"Don't be sad sweetheart. She wants to improve her life taking care of animals isn't really a thankful job after all" Velvet explained.

"Yeah okay I just wish I could go back to how things were" Twilight admitted.

"Oh deary don't be afraid of change. Your a princess after all change is good isn't it?" Velvet said as Fluttershy finished bandaging her head.

"Change huh? Maybe I really am just stuck in the past.." Twilight thought about it as she began to pace a little.

"You don't need to stress about it sugarcube just think about the present" Applejack pointed.

"Maybe. I'll have to give it some thought" Twilight said before she stepped outside.

"Oh...did I do something wrong?" Fluttershy asked feeling bad.

"It's not you sweetie. It's just Twilight is going through some harsh times. She just needs to adjust" Velvet pointed out.

"Well I need to change. I'm really sweaty!" Misty spoke up. "Time for a bath! I'm using your shower Flutters!"

"Okay then" Fluttershy said sitting down.

Misty smiled and walked upstairs. Applejack watched her and looked at her crotch. She heard stories about Misty being a hermaphrodite but she didn't believe it. Who could be a girl and a boy at the same time? Applejack had to see this for herself.

Misty Gale went into the shower room and started to undress. However she didn't close the door all the way. Applejack snuck over to the door and looked through it a bit to watch her. As she watched Misty undressed she couldn't help but lick her lips and go right in. she went up behind Misty and grabbed her.

"Huh?" Misty looked back half naked and Applejack kissed her. "Mmmmmmmm!?"

Applejack kissed her deeply and closed the door. Velvet smiled as Fluttershy was brushing her hair. "So Fluttershy, can you tell me about yourself?"

"Oh uh...there isn't much to tell...I'm not that interesting.." Fluttershy said with a bit of a blush.

"With that shock wave you created? Your anything but boring dear. Your very interesting in fact. All of Twilight's friends are so far. That Misty Gale seems like quite the teacher"

"Oh she's very good. I was scared of even going two feet off the ground but thanks to Misty I can fly without too much fear...although I still get scared.." Fluttershy said happily.

"Well I'm glad your facing your fears. It takes a lot to do that" Velvet said as Fluttershy kept brushing.

Twilight sat at Fluttershy's outdoor table and was deep in thought when she heard a jingle of bells. She stopped and looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Bells?"

The strange sound only lasted for a couple seconds before it was gone she was left confused but she decided to brush it off. She figured she was just tired and needed to rest so she went back inside. It was going to be a long day for her and she had a feeling something even more strange then Discord was going to happen soon.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hahaha! And Twilight walked into our room holding her teddy Ursa minor saying that Nightmare Moon was haunting her dreams. I couldn't let her sleep all by herself so I let her sleep with us that night. She was so cute as a filly!" Velvet said with a laugh.

"Mom! Don't tell her that! I was three years old at the time!" Twilight said blushing.

Fluttershy let out a small laugh. "Sounds like you had a fun childhood Twilight"

Twilight blushed deeply. "Well I'm sure your childhood was just as amusing as mine was..."

"Oh uh...ye-yeah..." Fluttershy stopped and looked down at her lap she didn't want to talk about her childhood. She couldn't let her friends now about what it was really like.

"Fluttershy? You okay?" Twilight cocked her head. She hadn't Fluttershy looking that worried before.

"Oh its...nothing I'm just thinking...about the days when I was a filly" Fluttershy bit her lip gently.

Twilight knew something was wrong with her. But she didn't want to push her on something she didn't want to talk about. "Oh okay then"

"Oh come now you two are far to serious, just relax a little" Velvet said. "So Twilight? What's next on the list?"

"Well I have to go see Rarity for a gown to wear at the next ball, I haven't see Rarity in a long time though. I hope she hasn't changed to much" Twilight said.

"Well I'm free for awhile today. How about I come along? It'll be like old times" Fluttershy said with a smile.

"That would be fine with me Fluttershy. I like the company" Twilight smiled at her.

"Once Misty is done with her shower we can get going then" Velvet said. She had felt a lot better lately due to all the stuff happening with Twilight and forgetting about her own troubles.

"She's been up there pretty long, I wonder if she's okay?" Twilight wondered.

"And I noticed Applejack disappeared as well" Fluttershy pointed out.

"Hehe, don't worry they'll be back down here soon" Velvet said with a grin. She could tell what was going on upstairs. Sometimes girls just needed to some stress relief.

Meanwhile at the castle Luna was outside the doors of Shining Star's new work space. "Shining Star? Are you busy?"

She didn't get a response of course, but she was hoping to spend some time with her. "If your not busy we could go out into the town?"

Shining Star poked her head out of the door. She was wearing a pair of goggles and she smiled at her. "What did you want Luna?"

"I was wanting to spend time with you. Your project will take a long time after all. So there is no rush am I right?" Luna questioned.

"Well actually thanks to my blue prints I'm more then half way done with the prototypes!" Shining Star said. She sounded completely different and her smile was wide. She was so different when she was working with technology or magic that it rather shocked Luna.

"Oh uh...wow. That's amazing. You work so fast" Luna said confused on how it was even possible to be that fast. "So is that a no on...oh what do they call it now...the hangings?"

"Hangings? What's that?" Shining Star asked confused.

"Well I suppose it is a group of people that gather around to watch a criminal be hanged. It was a fun pass time back then!" Luna said excitedly.

"Uuh...I don't think that sounds very fun..." Shining Star pointed out.

"Oh right, punishment has been banned since I was banished" Luna said a bit annoyed.

"Well if there is nothing else, I guess I'll go back to work" Shining Star said about to close the door when Luna stopped the door.

"Hold on. I merely wish to get to know you. Twilight suggested once I be more social" Luna pointed out. "Is that okay with you?"

"Oh is that all? Okay then I don't mind. Come on in" Shining Star opened the door for her. Luna walked in and saw all the strange metals and buzzing magic spheres around the room with an even stranger device in the middle.

"What is that?" Luna asked walking over to it. When she got near it, it seemed to glow gently.

"It's not done yet. But it's going to be my answer to Magi-technology" Shining Star explained.

"Magi-what?" Luna raised an eye-brow. "It's beautiful whatever it does"

"Here I'll explain" Shining Star smiled happy to explain. "You see, I used special gems that contain magic in them. It's not unicorn magic or even forbidden magic. It's magic in it's purest form hardened and formed into a natural gem. Using the gems with my technology I can build means to talk to others even if their far away. Make food grow without labor. The possibilities are endless!"

Luna felt most of what she said fly over her head. She had a general idea of what she meant though. "I see..so in a way this..uh device...does many things?"

"Well if you simplify it, different devices do different things even with the same kind of gem" Shining Star tried to explain a little easier.

"It sounds dangerous. Such power could truly change the world" Luna said worried.

"It's not dangerous at all. I'd never make something harmful to anyone" Shining Star explained confused on why she would think that.

"I just hope you know what your doing. That is all I am saying" Luna pointed out.

"Well put your worries away Luna I'll test it out and make sure it works before I do anything big with it" Shining Star said happily.

"That's good to know" Luna felt a lot better, but still didn't know if this new technology was truly safe.

Shining Star noticed her worry but didn't say anything. She knew it was strange for them, it was something they never saw before let alone thought it was possible. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Shining Star" Luna was glad for a change of subject. "What is it?"

"Why is Celestia so nice to me? We barely know each other and yet she treats me like family" Shining Star said confused. "I just don't understand"

"I'll let you in on a little secret Shining Star" Luna said before sitting down on a nearby chair. "You see...my dear sister has gone through a lot. She desires a family but never found a love to start one, well from this world anyway..she thought she could make Twilight into something of a daughter but she already had a mother so it didn't work out. Cadance was adopted into the family but as a niece, however your not like them. Your like us. Born as an alicorn so she feels a closer bond with you"

"Wow...She thinks that way about me? That's a lot to take in" Shining Star admitted. "I think I understand how she feels. I never had a family ether"

"You two are more alike then you both realize" Luna said with a smile. "I for one am actually jealous of that trait you share"

"Really?" Shining Star asked. "But your sisters, how closer can you be?"

"We're family this is true. But we couldn't be further apart" Luna admitted. "Sometimes I wonder how we're related"

Shining Star went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know much about family..or anything about it really, but I know that you and Celestia are closer then you think"

"Thanks Shining Star. You are wiser then your age suggests" Luna said feeling better.

"Now could you be a dear and help me with my project?" Shining Star asked getting back to work.

"I do not mind at all" Luna got up and went to help her.

Back in Ponyvile Applejack came walking down looking strangely satisfied. She wobbled a little but managed to get to a chair before anyone really noticed. "Hey girls. What did I miss?"

"Not much we were just talking" Twilight said. "What were you doing? You sure took a long time"

"I uh...I just had to talk with Misty for a bit, something I wanted to discuss with her in private" Applejack said a bit sweaty.

"Okay?" Twilight raised an eye-brow. "That was a long talk though"

"I had a lot to talk about that's all" Applejack said trying to avoid the subject.

"Well I think it's nice that Applejack is getting along with Misty Gale. Making friends is important after all" Fluttershy pointed out.

"That is true Fluttershy. So no harm no foul" Twilight said.

Misty Gale soon came downstairs with the same satisfied look Applejack came down with. She was now wearing a white shirt and blue hoodie with a blue skirt and white and black boots. "Glad to be in my own skin again, hey ladies!"

"Hey Misty, did you enjoy your shower?" Fluttershy asked innocently.

"I loved it! I hadn't had a shower that good in a long time!" Misty said as she dried off her hair.

"I'm glad you feel better Misty. Now how about we get going to Rarity's?" Twilight asked getting up.

"Okay let's get going" Fluttershy said getting up. "I'd like to see Rarity again"

"Me too, shall we?" Applejack said waiting at the door.

They all got up and walked out of Fluttershy's place. Velvet only grinned at Misty which made her confused as they walked.

"What are you so happy about?" Misty asked.

"Oh it's nothing. I just haven't heard a shower that fun in a long time" Velvet said happily.

"Oh uh...yeah" Misty blushed. She could tell Velvet knew what actually happened. But she could also tell that she wasn't going to say anything. She was relived to know that mostly. "It was a nice shower"

It wasn't too long before they made it to Rarity's shop however when they got there, there was a sign on the door that read "Closed" Twilight looked at it confused. "Huh? She should still be open, did something happen?"

"I wish I knew" Fluttershy said as Twilight checked the door. It opened without any problem so it wasn't locked. They walked in the shop and noticed the lights were on but Twilight could feel something was off about the place.

"Twilight? Fluttershy? Applejack? Is that you?" A voice came from around the corner. "What are you all doing here?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about a dress for an upcoming ball. It's not big so it doesn't need to be fancy. Do you think you come up with something?" Twilight asked happy to hear her friend's voice.

Rarity came out of the next room over. She was wearing a similar outfit like she had before but it her shirt was dark blue and her skirt was black. "It's been awhile ladies. How are you?"

"I've been so-so" Applejack said.

"Oh I've been great actually. You wouldn't believe what I've done" Fluttershy said happily.

"I'm just doing my princess duties...and I wanted an excuse to see my friends" Twilight said with a bit of a giggle.

"I'm glad to see you all. I really am..but I'd actually like to be alone" Rarity said wit ha sigh. "Things haven't been good for me lately"

"Did something happen?" Twilight asked.

"I'd rather not speak of it. It's a terrible tale..." Rarity said with a hint of sadness and anger.

"Did you miss some kind of fancy party? Or did you mess up your make up?" Applejack asked jokingly.

However Rarity didn't find it as funny and crossed her arms in anger. "Oh yes. Make up and party's are my ONLY problems I don't have anything else to worry about. It's not like I'm a unicorn or something!"

The girls looked at each other concerned. They knew Rarity was sensitive but that was strange. Twilight knew she was having some real problems now. "Rarity relax, why are you so upset? Is there anything I can do?"

"Oh the princess has time for a lowly peasant like me? I'm flattered really but I don't need or want your help" Rarity said with a huff.

Twilight was taken by surprise by what Rarity said. She wasn't normally like that last time they talked she was happy for her. Now she didn't know if that was a mask or something. "Rarity..."

"Well not everyone can be the best. Some of us actually have to work to get where we are!" Rarity snapped at her.

"Rarity it's okay. We're all friends here" Fluttershy tried to speak up. "Please don't be angry"

Rarity realized what she said and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Twilight...these last few days have been horrible and I took it out on you...please just...leave me be..."

"Can't you tell us what happened?" Twilight asked.

"Well...alright" Rarity hung her head and spoke. "I found out...I'm weak..my magic is weaker then a child's...my own sister thinks I'm a failure. She ran off to Trixie saying she's the best unicorn there is..."

"Ha! Trixie!? Skilled in magic? Please" Applejack laughed at that but Twilight looked at her annoyed.

"Applejack she is skilled. Just because she's gloats about it doesn't mean she's not good at it" Twilight explained and turned back to Rarity. "But why do you think your weak?"

"Because I couldn't even cast a level two spell!" Rarity said upset with herself. "I can only do basics! I haven't used magic in so long I lost my touch!"

"Well...magic isn't everything right?" Fluttershy tried to comfort her. This however only made Rarity more upset.

"Oh yes. Magic doesn't matter. Why don't we just cut off my horn and forget about it!" Rarity said with a stomp of her foot. "Why don't we chop off your wings and see how you fair!?"

"Oh uh...I'm sorry..." Fluttershy backed away and stared at her feet.

"A unicorn can't live without magic. It's a part of what they are. That's like asking a pegasi to never fly! It doesn't work" Rarity explained trying not to be as angry as she was.

"Rarity, I'm sorry things haven't been going well for you. But it sounds like you need help more then ever. Let your friends help you" Twilight pointed out.

"I'm sorry Twilight. But right now...I want to be alone" Rarity said before she went over to a bag full of things. "I was actually planning a trip before you got here. I need to study my magic"

"Do you have to go so soon?" Applejack asked.

"I'd like to go soon. But Twilight needs a dress...I'll see what I can do while I'm away" Rarity said a lot calmer.

"Would you come with us until I'm done with my duties today? I'd like to talk with you again like the old days" Twilight explained.

"Well...I guess I could..." Rarity thought about it and smiled. "Okay then"

Rarity then took her bag and walked outside followed by Applejack. Twilight was about to head outside with them when Fluttershy grabbed her shoulder. "Wait Twilight...are you okay?"

Twilight sighed and shook her head. "No...Rarity was right about me you know? I did get everything served to me. I earned some of it sure but it still hurts to heard my friends say it"

Fluttershy hugged her suddenly from behind. "You know she didn't mean it. We're all going through though times. You might be an alicorn princess, but your still a person. Just like Celestia. Your not perfect"

"Thanks Fluttershy. That means a lot to me" Twilight was glad to hear that. She turned to her and gave her a hug.

"What you need is some Pinkie Pie cheering up. And didn't you say you wanted to go to Sugarcube corner for lunch?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight's stomach growled as she was reminded of food. "Your right. I'm starving!"

"Then let's go!" Fluttershy said letting her go and going outside. Twilight smiled and left the shop to join her friends.

Meanwhile in the Crystal Empire. Melody Bloom was scanning the area. She loved watching the town and all it's people. Melody was a bit of a traveler really. She loved all sorts of the new cultures around the world. But her favorite was the Crystal Empire so far. Mainly because it was the closest to how she used to live.

She wandered into the castle gates and saw the guards walking around. With a couple of them standing guard over the new princess's old room. She saw Flash Sentry pacing around as a guard normally did and went over to him. "Hey Flashy!"

"Huh?" Flash Sentry looked at her confused. "You know me? I'm afraid I'm at a disadvantage"

"You don't remember me? Melody Bloom. I'm the girl sealed away in ice for four thousand years? Twilight's friend?" Melody said shaking her tail a little. She was rather excited.

"Oh! Twilight told me about you. It's nice to meet you!" Flash said as he shook her hand. "What can I do for you?"

"Well it's more like what I can do for you" Melody said looking him over and licked her lips. "She was right about you hot stuff"

Flash blushed at her comment. "Thank you, but what do you mean what you can do for me?"

"I'm setting up a little dating for a certain princess. You see she's been lonely lately and she needs someone to help her rule her kingdom and you look like a great could be king" Melody pointed out.

"Me? But I'm just a guard..." Flash said looking away.

"So? That didn't stop Twilight's brother...uh Shining Plate or whatever" Melody said. She barely knew the guy but only a little bit.

"That would be prince Shining Armor actually. And you have a point" Flash said with a smile. "Do you really think I'd have a shot?"

"I could get you a chance. That's better then most if you ask me" Melody said.

"You know what? I'll take you up on that offer" Flash nodded.

"Great! I'd like to see your seed run around someday!" Melody said bluntly.

"Uh...my...what?" Flash said confused and embarrassed. "Thanks?"

"If it doesn't work out with Twilight I might want you myself" Melody said enjoying teasing him.

Flash didn't know what to say but he got she was messing with him so he smiled at her. "Your different from the rumors. What was that one about your into pain or something?"

Melody blushed at this. She didn't really like to talk about her...other half. She was rather ashamed of how she got during..those times. But she couldn't help it. "Yeah...uh..those rumors are...a little off"

"But there is truth to it?" Flash asked raising an eye-brow.

"I don't like to talk about it much" Melody said plainly.

"I understand. People are into different things right?" Flash said reassuring her.

"That is true. Thanks Flashy" Melody said before she turned away and walked off. "I'll come get you when Twilight's ready!"

"Sure thing!" Flash said feeling rather good now. He needed it more then he realized as he went back to work.

Back at ponyville Velvet watched as she walked with her daughter and her friends to Sugarcube Corner. Twilight looked over at her and smiled. "How are you feeling mom?"

"I'm a bit hungry. But other then that I'm feeling much better" Velvet said.

"By the way Twilight? Why is your mother visiting? You didn't tell us" Rarity asked a bit annoyed.

"She actually just came here on her own. She came here because she and my dad broke up recently" Twilight explained still hurt about the news.

"O-oh...I'm sorry" Rarity felt stupid for asking something that hurtful. "I'm sorry Ms. Velvet"

"Oh don't worry about it. It's my problem" Velvet said. She didn't want others getting involved in her love life. She just wanted to forget about the pain. "This whole town is full of problems. It's no wonder my little Twilight stays here. She can't help but put her nose in things"

Twilight blushed at her mother's words. "Mom! I am not nosy!"

"That sounds like Twilight to a tee! Haha!" Applejack laughed.

"I think it's nice. Not many people care about so many random people like her" Fluttershy pointed out.

They enjoyed a good laugh as they got to into the shop. As they entered Winter Sugar greeted them happily. "Welcome!"

Winter saw who there were and smiled. "Oh hey girls it's been a long time since I saw you all together!"

"Hey Winter Sugar. It really as been awhile" Twilight said getting a table for them. They all sat with her and Winter went over to them. "So what can I get you girls?"

Twilight's stomach growled as loud as an Ursa Major making her blush a deep red. "I uh...well"

Winter Sugar however knew that that meant. "Sounds like someone could go for a big helping of my special cream cheese tarts!"

"I'd love some! Thank you" Twilight said almost drooling thinking about the delicious food.

"How about the rest of you?" Winter Sugar asked.

"We'll have the same. Just not as big" Fluttershy spoke up.

"I like that idea. You girls?" Rarity said.

"Sure!" Velvet said excitedly. "I love tarts!"

"Me too!" Applejack said.

"Well okay then! Tarts all around!" Winter said and got back into the kitchen.

As she left Pinkie Pie came walking from the downstairs. Not even noticing them. "Winter? Could I get some more of that...what was it again? Coffee?"

"But Pinkie you don't like that stuff, why do you want more?" Winter asked from the other room.

"So I don't fall asleep during my next job silly" Pinkie said.

"Pinkie?" Twilight looked over and smiled seeing her. "Hey Pinkie!"

Pinkie looked over and gave a huff. "Oh...hey Twilight"

Twilight knew that she deserved that. But it still hurt nonetheless. "Pinkie...I know I've missed our hanging out time a lot and I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you and everyone else"

"Well your a bit late for that princess Twilight. I'm an older sister soon. I have to shape up and be a good role model now" Pinkie said annoyed and with a yawn. She looked like she hadn't slept in awhile.

Twilight looked at her hurt and confused. "Pinkie...I'm so sorry...please don't be mad at me. I really did try to be there with you...I just lost track of time and then some things came up, I've been so busy lately"

"What do you mean an older sister soon?" Applejack asked.

Pinkie sighed and rubbed her tired eyes before going over to them and sitting next to Twilight. "Yeah. It's great news! My parents are having another baby soon and that means I'll be a big sister!"

"That's great news Pinkie. I'm really happy for you!" Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Pinkie said before she let out a loud yawn.

"Are you okay? You don't look well" Twilight tried to speak to her but it seemed Pinkie was ignoring her.

Winter Sugar came over and gave Pinkie a cup of coffee. "You really should sleep Pinkie"

"I'll be fine" Pinkie said taking it and then taking a sip. "Gah...it still tastes bad..."

"You hate coffee. Why are you drinking that?" Applejack asked.

"Because I need to stay awake for my other jobs. I have to save up a lot of money to go visit my family and I want to do it as soon as I can so I can see my baby sister!" Pinkie explained.

"That's not healthy Pinkie. And that's a drink for adults of course it tastes terrible" Fluttershy pointed out. "I don't know why but adult tastes are...really...really bad"

"Tell me about it" Pinkie said looking sickened from drinking it.

"Pinkie!" Twilight sudden said loudly making her jump. "Stop ignoring me!"

Pinkie huffed and crossed her arms. "You ignored me! So fair is fair!"

"I want to make it up to you Pinkie. We're friends and I've been stupid but please don't push me away!" Twilight said upset mainly at herself, she turned away and hung her head.

Pinkie stopped and noticed how sad Twilight was. She was mad but she couldn't stay mad at Twilight. "Listen..Twilight. I'm sorry.."

Twilight looked back at her and smiled. "So...are we still friends?"

Pinkie smiled and hugged her. "We never stopped"

"Looks like we're all back together now!" Applejack pointed out.

"Actually we're still missing Rainbow Dash" Fluttershy said.

"Why do we need her? She's always such a brute" Rarity said with a sigh.

"You really need to lighten up Rarity" Applejack said.

"What I need is real magic skills" Rarity frowned.

"Okay girls!" Winter called out as she brought over a huge plate of large tarts. "Enjoy!"

"Oh finally! I'm so hungry!" Twilight said taking a few and started to eat. "Mmmmm! Delicious as always Winter Sugar!"

They all got some and started to eat. Pinkie chugged her coffee and stood up. "Well girls. I should get going"

"Wait. Why don't you come with us?" Velvet spoke up. "We're going to the Hospital next for a charity. We could use someone to liven the place up"

Pinkie stopped and thought about it. It had been awhile since she got to have fun for no reason. She smiled widely and sat down with them. "Well if you insist!"

Twilight was overjoyed by this. She was finally with her friends again and things were looking up once more. Although she felt something was wrong with each of them she knew she could help. All she had left today was the charity and then she could find Rainbow Dash and finally be with all her past friends. She was rather looking forward to it.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was bright in the sky and Luna had gone to bed to get ready for her shift and Shining Star was visiting Celestia watching her work. Celestia was mainly just listening to the people talking about their daily lives and how bad things are and how they worked over and over.

Shining Star couldn't be in the room however. She just had to watch from the back room. But she felt excited. Being a ruler, seeing a ruler in action made her feel in awe. Celestia had been a ruler for a long time and it showed.

After awhile Celestia was able to break away from the people and go back to her other duties. Shining Star joined her as she walked down the hall. "That was amazing Celestia"

"What was?" Celestia asked.

"The way you rule. Your kind and gentle. But firm and strong..I could never do that" Shining Star said.

"It's nothing special Shining Star. I'm just listening that is all" Celestia explained. "We princess's are here for the people, one day you'll be a leader as well"

"I'm not a leader type. I'm more of inventor. I love to build things and casting magic. I can't really talk to others" Shining Star pointed out.

"But you are talking to me just fine" Celestia said.

"That's because I know you. Being a ruler is all about talking with strangers or something weird like that" Shining Star said.

"Well it is a lot more then that but your only eighteen. You have a lot to learn" Celestia said as they walked.

"I've studied all my life. I want to do more then learn, I want to experience it now. And I'm older then I look" Shining Star said.

"I heard from Cadance about the room you lived in. did you know they found some very strange things in that room" Celestia said. "Like those time spells in the walls"

"All of them?" Shining Star asked. "I knew about them but I didn't understand why they were there"

"Someone wanted you to stay young...I'm afraid our studies have lead to...some bad news" Celestia said.

"What bad news?" Shining Star looked worried.

"Your body was being fed time magic. Day in and day out...for around a thousand years" Celestia said looking at her before she stopped. "The magic affected your aging process. As far as we can tell you have a few years before you stop aging altogether. You might if your lucky get to be twenty one"

"But...that means...I'll be a teenager forever?" Shining Star asked looking scared.

"I'm sorry Shining Star. But I think so" Celestia said with a nod.

"Then...my dreams will never come true.." Shining Star hung her head.

"Your dreams? What are they?" Celestia asked hoping to cheer her up.

"Truth is...I always wanted a family. It's always been a dream of mine because I never had one growing up" Shining Star explained.

"That is a noble dream. And I know how you feel" Celestia smiled at this. She realized they shared that dream. It wasn't her only dream but it was a big one. "I had a dream like that once myself"

"Luna told me about that.." Shining Star admitted. "But at least you have a chance"

"I wish that was true...but my love was lost sometime ago..." Celestia said.

"Oh...I'm sorry" Shining Star felt worse now. "I guess we princess's don't have it easy huh?"

"The only princess's that do are in fairy tales" Celestia answered plainly.

In Ponyville they had finished eating and Twilight felt a lot better now that she was full. "Haaa..that was good"

"It really was!" Velvet said wiping off some crumbs off her daughter's lips with a cloth.

"Mom! I'm not a kid anymore!" Twilight said huffy but it only made her cuter.

"You'll always be my baby girl. Even if you are a princess" Velvet said smiling.

"Thanks mom" Twilight smiled at this. "But please don't baby me in front of my friends"

"I'll try. But no promises" Velvet said with a grin.

Applejack watched them and realized she had forgotten what it was like to be around her own family. The last time she talked with them she had a fight with them. Fluttershy and Rarity saw this but didn't say anything. Rarity however stood up and dusted off her dress. "So are we ready to go?"

"Yeah. I think it's time to finish today's duties" Twilight got up as well. "Shall we ladies?"

"Okay!" The rest of them got up and left the place for Winter Sugar to clean up.

The group made their way to the hospital charity party. There was several doctors and business men all around the place talking. Fluttershy smiled at Rarity as they walked up to the event. "This looks like a fancy party. Did you make any dresses for this?"

"No" Rarity said plainly. "I'm not in the mood for dresses right now"

"Oh uh...okay" Fluttershy felt awkward talking to her as she was now.

"Hey princess!" A girl called out running over to them. "Hey!"

"Huh?" Twilight looked over and saw Sharp petal running up to them. "Hello? Who are you?"

"My name is Sharp Petal and I'm a friend of Rainbow Dash! She told me all about you!" Sharp Petal said catching her breath.

"You know Rainbow Dash? How is she?" Twilight asked.

"She's...not good" Sharp Petal said. "She...she was hurt and...she lost her eyesight...she's blind"

"WHAT!?" The group said in shock. Twilight grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a bit. "Where is she!?"

"She's actually in the hospital. They moved her into a room on the second floor while they figure out how to help her" Sharp Petal explained.

"We have to go see her!" Twilight said running off. Her friends quickly followed after her leaving Sharp and Velvet there.

Twilight soon ran into Rainbow Dash's room. "Rainbow!?"

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash was sitting in a wheel chair looking out a window with bandages over her eyes. "Twilight, is that you?"

Twilight ran over and hugged her. "Rainbow Dash! Are you okay!?"

"Whoa-whoa...calm down Twilight" Rainbow Dash felt around and hugged her back. "I'm fine"

"How are you fine!? Your blind! How are you fine!?" Twilight said in a panic.

"Well sure I am...but I'm getting used to it" Rainbow Dash said patting her back. "Your hugging me a little tight"

"Oh sorry" Twilight let go of her and looked at her face. "How did this happen?"

"It was a stupid prank gone bad that's all...Rainbows really burn" Rainbow Dash admitted sarcastically. "Looks like my dreams of being a Wonderbolt is over though"

"I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash...I wish I could help" Twilight said. "Even alicorn magic can't heal blindness"

"Hey stop already..you sound like Fluttershy now" Rainbow Dash pointed out. "I'd rather you not sound like..you know?"

"Like a none-winner?" Fluttershy asked walking in.

"Fluttershy? I-I didn't say that" Rainbow Dash said. She didn't mean to make it sound like an insult. "It wasn't meant to sound like that"

"Sure it wasn't" Fluttershy said. She sounded annoyed and hurt. Different from the normal Fluttershy. "I'm glad to see your okay at least"

"Fluttershy. Please don't be mad with her. That's just how she is, it's good that she's like that she's taking losing her eyesight pretty well" Twilight said.

"I've improved in my skills as as flier. The old Fluttershy was a loser. But now the loser I see is the quitter here" Fluttershy said strangely cold.

Rainbow Dash knew she deserved that. She really was a quitter. But she didn't' know what she could do now. Twilight stood up and turned to Fluttershy. "That was uncalled for Fluttershy. What happened to you?"

"Oh, that was uncalled for? How about all the times you people used me. The time Rainbow Dash traded me for a book? Or the time I tried my best to help her win in the Equestria games trials at Rainbow Falls? I got betrayed and insulted. And I'm going to far?" Fluttershy said annoyed.

"Fluttershy..." Rainbow Dash hung her head. "You have every right to blame me and even hate me.."

Fluttershy let out a sigh. "I don't hate Rainbow Dash. Even though I should and I have every right to. Your still my friend"

"But Rainbow Dash, are you sure your okay with being insulted?" Twilight asked concerned.

"Sometimes Twilight we need to let out our feelings.." Rainbow Dash said strangely calm and polite.

Twilight didn't realize it at first. But now she saw that her friends all of them were acting off. Like their Terra clones actually. She she was the only one still the same. "Rainbow Dash..do you want to come with us? We're going to be hanging out for awhile at the charity"

"I'd like that" Rainbow Dash said.

"Here" Fluttershy went over and pushed the wheelchair forward for Rainbow Dash. "Sorry about the harsh words. I don't know what came over me"

"That's the Fluttershy I know" Rainbow Dash smiled as she was pushed out of the room.

Twilight watched them and couldn't help but think the Terrasects had something to do with their strange behavior. She would have to pay them a visit and she knew just how to do it.

She walked out and each of the girls were visiting with Rainbow Dash. Rarity smiled and was the first to hug her. "Glad your okay"

"Thanks girls. I can't tell you how much I needed to hear you all" Rainbow Dash said rather happy.

Outside Velvet was checking out the appetizers. "Oh that looks nice...a bit small though"

Then a man in a tux came over to her. "Hello there beautiful. I haven't seen you in Ponyville before"

"Oh hello there sir" Velvet smiled at him making him blush a little.

"May I ask your name?" He asked.

"I'm Twilight Velvet, nice to meet you" Velvet said flattered that this man was flirting with her. But she knew his type and wasn't into it.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked looking her over.

She could feel his eyes on her and felt gross. "Actually I'm here with my daughter. She's princess Twilight, have you heard about her?"

"Wait..your princess Twilight's mother!?" he then backed up. "I uh..I'm sorry I just remembered I have to...uh..oh look over there one of my friends is over there!"

She laughs as he ran off. She knew that most men would be too chicken to actually ask her out. She was like a queen now being the princess's mother and all. "Boys. All they care about is a woman's body"

"Nice move there" Sharp Petal said with a laugh. "You know how to get men off your back"

"Thanks Sharp Petal. I've been around" Velvet said happily.

"I know what you mean. Boys crawl for me!" Sharp Petal pointed out.

"So are you a friend of Twilight's?" Velvet asked.

"Oh no. we never even met before today" Sharp Petal said. "I just wanted to help Rainbow Dash out"

"That's kind of you" Velvet said.

"We're a lot alike" Sharp admitted. "We've both been burned by people we viewed as friends.."

"Oh..I'm sorry to hear that" Velvet said making a sigh.

Sharp Petal nodded and sat down on a nearby chair joined by Velvet. They continued their talk for awhile getting to know each other.

Twilight and the others got down there and Pinkie spoke. "So what are you girls doing after this?"

"Well I'm staying around here" Rainbow Dash said. "I can't really leave"

"I'm going to Canterlot for a bit to learn magic" Rarity said.

"I don't really have anything to do" Applejack admitted.

"I have to train with Misty" Fluttershy pointed out.

"I have some things to take care of myself" Twilight said.

"Wow. Everyone is busy except for Applejack huh?" Pinkie asked.

"I'll find something to do" Applejack said crossing her arms.

"But we'll be in touch more often right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Of course!" Twilight said happily. "We're all friends here"

"Yeah!" The girls said in unison and each of them hugged Rainbow Dash.

"Now let's go have fun. This is a party after all" Twilight said. They each nodded and joined to the charity party.

It was a couple hours later when all the girls were tired full of cider. Twilight looked at the time and noticed it was getting late. "Oh! Oh no!"

"What is it?" Applejack asked taking another sip of her cider.

"My blind date! I'm going to be late!" Twilight said before she got up. "I have to go! See you girls tomorrow!"

"Bye" Rarity said quietly as the others waved to her as she ran off.

Twilight dashed to the park where she found Melody waiting for her. "Melody! Sorry I'm late!"

"Your about fifteen minutes late actually" Melody pointed out but kept her smile. "Are you ready to meet your first date?"

Twilight bit her lip and nodded. She was more nervous then she realized, could she really go through with this? She didn't know. "I hope so..."

Melody smiled and brought out...Big Mac. Twilight's jaw dropped at this. She had no idea Melody would pick HIM of all people. "Uh.."

"This is Big Mac. Applejack's older brother!" Melody said excitedly. "He's a hard worker. He's strong and kind. He's perfect for you!"

"Well I-" Big Mac tried to talk but Melody spoke over him. "So? Do you think you could date him?"

"Uh...I don't know how I would feel about dating my friend's brother. I mean sure. He is kind and handsome. But he's much older then me. He's more married to his work then most..I just don't know if he'd want to date me ether" Twilight explained.

"I'll give you two some time then" Melody said before giving them some space and leaving.

"Sooo...I uh" Twilight didn't really know what to say to him.

Big Mac smiled at her and turned his attention to the lowering sun. Twilight saw this and looked at it as well. "I'm sorry about Melody. I asked for her help on finding someone to be with me. I didn't think she would go after you"

"Eyup" Big Mac said plainly. He thought it was sweet that Melody did this for Twilight. But Twilight was right about him. He was older then her and he really was married to his job and he really wasn't prince material.

"Thanks for showing up though. We're more like family then anything else huh?" Twilight said smiling. "It's a beautiful sunset huh?"

"Eeyup" Big Mac turned his head to look at her and patted her shoulder. Twilight could tell that was his way of saying good luck which made her happy.

"Thanks Big Mac. Applejack is lucky to have such a great brother" Twilight said. Big Mac nodded and walked away leaving Twilight to think about things.

Melody went over and sighed. "You didn't even try to date him Twilight"

"That would be like trying to date my brother. No thanks" Twilight said. "It was a nice shot Melody. But it was still a miss"

"You okay?" Melody asked. She could tell Twilight had her thoughts elsewhere. "You seem distracted"

Twilight nodded. "It's my friends. Their acting strange. It's like I don't even know them now"

"That's just your nerves talking Twilight" Melody stopped and listened to the wind. "Just relax and let yourself be carried away in normal day problems. Not something supernatural or evil for once"

"Maybe I am over thinking it.." Twilight said. "Thanks Melody. I should get going though"

"I'll have another date set up soon for you!" Melody said. "And this time you better GO on a date!"

"Okay. Okay I'll try, I promise" Twilight said with a bit of a laugh before she left.

Back at the castle the sun was going down and Shining Star was finally finished with the first prototype of her device. She turned it on and stepped back watching as it glowed. The device flashed and started to hum working perfectly.

"Yay!" Shining Star jumped a little enjoying her victory. "Now I can create more!"

Without even a slight break she was already back to work. She ended up working until it was completely dark out. Luna was now out as she worked. Luna watched her through the window enjoying her happy look as she worked. She had never seen someone get so excited over something like that.

Luna went back to her duties as Shining Star used her magic to work on her magi-tech. The night seemingly passed as Shining Star finished yet another device. She had made a ton of them throughout the night and she couldn't help but be excited.

She looked over her blueprints and grinned as she added to it. She was brimming with ideas. But staying up all night made her really tired. Even if she couldn't age she still got tired. She ended up falling asleep in her work room.

In her dream she was sitting in a quiet room and a figure stood over her. It was bright in the room so she couldn't see very well. Just a shadow. "Shining Star? Do you know why I call you that?"

The voice was of a man's she smiled as if she knew who it was. "Because you love me?"

"No..." The voice said rather coldly making Shining Star look down at her feet. "You are not of our world. These people are not yet ready to know about you. Your going to live in this room until the day you most likely will die"

"But...daddy...why?" The young Shining Star asked confused. "I want to make friends..."

"Friends? Friends are nothing but trouble. Your much to important to me for something as foolish as friends" The voice said.

"Can't I at least see mommy again?" Shining Star asked.

"Your mother abandoned you child. She wanted nothing to do with a girl such as yourself...due to that curse of yours" He pointed out.

"But...you said it was normal for kids to have those.." Shining Star said tears in her eyes. The man walked over to her and gently patted her head. "...I lied..."

Shining Star gasped in shock as he got up and walked to the wall. "Your a curse on the royal family and you will be locked up in this place for as long as you live. Your lucky I have use for you later or I would have you join your mother in her special place under that tree"

"Wait! Don't leave me down here! I'm sorry daddy. Please don't leave me!" Shining Star cried out as the figure left and the wall closed on her.

The little girl fell onto her knees and cried. She cried out for her mother and hoped this was all a nightmare. "Mommy!"

A dark light came from the wall behind her and Luna stepped into her dream. "So that is how it happened? Your own father locked you away and...did away with your own mother...but why say your cursed?"

Shining Star looked back and saw her still in tears. "Wha...who are you?"

Luna could tell Shining Star was in a deep sleep. She couldn't tell this was the dream realm. She was stuck in this nightmare reliving her days in this..cage. That's all Luna could say to describe it. "Do not fear me child. I am Luna, a friend"

"Yo..you want to be...friends..with a freak like me?" Shining Star asked confused.

"Shining Star...your not a freak just because your an alicorn. Your a wonderful person and one of the most beautiful girl's in the kingdom" Luna tried to encourage her. Don't let your fears rule you"

Shining Star shook her head. "But I..."

"Can you tell me why your father called you cursed?" Luna asked.

Shining Star stood up and lifted her little dress up revealing strange looking tentacle like appendages coming from her nether regions. Luna looked at this sight in horror. She had never seen tentacles coming out of such a place. Luna's jaw dropped confused and unsure of what to say. "Uhhhh..."

"I'm a freak! Mommy left daddy because I was born with these! They didn't do anything wrong!" Shining Star said as a tentacle came up to her face and she smiled a little as it moved around. Almost like it was playing with her. "Hehe..."

Luna watched and soon realized those tentacles inside of her were her only company all those years. They kept her from going mad from being alone. She unknowing raised herself using those tentacles as a friend. "You...are a strange one Shining Star...but a freak you are not"

"Really?" Shining Star asked with wide eyes.

"You have friends inside of you do you not?" Luna asked.

"Your right! Their not bad things. Their friends! And I have lots of them!" Shining Star then gave a hug to her tentacle. Luna wasn't sure she was sane but she was glad to see Shining Star's past. At least a bit of it. Her sister would want to know this.

The next morning Shining Star awoke with Luna standing over her looking at her worried. "Shining Star?"

"Luna?" Shining Star rubbed her eyes a bit. "Odd...I had a dream with you in it..."

"I'm afraid it was no dream" Luna said sitting down with her. "That dream..it was about the past wasn't it?"

Shining Star didn't like to talk about her past so she curled up in a ball without saying a word. Luna gave her a hug hoping to cheer her up a little. "Did your father really do that to you?"

"...He wasn't my real father...when I was little I thought he was..but then I found my mother's journal in my room. She left it there to tell me the truth..." Shining Star explained.

"You told us you never knew your family" Luna asked concerned.

"I was barely three at the time. My mother was killed and my father I have no idea what happened. But I was locked in that room for all my life. You can't expect me to remember my entire childhood that was several hundred years ago" Shining Star said.

Luna didn't say anything. She just kept hugging her. She felt like she knew her better now. Her past was full of loneliness and hurt. Shining Star looked at her and sighed. "Do you think I'm a freak too?"

"You know the answer to that. Of course I don't. Tell me...are those...tentacles real?" Luna responded.

"Yeah...you want to see?" Shining Star asked.

"I uh...yes?" Luna wasn't sure. But she was curious more then she realized.

Shining Star nodded and turned away from her. She didn't want to flash her or something perverted like that. Luna watched as a couple tentacles moved from her lower region and around her. She was in awe and grabbed one. She felt it throbbing in her hands and blushed. "Their like..."

"Ye-yeah...they are...you know..." Shining Star blushed deeply feeling everything Luna was doing.

Luna grinned as she turned Shining Star towards her. "Then let me make you feel better with my body and less with words"

Shining Star turned red from blushing so much as Luna laid her down and kissed her gently. "Mmmmmm..."

Some guards were walking by and heard some strange noises. They heard both princess's in there moaning and one guard was about to check on it when the other one stopped him. "I wouldn't do that"

"Why?" He asked turning away from the door.

"Just trust me on this okay?" the captain said.

"Okay. Your the captain" The other guard left with the captain confused on what was going on.


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight was up earlier then usual looking over an old tome. It was a gift the old terrasects left her. The book had secrets that was never meant for even a princess to know. But they told her that she could contact them through this book. She opened a page with a large magic circle drawn onto it. She looked at the spell and focused her magic to cast it.

Her eyes glowed a pure neon white as her consciousness left her and appeared in a dark room. She looked around and saw only black. "Hello?"

"Purple one..you have need of our council?" A voice came into her mind as a glow appeared in front of her.

"All I want to know. Is what have you done to my friends!?" Twilight ordered the answers. "They changed and it's not normal. Only you could have done something to them!"

"We have done nothing to your companions. You come seeking answers yet you have the wrong questions" The voice spoke heavily in her mind.

"What do you mean? If it wasn't you..then who or..maybe what did it?" Twilight asked more confused then ever.

"The Crystal land has awoken a terrible evil. An evil even we thought lost to the will of time" The voice said and an image of a dark figure appeared in her mind. She recognized parts of him mainly the twisted red horn. "Is that Sombra?"

"You speak of the twisted king of the crystal land. We were there when he took over. We remember his evil act...the murder of many and the banishment of a mother, her child still lives" The voice said with a raspy tone.

"Banishment? Mother? Her child? What do you mean? What does this have to do with anything?" Twilight asked.

"You know the daughter. The crystal blue child was taken away from her mother and made to believe she died so she wouldn't even think about the outside world. She is to be his vessel of death, the one who brings your kingdom to it's ruin" The voice spoke as if it pulsed in her head.

Twilight was finally putting two and two together. It made sense now. At least some of it, Shining Star was the child that was taken away. But she didn't understand why Sombra would steal a child to act as a vessel. "Okay..so what your saying is Shining Star was being groomed to be...what exactly? Why lie to her and say her mother was dead? Why force her to be all alone all these years?"

"The crystal king knew he was going to die. He planed for a body to take after his was gone. This child is strong in magic and the mind. With no earthly attachments her will is weak making her the best chance for his revival" The voice explained.

"Sombra's...revival..." Twilight felt like she was hit with a sack of brinks. "Is that why my friends have been acting so strange?"

"Perhaps, we do not know how your minds work. But something that evil will effect those around it" The voice claimed. "Your friends each share your feelings. They believe you have changed as well"

"Me? I haven't changed. I've just been really busy" Twilight pointed out.

"To understand one's true feelings you must walk a mile in their shoes. Or so we have heard once before" The voice said as a hand mirror appeared in front of her. "Use this to become one with their hearts and see how they see"

Twilight took the mirror and nodded. "Thank you..I think I understand what's really going on here now"

"Good luck princess. You'll need all the help you can get for the coming days" The voice spoke one last time before Twilight was sent back to her body and opening her eyes.

Twilight realized the hand mirror they gave her was in her hands now. "Become one with their hearts..."

Twilight went over to her bed and sat down looking it over. She wasn't sure if she should use it. It was after all given to her by giant insect like brains. She looked into the mirror waiting for something to happen, but felt silly when nothing did.

"How does this thing work?" Twilight asked herself. She sighed and her thoughts went to her friends. Mainly Rainbow Dash. She felt horrible that she couldn't do anything to help her. As she was thinking about Rainbow Dash the mirror glowed gently and her reflection changed to a darker looking Rainbow Dash with glowing eyes and darkness flowing out of her.

"Huh?" Twilight looked at the mirror in shock. It was as if she could see Sombra's corruption inside of her. "What is this?"

"Twilight?" She heard her mother calling from one of the guest rooms. "Could I get some help?"

Twilight shock her head and turned away for a second. "Sure mom. Give me a second!"

Twilight turned back to the mirror and saw only herself again. "I forgot that the Terrasect's had such powerful and magical artifacts. This mirror...I doubt even I'll be able to unlock it's full power"

She then put the mirror down on her table and walked out to go help her mother. She went to the guest room where her mother was staying and smiled when she saw her. "Hey mom. What do you need?"

"Oh just a little unpacking. Yesterday was a big day so I didn't have time to do any. And after this I need to tell your brother about what happened" Velvet explained moving her things out of her cases.

"What exactly did happen?" Twilight asked. "Dad cheated on you but is that really all that happened? I thought love could conquer all blocks like that"

"Love is a fickle thing Twilight. Your body keeps changing everyday there is something different about how you feel about your loved ones. Even if you can't notice it" Velvet spoke after a sigh. "I once had many people go after me you know?"

"Really?" Twilight asked. She didn't really know her mother as well as she thought she did. "Can you tell me about it?"

"Well when I was your age I was quite attractive. So many men would turn their heads I swear some of them broke their necks" Velvet said with a laugh. "I had men in the palm of my hands"

"Then how did you choose?" Twilight asked as she moved some things around for her mom.

"It wasn't easy. But one day my heart made the decision for me. I couldn't stop thinking about him and my heart was fluttering like nothing I ever felt in my life. That was your father" Velvet explained. "Well it was your father anyway"

"Your heart made the decision?" Twilight stopped and thought about it. "So I just have to listen to my heart huh?"

"It's not as simple, but basically" Velvet said. "Once you meet the right guy you'll know"

Twilight nodded and went back to helping her mom. Velvet could tell she was confused and over thinking things about love. But that was her daughter. Always over thinking things. "Do you have someone your thinking about?"

"Well no...not really" Twilight said. "I'm just exploring my options right now"

"Good. That's always a good idea" Velvet smiled at this. "There is a lot of men out there"

"What about you? Are you going to go back with dad or are you going back on the dating seen?" Twilight asked.

"I don't think I'll be going back to that cheater" Velvet said annoyed.

"Dad isn't the kind of guy to cheat on you though...this doesn't make sense" Twilight knew something was wrong. Everyone she knew was acting strange. Her friends. Her family. It didn't make sense.

"I know. It was a huge shock to me as well" Velvet said.

Twilight began to believe there was a connection between everyone's actions. It was too strange for everyone she knew to be acting like who they weren't. "I'll have to look into this"

Meanwhile at the Canterlot castle Celestia knocked on the spare room that Shining Star was using as a lab. "Shining Star? Are you awake?"

She heard a bit of noise and a few seconds later Shining Star answered the door. Her hair was a mess and her outfit was barely on her showing some cleavage but nothing too dirty. "Celestia?" when she spoke she sounded out of breath.

"Are you alright? You wouldn't have happened to see my sister Luna have you? She wasn't in her room" Celestia asked worried.

"I uh...no I haven't seen her" Shining Star said trying to avoid the question. "But yes I'm fine"

"Well since your alone could I speak with you for a moment?" Celestia continued her questions.

"Of course" Shining Star stepped out of the room and closed the door. "What do you need?"

"Well it's about your magic technology I would like to discuss how you plan to use it. Maybe offer you some help?" Celestia said happily. "You wouldn't know by looking at me. But I know a thing or two about this sort of thing"

"Really? Well okay then" Shining Star nodded.

"May I enter?" Celestia looked at her curiously.

"Oh! uh..it's really not safe in there. Let's go to the balcony to talk" Shining Star said suddenly.

"Well if you wish" Celestia said before they walked away from her spare room. "I know the lands around Equestria well. If you wish to start building I know of a few spots as to where you can set up"

"Actually...I've been building anti-gravity machines. I was thinking, why build a kingdom when I could build a country? That way I wouldn't intrude in your rule" Shining Star explained.

"You don't have to do that. Your welcome here" Celestia said.

"And I'm very grateful but I wasn't born in this kingdom. It wouldn't feel right" Shining Star said.

"So with this I take it you've decided to become a princess?" Celestia asked with a smile.

Shining Star blushed and nodded. "If..if that's okay..."

"It's more then okay. It's your royal duty as an alicorn" Celestia pointed out.

"Thank you Celestia...I don't think I'll be a very open princess...but I'm glad for the chance" Shining Star walked up beside her. "You know Celestia...you uh.."

"Yes?" Celestia looked over to her. Shining Star wanted to speak but her mouth shut itself as if it had a mind of it's own. She shook her head and lowered her gaze. She still had a hard time talking. She had a lot to say but no voice in her to say it. "Are you okay?"

Shining Star nodded and they went to the balcony. "So are you feeling ready to be known to the public?"

Shining Star shook her head as her answer. She didn't understand why she was so withdrawn. All the princess's were so kind to her, treated her like one of the family and it wasn't like she hadn't spoken to them before.

Celestia only smiled at this. She knew what it was like to be shy, not at this sort of level but she hoped she could help all the same. "I see your still adjusting to being a free girl. Would you like some calming tea?"

Shining Star shook her head. "To be...honest..."

"What?" Celestia asked. "Could you speak up?"

"Well...sometimes...sometimes I...when I close my eyes...I think I'll wake up back in that room...like this is all a dream" Shining Star said. "It...it terrifies me to get close to anyone..because this could all be fake...like some sort of sick joke my mind is playing on me..."

Celestia knew that Shining Star was having a hard time. But she didn't think it was this bad. Then again she was trapped in a room all her life with only herself for over one thousand years. She wondered if Luna felt like this as well from being banished. She didn't know what to do. For once she was stumped, what could she do?

"I am sorry" Celestia spoke calmly. "You must be so hurt...and we have been acting as if everything is normal"

Shining Star cupped her face with her delicate hands and turned away from her. She didn't want her to see her tears. The shock and trauma sunk in slowly but it finally caught up with her, only a day or so ago she was the only living being in the world as far as she knew. She didn't want to wake up and realize this was all just in her head, she liked her new friends.

"Do you wish to be alone?" Celestia asked.

"No!" Shining Star shouted suddenly. "I hate being alone! You have no idea what it's like. I hate it!"

Celestia realized this could have been Luna. The shaking scared of everything little girl that just wanted to not disappear. Was she no better then the monster that sealed Shining Star in her room for so long? "Your right...I don't know what it's like"

"I don't want to wake up...I like it here...I don't want to disappear..." Shining Star said almost choking on her own tears.

Celestia grabbed her from behind and wrapped her arms around her giving the scared girl a hug. "It's okay Shining Star...I'm real aren't I? You'll never have to be alone again"

Shining Star looked up towards her and leaned back against the princess. She felt safe in her arms, almost like a mother's hold. She never felt so warm before. She calmed down right away. She needed it more then she realized. "Honest?"

"Of course" Celestia said with a smile. "Do you feel better?"

"A lot actually" Shining Star said smiling back. "Now I see why your the ruler of this kingdom"

"Oh I don't do anything special" Celestia pointed out. "I'm just a woman after all"

Celestia gently let her go and Luna walked up to them. "Good morning to you both"

"Ah Luna. I was wondering where you were. We have much to discuss. I'll make us some tea" Celestia said before walking off to the kitchen.

"Greetings Shining Star" Luna said wit ha smirk. "How as your night last night?"

"Oh uh..." Shining Star blushed knowing what she meant. "I...I had a lot of fun"

"As did I" Luna said quietly. "You have a knack for control with those tentacles. I had never had so much fun like that before"

Celestia shortly came back with some tea and set some cups down. "Let's drink shall we?"

"Is there a reason we even have servants dear sister?" Luna asked as Celestia poured the tea into the cups. "With you throwing our royal image out the window how do you expect to gain respect?"

"I like making my own tea" Celestia simply said. "We shouldn't depend on others for something so simple"

"Yes and while we are at it. Let's give the commoners our crowns. Our possessions and why stop there? Let's give them our kingdom and move away to live a simple life with no worries" Luna said rather annoyed. She hated how Celestia wasn't acting like a princess, but as a commoner. Even back then she was weird now it was just heart breaking.

"I didn't say that. It's just tea Luna" Celestia said looked concerned now. "Is something the matter?"

Luna stopped for a second as a voice came into her head. It sounded like a darkness she had tried to forget about in the past. "Oh you poor unfortunate soul, you work so hard. You even forgave the unforgivable, with how she banished you for just wanting attention. She was so busy going on adventures without you. Ignoring you. Your very own sister left you to ROT on the moon and now she's making fun of your birthright!"

All time seemed to stop. Celestia and Shining Star were still there but they were frozen. "Who is there? Show yourself!" Luna asked walking over to them and waving her hand in front of their faces.

"Who I am isn't important. Who you were however is" The dark voice spoke.

Luna growled at this. "If you are trying to turn me against my sister. It shall not work!"

"Your mother worked so hard to raise you both as a royal family and what does you Celestia do? She spits in her eye and refuses to act like a princess. She's scared"

"My sister...scared? Of what?" Luna asked confused. "She is the bravest girl I know"

"She turned her back on the royal family when you DARED to speak out against her. She betrayed you, not the other way around" The voice continued to speak into her mind. "She's scared that she's too different from others. She was born for great things but she feared her royal duties would hurt others, she is weak. Not fit to rule over a hill let alone a kingdom!"

"How dare you! She works as hard as anyone, she's strong of heart and better then..." Luna stopped and tried not to say what she was about to. "She's better then I'll ever be...always so perfect...always got away with everything when we were kids...I was ignored and treated like I meant nothing to my own mother...but she had it all..."

"You say she works hard. But she was given everything, did she work for her rule? NO! Did she work to save the cities when it was in danger? NO! She made her own student do all the work. Did she even care when you came back? NO! She let Twilight Sparkle deal with you. When Discord appeared again. She stopped you from helping the girls and forced them to deal with it. At Cadance's wedding she was so weak from her lack of actually doing her duties she had to let the lovers do the fighting. Face it. Without you or the other princess's she is nothing" The voice whispered in her ear like it was her darker half.

"But she's my sister. I love her and nothing will change that! Even if she does look down on me..." Luna didn't know what else to do or say. She had to admit the voice was right, but she couldn't stay mad at her sister. They said one thousand years ago that Celestia was born lucky. But when Luna was born they said she was lucky to be born. "I just want things to go back to the way things were"

"How they were?" The voice almost laughed. "You mean with how they hated you. Thought you were a curse in the family. Your own sister ignored you. Your mother's love was always for Celestia and never to you. Your father wanted nothing to do with you. Is that what you want to go back to!?"

"I...no...I just want to be accepted!" Luna said holding her ears trying to block the voice out. "Leave me alone!"

Then a black shadow appeared before her and red eyes opened from it as well as an evil grin. "It's too late for you now princess"

"No...you can't be alive..." Luna backed up. "How are you here!?"

"Did you really think I didn't have a backup plan for when you and your sister sealed my body and soul away?" Sombra's dark shadow stepped into the light as he spoke.

"Sombra...your behind this!? How is that even possible?!" Luna asked angry.

"It was a simple matter really" Sombra said. "You know some of it already from the girl's dreams. But the truth is much more cruel then that"

"What have you done to that child!?" Luna demanded answers.

"Oh it was quite the plan, her mother was amazingly beautiful...for a commoner, she was the fairest girl in the kingdom. Sweet and innocent, always doing the right thing and helping others when she could. It was sicking. So I had my guards capture her and brought back to me. She was so beautiful I decided to give her a chance. If she became my queen I would let her free of all charges against my kingdom" Sombra explained knowing she couldn't do anything to him at this point.

"Does that mean your her real father!?" Luna asked in shock. "She was your queen!?"

"Oh no. she refused me. She actually spat in my face. So I taught her a lesson..by removing one of her eyes and throwing her in the dungeon for years" Sombra said almost proud of himself.

"Your sick!" Luna backed away.

"Oh how I enjoyed watching her fight against me. She never gave up. Even after I had raped her, she was still fighting me" Sombra said licking his lips from the memories. "Of course she had no idea I infused forbidden magic into her prison food when she was pregnant. I created a pure. No the purest Alicorn"

"You not only raped that poor girl but poisoned her...for what gain?" Luna asked. "Your a sick monster!"

"Simple. I knew you and your sister were coming for me. I was no match for the elements of harmony so when the child was born I cut any ties she would have with her mother by banishing her away and I kept the child in a room where I could freeze time as well as feed her magic. Then I would have a new body that never aged. Something that could last me forever" Sombra said with a grin.

"You mean to tell me you raped her mother to build a vessel in the future for when you returned? Is that all your own flesh and blood means to you? A spare body!" Luna was much more then angry at this point. If this wasn't in her head she was kill him right there.

"I have no other uses for a child. Soon I'll be coming for what's mine" Sombra said before he vanished from the shadows. "I'll see you again princess"

Time returned to normal and both Shining Star and Celestia were looking at Luna confused. "Are you okay sister?"

"I uh...can I speak with you alone dear sister?" Luna asked suddenly. "I have something important to discuss with you"

"Of course" Celestia then walked inside leaving Shining Star alone. Shining Star was left there completely lost.

They walked inside and Celestia turned to Luna. "Is something the matter? Your acting strange"

"I was...and I am sorry, but I believe Sombra has come back to life" Luna said turning to face her.

"That can't be. We sealed him away and then Twilight with her friends banished her soul" Celestia pointed out.

"But that's the thing. He knew he was going to die. He put this plan in motion before we stopped him the first time. He is Shining Star's true father!" Luna said crossing her arms.

"..." Celestia looked at her in shock. "That...that can't be true.."

"Shining Star believes her mother died when she was little and that the man who sealed her away wasn't her father. But that's only half right. The man he sealed her away was one of Sombra's men to act like her father until she was sealed away for safe keeping. He kept her in that room to make sure she was just a tool for him to use later on. Her mother was actually banished and not killed ether" Luna explained.

"Then everything Shining Star knows...is a lie. She's been alone and living in a lie all her life.." Celestia didn't understand all of it. But she knew Luna wouldn't lie to her. "How do you know this?"

"Sombra tried to influence me with his dark magic, and it almost worked" Luna said.

"Shouldn't we tell her then?" Celestia asked.

"If we tell her the truth...she might freak out and what if that's the trigger for Sombra to take her body?" Luna pointed out.

She had a point. But Shining Star had a right know about her origins, no matter how bad it was. "Are you sure? This is big, we can't keep this from her"

"Are you willing to tell her that she was born from a rape? How she is the daughter of one of the greatest evils the world has ever known? All this news is bad...it would break the remaining sanity she has been holding onto for years, if we tell her that everything she knew as a lie and it's worse from what she thinks it is. She could snap and mentally breakdown" Luna pointed out again.

"Your right...but if we keep this from her it'll hurt her even more the longer we wait" Celestia countered with her own argument on the matter.

"You girls seem to be having fun" They heard a voice from behind them. They turned around to see Discord grinning upside down. "I love watching this drama. It's like that show I used to watch, oh what was it? Oh that's right "Who's the father?" that was truly a comedy. Best one at the time if you ask me"

"Discord, this doesn't concern you" Celestia said annoyed.

"Oh I just wanted to visit my old friend's kid. She's lucky to have her mother's looks" Discord said with a bit of a laugh.

"You knew who she was all this time!?" Luna asked angry. "Why didn't you say something!?"

He puffed himself next to her and shrugged. "Well for starters you never asked"

"We don't have time for you Discord. We have to deal with this problem carefully" Celestia said crossing her arms.

"What's the big deal? Just tell her the truth. Isn't that what you taught Twilight to do?" Discord asked. "Just got up to her and tell her the harsh reality of her origins. She is naturally evil after all it's in her blood"

"I...no she's already been through enough. If she learns of this it'll damage her in many ways" Luna said. "She can never know this!"

"We have to tell her. Just gently" Celestia said. "It's wrong for us to keep this from her"

"Uh, you two don't know ANYTHING about kids do you? She'll handle it just fine" Discord pointed out. "Ether that or she'll go mad and kill us all, what's the harm in trying?"

"Please sister don't tell her. She isn't ready to know this" Luna begged. "Please?"

Celestia sighed and thought about their options. Discord and Luna both had good points, she couldn't believe a child such as her would be naturally evil. She was sweet and kind, nothing at all like Sombra. "I wish to do it...I'll talk to her alone"

"No! Sister please you can't!" Luna begged. She was more afraid of the aftermath. She didn't want to hurt Shining Star and this could bring her down for life.

"Well fine. I wanted to visit with her though. She's a fun one. Although a bit brainy. She'll never find a date with only smarts" Discord pointed out for no reason at all.

Celestia ignored Discord and went back to the balcony to talk with Shining Star. "Shining? Can I speak with you?"

"Sure..." Shining Star looked away towards the view. She was still very shy.

"Your...um...your parents...how do you feel about them?" Celestia asked making Shining Star confused by the sudden question.

"Well my mother died when I was born and my father sealed me away for one thousand years...so I'm not to fond of them I guess" Shining Star said looking down at her tea. "I can't really say I hate them..I didn't know them well enough...maybe they really did think I'm a freak. I mean what kind of...freak am I? I always believed that everyone had tentacles...but then Luna told me I'm the only one..maybe they were right to cast me away...maybe I'm the reason my mom died...if I wasn't born...maybe she'd be alive..."

Celestia couldn't handle it anymore. The pain of seeing this young alicorn suffer was too much. "Shining Star...I...I wanted to tell you something"

"What?" Shining Star asked still looking at her tea.

Celestia grabbed her in a hug. "I'm going to adopt you!"

"Huh!?" Shining Star looked at her shocked and confused. She actually had no idea what that meant. "What do you mean!? Are you going to hurt me?"

"No silly it means I'm making you my daughter. I'm going to be your new mother!" Celestia said happily. "Well...you want that is, it's up to you"

"You...as my mom?" Shining Star was in a state of shock at this idea. It wasn't a bad idea, in fact it was a great idea. She did feel a motherly connection with her after all. But she wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

Luna and Discord were watching from inside and Discord's jaw was on the floor. "That's not telling her!"

Luna let out a sigh of relief, she didn't expect this. But she was happy all the same. "Thank you dear sister..."

"Can I...think about it for a bit? This is really sudden" Shining Star asked.

"Of course. You give it some time" Celestia said. "And about your real parents...I'd like to talk about later. But only after your ready deal?"

"Okay...deal" Shining Star said smiling now. Celestia enjoyed seeing her smile, it was something that lacked in the castle.

Discord puffed himself out of there disappointed and Luna walked over to them. "I'm glad to see you smile Shining Star. It suits you"

"Now how about that tea?" Celestia asked as she picked up her cup.

"I'd love some" Luna said sitting with them.

Shining Star hadn't felt a reason to smile in a long time. But thanks to all the other princess's she had a reason. And it felt good, although she couldn't shake the feeling that they were hiding something from her. She brushed it off and enjoyed her tea.


	9. Chapter 9

A day or so passed and Shining Star was deep in thought. She didn't know what to do about Celestia's offer. It was too good to be true, but it made her happy just thinking about it. Luna and Celestia were off doing some of their royal duties which left her alone in the castle. They asked her to stay indoors until she was ready to be seen which was okay with her. She really didn't like big groups of people.

She was looking over some plans when a familiar voice spoke out to her. "Hello Shining Star"

Shining Star turned and saw Cadance behind her. "Oh...Cadance.."

"How are you holding up?" Cadance asked walking up to her.

"I'm...I'm fine" Shining Star said quietly.

"Have you adjusted to your new life outside?" Cadance asked with a smile.

"...It's fine.." Shining Star didn't really know how to speak with Cadance so she was nervous. "It's almost like a dream.."

"Well I hope you can adjust to it soon" Cadance said.

"Uh...okay..." Shining Star tried to speak but she couldn't do it well.

"Still scared of people huh? It's okay we can work on that" Cadance pointed out. "Maybe we should go out and visit Twilight? You like her right?"

"Yes.." Shining Star admitted with a nod.

"Well you can't see her from inside this place. Shall we go?" Cadance asked extending her hand out.

Shining Star stopped what she was doing and looked away from her hand. "Okay..."

Cadance let out a sigh. "Right"

They walked out of the castle and headed to Ponyville. Of course Shining Star had to dress up in a cloak to hide herself.

Meanwhile in Ponyville Twilight was looking into the mirror wondering how it worked. She got that she could see her friends. But only knew there was something off about them. She closed her eyes and focused on Fluttershy for a bit. She steadied her breathing and waited.

The mirror glowed gently and she felt lighter. Her wings were in the air and she opened her eyes. She realized she was no longer in her room but in the sky floating. "Huh?"

She looked down and at her hands she then realized she was in Fluttershy's body. "Whoa!"

Her voice and body were that of Fluttershy's. She looked around confused wondering if she fell asleep. Then Misty Gale flew up to her. "Hey there Fluttershy. Are you ready for some more lessons?"

"Misty?" Twilight spoke but Fluttershy's voice came out. "We're really high up. What are we doing here?"

"Well you said you wanted to conquer your fears and what better way then to face them?" Misty pointed out. "We're going to do a drop session today. I want you to pull in your wings and drop. Then pick yourself up with your wings before you hit something"

"That doesn't sound safe at all!" Twilight said shocked. "Your making Fluttershy do these crazy stunts!?"

"Uh...are you feeling okay Fluttershy? When did you start talking in third person?" Misty asked cocking her head.

"Oh uh..how will this help Flu-I mean me?" Twilight asked.

"Your scared of just about everything, and with your past I understand why. So in order to stand your ground. You first need to fall" Misty said.

"My past?" Twilight asked. She wondered what she meant by that but didn't want to pry on Fluttershy's secrets.

"You know what I mean. The whole being a mentally abused orphan thing" Misty said. "Don't let your past rule you kiddo. Your strong. Beautiful and crazy amazing. You just lack confidence"

"Mentally abused...orphan?" Twilight whispered to herself. "Fluttershy...I never knew...I'm sorry"

In the corner of her eyes she saw a black figure watching her. She couldn't make it out but she felt like if she looked at it it would vanish. She stopped and breathed slowly. Her mind going back into her own, she slowly opened her eyes and saw herself back in her own room looking at the mirror.

"So that's what the mirror really does...seeing literally through the eyes of others...but what was that figure.." Twilight asked herself.

She decided to try again this time with Pinkie Pie. She slowed her breathing down and focused again. She felt the gentle glow of the mirror and closed her eyes again. It didn't take long before she opened her eyes again and saw herself as Pinkie in the Cake's shop.

Twilight saw Winter Sugar working. "Pinkie are you sure about this?"

"Sure about what?" Twilight asked as Pinkie.

"Your not quitting on your crazy job schemes?" Winter asked. "Your killing yourself"

"But...why would Pinkie-I mean...I kill myself over jobs?" Twilight asked.

"I know your worried about being a big sister. Setting a good example is important to you. But it's not a good example to work yourself to the bone. If you don't take a break you'll be too exhausted when you go to see your sister" Winter explained.

"So that's why Pinkie has been acting off" Twilight said to herself. "Each of them has a problem they-"

She stopped as she saw the figure in the corner of her eye again. "Huh?"

Twilight closed her eyes quickly and went back to her own body. She sighed knowing she didn't have any idea why she was seeing that figure. She shook her head and focused again. This time on Rarity. But this time nothing happened.

"What the?" Twilight tightened her eyes closed and focused but she just sat there confused.

She decided to move on and come back to Rarity later. She brought her thoughts over to Applejack. She focused and waited for a bit. Then she found herself in Applejack's farm with Nightwish looking over the field of trees.

"It's nice to just relax huh?" Nightwish asked laying back on her chair.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked as Applejack.

"Well from all your crazy thrill seeking. You haven't been the same after your last adventure with the girls. I can tell you have been missing the girls. And that's why your acting out, you just want your friends to be around again, and I understand that believe me. But I have to agree with your family, your not alone like you think you are" Nightwish explained.

"Oh..." Twilight realized it was because of her and the others that Applejack was acting like a crazy thrill seeker. She had to put a stop to this. Before she could say another word the figure appeared in her line of sight once more. She could tell it wasn't all in her mind and she felt like she knew the figure.

She closed her eyes and left Applejack's body, her thoughts still on the figure. She knew if she could see the rest she would figure out what it was.

She then focused the magic of the mirror to Rainbow Dash and opening her eyes she saw nothing. It made sense due to her being blind. But she could hear Sharp Petal talking to her. "You okay Rainbow Dash?"

"Uh..." Twilight wasn't sure of what to say.

"It's okay. I understand nobody likes to be trapped in a wheelchair. I'm sure you'll see again...you must feel hurt from losing everything you cared about from the people you respected so much" Sharp Petal said.

Twilight felt a sense of hurt from Rainbow Dash's body. And a feeling she was being watched. She shook her head and spoke for Rainbow Dash. "There has to be a way to fix these eyes..."

"Yeah...I'm sure there is" Sharp Petal said in a sad tone.

Twilight sighed and left her body. She opened her eyes and nodded. "Don't worry Rainbow Dash...I'll find a way to fix you"

Twilight adjusted herself and focused on Rarity. However there was a sudden spark in her mind making it impossible for her to see through Rarity's eyes. "Hmm.."

"I managed to find out a lot about what's been going on with them. They all have problems that need attention. I have to do something to help them...if they will listen to me"

Twilight sat up and stretched a little. She then adjusted her skirt and walked out of her room. Right outside Velvet was standing there. "Hey mom what is it?"

"Your not going to believe this. But I have been feeling a darkness outside the castle...it's like everyone is affected but can't see it" Velvet explained.

"What?" Twilight knew she and her mother had similar magical senses but if her mom was able to feel it. She had to see it through the eyes of the affected. "So that's what it was..."

Velvet held her arm a bit scared. "I have goosebumps every time I look outside"

"It's...it's some sort of monster, I feel like I know who it is...but I can't figure it out.." Twilight said.

"Whatever it is...I don't want to leave this place until it's gone" Velvet said taking a step back. "Don't go out side tonight...okay?"

"But I have to help my friends" Twilight pointed out.

"Please...just don't..." Velvet asked.

"Well I...maybe.." Twilight wasn't sure if she could keep her word about not helping her friends.

Velvet was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. "Who is that?"

Twilight shrugged and went down to the front doors of the castle and opened them. "Hello?"

Cadance smiled as she opened the door. "Hey Twilight!"

"Cadance!" Twilight grinned and hugged her. "Hey there!"

Velvet came down and looked a lot better seeing her. "Cadance darling. How are you!?"

"Your here too mom?" Cadance asked walking in and hugging them both.

"It's been a crazy past few days" Velvet said. She didn't want Cadance to know about the break up. She mainly just didn't want to talk about it.

"I believe you. This whole town was..off when we got here" Cadance said.

"We?" Twilight asked looking around. "But your alone"

"No I'm not" Cadance said looking back. "She's just outside"

Twilight cocked her head and looked outside. Right at the door was a cloaked girl. She was looking down so the hood hid her face. "What...are you?"

"He-hey...Twilight..." Shining Star said walking in looking down the while time.

"Shining Star? You came to visit? That's great!" Twilight said hugging her. "I could use something to get my mind off things"

"What's wrong Twilight?" Shining Star asked with a blush.

"My friends are all being affected by something strange and I don't know how to help them" Twilight said.

Cadance went over to them and patted Twilight on the shoulder. "Can we talk...alone?"

"Sure Cadance" Twilight said leaving with her upstairs. "What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Shining Star...Celestia told me in a letter about her past...it's bad" Cadance said.

"I think I know, the terrasects told me about her being the daughter of Sombra. Her mother wasn't killed but banished and a few other things" Twilight answered.

"Yes but they didn't tell you the full details. Luna was jumped by Sombra and told everything. Everything she knows is a lie. We can't tell her about it until she's ready. Are you okay with that?" Cadance explained.

"Sure. It's to harsh to let her know yet" Twilight said.

"Okay good. And the next bit of of news is on a good note. Celestia is thinking about adopting Shining Star. All Shining Star has to do is say yes!" Cadance said happily.

"Wow! She'll be your cousin then won't she!?" Twilight said with a smile.

"Yep. And that means she'll be part of our family. She'll have a family. A real one" Cadance said.

"That's wonderful news!" Twilight said. She was glad to have something good happen for once.

"Now let's discuss what's been going on lately" Cadance said bringing Twilight into her room.

Shining Star noticed Velvet and walked into another room to avoid her. But it didn't work with her following her. "Hello there. Are you one of Twilight's friends?"

"Uh..." Shining Star nodded.

Velvet could tell she was shy. Much worse then that Fluttershy girl. "You have family?"

Shining Star shook her head as her response. Velvet went over to her and smiled. "I look at you and I can see a aura of good around you"

"You can see auras?" Shining Star asked finally speaking.

"It's one of my special magic ability's" Velvet said.

"Twilight's family is all magical?" Shining Star asked quietly.

"Well yeah" Velvet said with a nod. "We come from a long line of magical unicorns"

"It must be nice to know so much about your family" Shining Star said.

"You don't know about your own family?" Velvet asked.

"I don't even know my parents let alone anyone else" Shining Star said quietly.

"Well you must have someone who wants to be a part of your family. Right?" Velvet continued her questions.

"Actually...someone does...she asked me to join her family, I just haven't decided if I should or not" Shining Star said confused about her answer to Celestia's words still.

"Do you want to be part of her family?" Velvet asked with a smile.

"I...I do..." Shining Star replied.

"Then it's a simple answer if you ask me" Velvet pointed out.

"You know...you really are Twilight's mother. I can see where Twilight gets her heart" Shining Star smiled at her finally. "Thanks"

"That's sweet of you to say" Velvet said. "It's been a pleasure"

Shining Star nodded and Velvet walked away. Cadance and Twilight came down as Velvet left. "Hey Shining Star. Sorry for making you wait"

Shining Star didn't say anything but she was smiling. Twilight went over to her and looked her over. "Do you want to go into town with me?"

"I uh...Celestia and Luna don't want me out until I'm ready to reveal myself to the people..." Shining Star said fiddling with her fingers. "I don't want to make a scene"

"Girls!?" Velvet called from the next room. "You better come look at this!"

They stopped and went into the room where Velvet was. She was looking out the window. They went over to her and looked out the window with her. The outside was darker then normal. In fact the sky was swirling with a black cloud moving on it's own.

"What in the world!?" Cadance asked with a gasp.

"That's...that's not normal...is this Sombra's doing?" Twilight asked confused.

"Sombra?" Velvet had no idea what she was talking about but she knew it was bad.

"Sombra..." Shining Star felt her heart beat faster then normal hearing that name.

"We have to check this out!" Twilight said before she dashed outside.

Twilight ran out of her castle and watched as the dark cloud swirled above. "What's going on?"

"Hahaha!" Twilight heard a laugh to her side making her turn towards it.

Pinkie was right there and she was laughing at the sky before she threw some cupcakes at some people. "Hahaha! It's all swirly!"

"Pinkie! This is no laughing matter!" Twilight called out. "What are you doing!?"

"Oh like YOU would know what's funny!?" Pinkie said annoyed making her stop laughing. "Ms. Gets everything handed to her!"

Twilight was hurt by those words, but she knew this darkness was the problem. "Pinkie. This isn't you! Snap out of it!"

"Oh please. Like you would know who I am!" Pinkie said. Her eyes glowed a green darkness. Twilight could tell Sombra's evil was inside her.

Pinkie took more cupcakes and loaded her party cannon. "Time to play Twilight!"

Twilight remembered what the mirror showed her and backed up. "Pinkie...is this how you want your baby sister to see you when you go see her!?"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Pinkie growled. "My baby sister is none of your business!"

"Put the cannon down Pinkie...let's remain calm okay?" Twilight tried to calm her friend down.

"No! Your the problem! Your the reason I'm always stuck in town cheering everyone else up! What about my feelings huh!? I work harder then any pony ever did! I work overtime and even more then that. So when do I get to play and have fun?" Pinkie said before firing a cupcake at Twilight.

Twilight ducked and looked back to see the cupcake slam into a rock and break it apart. "What kind of cupcakes are those!?"

"I have no idea! But it's fun!" Pinkie said shooting more cupcakes. "Hahaha!"

"Pinkie! Enough!" Twilight shouted. As she shouted she saw Shining Star jump behind Pinkie and grab her arms making her drop the cannon.

"Hey! Who are you!" Pinkie asked annoyed. "My cupcakes!"

"Aren't you friends!? Attacking each other won't solve anything!" Shining Star said as loudly as her quiet voice let her. "It's wrong!"

"What would you know!? Twilight doesn't care about us! She only thinks about her job as princess! Well we all have problems too!" Pinkie said in anger.

"Watch out Shining Star, their under Sombra's control!" Twilight said.

Shining Star looked at Pinkie and saw the darkness inside her. "Wait..I know what to do..."

Shining Star's horn glowed and she touched Pinkie's head with it. Pinkie's eyes and mouth glowed for a second before a black mist came out of her and went into Shining Star's horn making her wince from a sudden sharp pain.

Twilight watched in awe as Pinkie shook her head confused. "Where...what was I doing?"

"Pinkie your okay!" Twilight went over to her and hugged her. "You were taken over by Sombra's magic, I was so worried!"

Twilight looked over at Shining Star worried. "What did you do?"

"Actually...all I really did was use a spell to take an evil and put it into myself. It's a forbidden spell" Shining Star pointed out. "Thanks to you I learned what was troubling her and was able to pinpoint the darkness in her"

"Wait...I remember..." Pinkie spoke up. "I was so scared about how to act around my new sister, and all the stress of my jobs I started to take my stress out on my friends...oh my Celestia...what I did to Winter Sugar...she'll never forgive me"

"It's not your fault Pinkie. Sombra's back and he is infecting the town with his evil. Everyone is getting hurt" Twilight explained.

"That's not good, no wonder we're all acting off, but how come you and this girl isn't affected?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't know.." Twilight said. "Maybe this is an attack for revenge?"

"I think it's more then that" Cadance said walking out. "I think Sombra wants what he thinks belongs to him"

"You mean...Shining Star?" Twilight asked.

"Me?" Shining Star asked at the same time as Twilight.

"Shining Star...it's time you learned the truth" Cadance said. "Twilight the spell that Shining Star used, can you mimic it?"

"I believe so" Twilight nodded.

"What truth?" Shining Star asked.

"Celestia and Luna don't want you know, but given the circumstances they'll understand" Cadance said.

"I have to go, they need my help" Twilight said.

"You can't, this spell was hard even for me to learn, I'll cast it. But you need to tell me where to focus. I'm sorry Cadance, but we'll talk later okay?" Shining Star pointed out.

"But-" Cadance was more worried now more then ever. But before she could say anything Twilight nodded and ran off with Shining Star. "I hope this doesn't bite us back later"

Twilight walked with Shining Star and noticed she was holding her head a bit. "You okay?"

"It's this dark magic...it feels...I don't know, it feels like I know it" Shining Star said. "Or at least I should"

Twilight nodded. "I understand, it must feel weird holding in such darkness"

"Strange yes, but oddly...nice" Shining Star spoke as her eyes glowed a bit. "Ugh.."

"You should get that darkness out of you, it's not safe" Twilight said.

"It's not that simple, dark magic this powerful can't just vanish, it needs to be sealed inside something, and right now all I have is my body" Shining Star explained.

"Then we need to find something to put all that evil into and fast" Twilight said.

Shining Star held her head for a bit longer but she felt better after awhile. As they walked a sudden gust of wind shot past them. "Whoa!?"

They looked back and saw Misty Gale on the floor in pain. "Misty!?"

"Twilight...Fluttershy...she's gone crazy..." Misty said with a cough.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight asked confused.

Fluttershy then came down from the air so fast it created a shock wave and hit the ground hard. "Who's a none winner now!? Hahaha!"

"Wait Fluttershy! Don't you recognize me?" Twilight said trying to calm her friend down.

"Oh I know who you are Twilight!" Fluttershy said in anger. "You never cared about me! Your just like Rainbow Dash, always thinking your better then everyone else! Well guess what Ms. Pretty pony princess. Your not all that! Your not special!"

"Fluttershy, I know I'm not special, I'm just like everybody else!" Twilight said.

Fluttershy cocked her head for a second and shook her head. "You liar! Your not like me! You don't even know the real me!"

"I know you feel alone Fluttershy, We're all always going on about our families and never even ask you about your family, we hurt you everyday without even thinking about you" Twilight explained. "Please Fluttershy don't let your anger control you!"

Fluttershy's eyes glowed with the darkness and she held her head. "I can take being insulted, you and Rainbow Dash called me a loser behind my back before and I let it go. Rainbow Dash traded me for a book for crying out loud. My animal friends only like me because I feed them! You all used me and then ignored me after! Why should I listen to anything you have to say!?"

Twilight realized that Sombra was using things that happened to them and twisting it so they only saw the bad parts. "Fluttershy...I can't make up for what I did to you..at Rainbow Falls I believed in Rainbow Dash's words..I thought you were...a...a loser, I shouldn't have, and if you can never trust me again...I understand, you feel like everyone in your life is just using you...and we were..I'm sorry"

Fluttershy went over to her and slapped her across the face. "Don't you pity me, it's too late for forgiveness"

Twilight held her red cheek and looked down. Shining Star couldn't stand to watch this, she quickly grabbed Fluttershy by her arms. "Fluttershy, don't hate Twilight for the mistakes of the past, holding a grudge will only hurt you more in the end! Trust me, I know what it's like. My mother was killed by a monster and I grew to hate him. But I realized it didn't matter, all I was doing was hurting myself and that's all your doing to yourself!"

"Shut up! Your not an orphan, Twilight got everything for what WE did. WE fought the bad guys together, WE all worked hard. And guess who got all the credit! It wasn't us!" Fluttershy said angry. "It was all Twilight, she gets to be a princess and we get abandoned!"

Twilight never thought about it like that. It only hurt her feelings more. "She's right..."

Shining Star pinned Fluttershy and cast the spell again before touching Fluttershy's head. The same thing that happened to Pinkie happened to Fluttershy and the darkness flowed out of her and into Shining Star. "Gaahhh...ow!"

Fluttershy slumped to the ground and shook her head. "Ugh...my head...it feels like a bell rang in it for hours"

"Haa...haa..." Shining Star held her head in pain but she felt good at the same time. The confusing pain made her breath heavy.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight looked at her and frowned. "I'm so sorry..."

Fluttershy suddenly hugged her and smiled. "I didn't mean what I said...my anger got the better of me"

"But your right about me, why am I the princess of friendship when all I do is take credit that isn't mine and leave you girls alone whenever I get the chance, I'm not a princess I'm a selfish jerk..." Twilight admitted.

"That's not true Twilight" Shining Star said wincing from the pain. "Your a leader, but you just forgot that a leader needs the trust of her friends, Celestia couldn't rule without help, Cadance couldn't rule without help. You tried to rule thinking that all your duties were yours to take. A leader can't do everything by herself, once this is over. Give your friends what they earned"

"Wow...I really am selfish" Twilight said rubbing her cheek. "Your right though. I need to do that for them"

"And next time Twilight?" Fluttershy spoke up. "Don't leave us on another adventure, I want to see the human world next time"

"I will never leave any of you behind again" Twilight said smiling again. "I hope I can gain your trust again someday"

"You will" Fluttershy said sitting down. Having darkness pull out of her was a lot harder on the body then she realized. "In time"

"Don't worry Twilight, we'll work this all out when we're finished saving the town" Shining Star said.

"Thanks Shining Star. Your a great friend" Twilight said as they left. Cadance was right behind them and saw to Fluttershy. She wasn't too hurt luckily.

Shining Star looked around and saw a crowd of people running around causing chaos. "This is bad..."

Twilight nodded as she walked up beside her. "My town...Sombra's going to pay for this, for what he did to my friends"

Twilight and Shining Star headed deeper into the town, they wanted to avoid the crowds. Shining Star bit her lip trying to focus but she was hearing voices now. A man calling her name.


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight dodged as Applejack jumped at her. "Applejack! Stop!"

They had managed to find Applejack, she was like a bull in a china shop, only the shop was Nightwish's art shop. Shining Star tried to grab Applejack but she was a lot stronger then the others.

"You don't get to tell me what to do! I'm not your servant!" Applejack growled.

"Your not my servant, your my friend!" Twilight shouted.

"Your nothing but a user and a liar!" Applejack said. "You don't deserve your alicorn powers!"

"I..." Twilight hung her head believing her.

"You know that's not true Twilight, that's Sombra talking not Applejack!" Shining Star said grabbing Applejack only to get thrown off. "Oof!"

"Your right Shining Star, I can't let them get to me!" Twilight tackled Applejack and pinned her. "Your not yourself Applejack!"

"Get off me!" Applejack shouted in anger.

Shining Star readies her spell and held Applejack's head still and placed her horn on her head. Applejack's eyes glowed and the darkness flowed out of her and into Shining Star's horn. "Ahh!"

Applejack shook her head and looked at the two confused. "Twilight...and uh.."

"Applejack! Your okay!" Twilight said hugging her. "I'm so glad!"

"I'm sorry about what I did Twilight...I guess you don't want to stay friends with me huh?" Applejack said sitting up.

"Don't be silly, we could never not be friends" Twilight said with a smile.

"Twilight look at the sky" Shining Star looked up to the sky.

Twilight looked up and saw the dark cloud was slowly stop and was disappearing. "I hope this is a good sign"

"I think Sombra's hold is slipping" Shining Star pointed out as her horn formed dark crystals around the tip. "Ooohhh..."

"He's hold is slipping, but so is your mind, we need to find a vessel for that darkness in you" Twilight said. "Maybe we should stop and get that evil out of you"

"We don't have time Twilight, we know that his hold is affecting your friends the most" Shining Star said.

"But look at your horn. It's being affected by the darkness" Twilight said.

"We can worry about that later, trust me Twilight" Shining Star said with a smile.

"But...you can't trust me.." Twilight said hanging her head.

Shining Star ignored that part and looked at Applejack. "Can you walk? You need to get to the castle, Cadance is waiting for you girls, she'll heal you"

Applejack nodded and get back up. "Thanks, I'll see you later Twilight"

"Yeah" Twilight said. They got up and dusted off before heading out again. Shining Star wasn't looking good, she looked sickly and weak now. Twilight didn't know how she was able to handle the darkness inside of her, not even she was that good. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine" Shining Star said, Twilight could tell she was lying but she knew whatever she said wasn't going to help.

"We only have to find two more" Twilight pointed out.

"Whoa!" Sharp Petal was thrown past them.

"Sharp!?" Twilight gasped seeing Sharp fly past them.

Sharp Petal landed on the ground. "Ow..."

"Don't you dare pity me! I'm still better then you even if I'm blind!" Rainbow Dash said wheeling up. "I'm blind not a loser!"

"Rainbow Dash!?" Twilight turned to face her. "What are you doing!?"

"Twilight!? Oh great another loser to deal with" Rainbow Dash sighed annoyed.

"Remember Twilight, she's not herself" Shining Star whispered to her.

"I know" Twilight said. "Rainbow Dash, you have to stop, this isn't you!"

"What would you know!? Your the great princess after all!" Rainbow Dash wheeled over towards her voice.

Shining Star sneaked behind her and cast the spell on Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash however jumped out of her wheelchair and tackled Twilight to the ground. "I'll show you who's the better flyer!"

"Get off me!" Twilight struggled against her.

"Oh come on!" Shining Star said annoyed and went over to them and placed her horn on Rainbow Dash releasing the darkness inside her and into her horn. Her horn tip turned red and bent a little as the darkness crystals formed more around her horn. "Ahhhh!"

"Whoa...huh?" Rainbow Dash sat up a little. "What happened?"

"You were being controlled by Sombra's magic, but thanks to a friend your safe" Twilight said.

Shining Star looked around with only her eyes and saw Sombra appear before her. "Hello, you managed to hide yourself well by making...ugh...friends, but now with so much evil inside of you, I can finally have a chat with my dear daughter"

"Wha...what are you talking about? My father wasn't a king, he was...was..I don't really know.." Shining Star said backing up.

"Your right, your father wasn't a king. He was THE king!" Sombra approached her. "The princess's tried to hide it from you, your true past"

"You...you were the one that killed my mom!" Shining Star her eye twitching as darkness flowed around her. "Your lying!"

"Am I?" Sombra asked licking his lips. "You have your mother's looks, she was just too pretty to kill, so I let her go, I don't know what happened to her after that. But I remember making you in her belly, poisoning her with darkness as I took her by force. Haha!"

"You...then...what does that make me?" Shining Star asked with wide eyes.

"You were born from my seed as I raped your mother, your only purpose was to serve as my vessel should mine be destroyed" Sombra said with a grin.

"No...then all my life...I was lead to believe...a lie?" Shining Star asked.

"I made sure you were a perfect body. I had you thrown in that room to keep you from aging, everything that happened to you as a child was meant to keep you my new body, however I didn't count on you making friends. It made it impossible to reach you" Sombra explained.

Shining Star felt him trying to enter her mind and she pushed him away. "I hate you! All I ever wanted was a family!"

"Family is pointless. Give in!" Sombra grabbed her by her arms.

"No! Leave me alone!" Shining Star shouted, her horn glowed and a bright light hit him.

"Ahhh! You dare!?" Sombra growled backing away from her. "I will have my body back, and you will give me your body willingly!"

He vanished and Shining Star came back into reality. Twilight was in front of her looking worried. "Are you okay?"

"Twilight..." Shining Star was in tears looking at her shocked. "I saw him...my real father.."

"Oh no...Shining Star, I'm so sorry..." Twilight didn't know what to say, she didn't think this was the way she would find out about her past.

"You knew!?" Shining Star asked.

"We all did...we were just trying to look out for you, I swear!" Twilight tried to explained.

"You could have just told me!" Shining Star said wiping away some forming tears. "I always held on to some kind of hope that I had a family, that maybe I wasn't alone. But no! My father is one of the greatest evils in the world! And my mother didn't die, she left me!"

"I wish there was something I could do Shining Star. But right now we need to focus on stopping him and Rarity is the last one we need to get" Twilight said.

"I..yeah..okay" Shining Star said with a nod. "I feel sick..."

"Don't give in to him Shining Star. Your not alone anymore" Twilight put a hand on her shoulder. "You have a lot of friends now, including me"

Shining Star felt a lot better now. They helped Rainbow Dash on her wheelchair and Twilight looked her over. "Rainbow Dash? How are you feeling?"

"Still blind, and feeling as useless as ever" Rainbow Dash said plainly.

"Hmm..." Shining Star looked at her and smiled. "I might be able to help you Rainbow Dash, once we save Rarity I'll see what I can do"

"Really? I don't even know you" Rainbow Dash said.

"Twilight you'll have to take Rainbow Dash back to Cadance, I'll go find Rarity" Shining Star said. "I can cure her and be back with you in no time"

"Alright, just be careful" Twilight took Rainbow Dash and left with her.

Shining Star turned around and saw a quick flash before Rarity was right there, she was holding a book of forbidden magic and she was wearing a black robe with dark blue gems around it. "Oh I'm sorry, did you say you could cure me? HA!"

"Rarity? Is that you?" Shining Star asked.

"Well yes and no" Rarity said in a strange tone. "I've come for you my daughter!"

"Wait...your Sombra using Rarity's body!" Shining Star said as she realized the truth.

"That's right, it was easy with her being the weakest of that foolish group, and now you will give me your body or something bad might happen to this girl" Rarity said in Sombra's voice.

Shining Star sighed. She knew she had no choice now, she was about to speak when a blast of pink came out of nowhere and hit Rarity. "Gah! What!?"

Trixie came running up and grabbed Shining Star. "Hurry!"

"Wait! Who are you!?" Shining Star asked. "You don't understand, I have to stay!"

Trixie ignored her and ran off into Misty's house. She checked the windows and checked the upstairs only to find Misty and the others there. "Misty?"

"Trixie? What are you doing here?" Misty asked.

"I'm trying to figure out what's going on in this crazy town!" Trixie said.

"You two know each other?" Sharp Petal asked.

"We had a one night stand, I was mainly drunk from all the cider I had" Misty said rather calmly.

"Oh wow, that's really bad" Nightwish said. "I wish Melody was here though, with her magic we would stand a chance out there"

"Anyway, can we please stay here for awhile?" Trixie asked.

"We?" Misty asked confused.

Shining Star walked up with Trixie and the girls smiled. "Your that friend of Twilight's aren't you?"

"Uh...yeah.." Shining Star said hiding under her hood, but she didn't understand why these girls weren't affected. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Misty asked.

"How are you not affected by the evil out there?" Shining Star asked.

"I might be able to answer that" Trixie said. "I believe it deals with the heart, it's only a theory but Sombra can't affect the pure of heart"

"Pure of heart...that would explain a lot actually" Shining Star said. "But that girl...Rarity, Sombra is holding her body hostage, he wants my body in exchange"

"You can't give him what he wants, if Sombra truly comes back, we're all dead" Sharp Petal said.

"I know...but Twilight's friend..." Shining Star couldn't just abandon Twilight's friend.

"We'll save her, but right now we need a plan" Winter Sugar said.

"Oh Shining Star? Come on out and give me what belongs to me!" Rarity called out from outside.

They all quickly hid and Shining Star watched from the edge of the window. Rarity was looking around annoyed, she growled as she continued on.

Misty sighed as she could finally breath. "This is really bad"

"Okay Ms. Whatever your name is, what can we do to stop Rarity?" Trixie asked.

"I've never done this before, I thought I could take the evil out of her with a spell but she's the center of the darkness right now" Shining Star explained. "I can't take all that evil out of her without something to put it all in"

"Something to put it? Will this work?" Trixie asked taking out a crystal with a alicorn symbol etched into it. "I don't really know what this is, but I found it when I-uh was in the castle of the two sisters once"

"You stole a relic from the old castle!?" The girls asked in shock at the same time.

"You dirty thief! I thought you were better then that!" Winter Sugar yelled at her.

"Hey! Leave her be Winter Sugar!" Misty said getting between them and faced Trixie. "Why did you take that?"

"I...I thought I could sell it to get some money...I was just wanting a warm meal for once..." Trixie said looking away.

Misty couldn't be mad at Trixie, unlike the others she knew about Trixie's past. She went over to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry Trixie, but can we use that relic? We need it to save the town"

"Yeah...go ahead, I don't need to eat anyway" Trixie said giving the crystal to Shining Star.

Shining Star nodded and focused the darkness inside of her into the crystal to test it. Sure enough the darkness was trapped in the crystal with ease. "It works, thank you Trixie. I'll see to it you get a meal from the palace after this"

"Thanks..." Trixie smiled a bit from this.

"Wow, your magic is a lot like alicorn magic" Nightwish pointed out.

"Oh uh...don't worry about that" Shining Star said. "You girls just stay indoors"

They all nodded and Shining Star walked downstairs. She felt a lot better now and her horn was back to normal. She realized Trixie was right about the pure heart. When the evil left her she felt her connection with Sombra cut off.

She headed outside with the crystal in hand, she looked around hoping not to run into Rarity to soon. "I wonder what my mother did when she left me to him.."

"There you are!" Rarity came out of the shadows and jumped at her.

Shining Star looked back and got hit onto the ground. "Ow!"

Rarity pinned her on the ground and licked her lips. "You naughty child! I made you, and I can break you just as I did to your mother!"

Shining Star growled at this. "You would rape your own flesh and blood!?"

"Rape is such a harsh word, I like to think of it as enjoying my soon to be body" Rarity said in Sombra's voice.

"I'm...not...your...body!" Shining Star said kicking her off. "I'm my own person and nothing you do will ever change that!"

"You foolish little brat! Your nothing, you were always alone and you will forever be alone!" Sombra said trying to get in her head.

"That's where your wrong! I have friends now, Twilight and her friends are my friends. Celestia, Cadance and Luna are my family now. So get out of my life and stay out!" Shining Star said casting the spell again. Her magic flared this time and she shot a wave of energy at Rarity.

Rarity dodged and growled. "You'll regret that!"

Shining Star grabbed Rarity and held her down. She used her spell and touched Rarity's horn with herself. The spell made Rarity's eyes and mouth glow. "Get out of her body!"

"NOOOOO!" Sombra's soul flowed out of Rarity and Shining Star held out the crystal making his evil flow into the crystal and sealed him away.

Shining let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "It's over..."

"Whoa...who?" Rarity took a deep breath and looked at Shining Star. "What happened?"

"My name is Shining Star" Shining Star said as she got up. "And you were taken control of by Sombra"

"I..I remember, he used me..." Rarity got up as well. "The things he made me do.."

"That wasn't you, he used your heart to attack us" Shining Star said.

"Thank you stranger...I owe you" Rarity said giving her a quick hug.

Shining Star and Rarity looked up and saw the sky become clear. "I'll take you home"

Twilight and Cadance was busy for the next couple hours fixing the citizens and all the damage, Shining Star was helping explain what had happened to Twilight's friends and the rest.

"And that's about it" Shining Star said keeping her hood on.

"I just have one more question" Fluttershy asked.

"What?" Shining Star cocked her head.

"Can we see what our hero looks like? You saved us and we have no idea who you are" Fluttershy pointed out.

"Oh uh.." Shining Star didn't know how to answer that.

"It doesn't matter, I'm just glad we're all okay" Rainbow Dash said.

"You know? After all this, I'm going to go see my family and forget about my jobs for awhile" Pinkie said happily.

"And I'm going to focus on my magic, but on my own pace. No shortcuts" Rarity said.

"I just want to see again" Rainbow Dash said.

"You know, I think I can help you" Shining Star said going over to her.

"You can?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Give me some time and I'll have something to fix you" Shining Star said.

"Thanks" Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

"You know? It might have been Sombra's influence that made me able to fly with such speed. But I'm actually grateful, now I can fly at a much faster speed" Fluttershy pointed out.

"You know? Sombra was a horrible jerk, but we all learned something from him about ourselves" Pinkie pointed out. "We're all better for it too"

"In a way yeah" Applejack said. "I'm done with thrill chasing"

"Haha! That's good" Nightwish laughed a bit.

Twilight walked in and smiled. "You girls okay?"

"We're good Twilight" Applejack said. "It's a little hard, but we understand what happened thanks to your friend here"

"I'm glad you girls are back to normal" Twilight said. "I was worried"

Twilight's friends went over and hugged her, Trixie went over to Shining Star and looked down at her feet. "So...what happens to us now?"

"Don't worry, in about one years time I'll have my own kingdom, and I'd like you to be there if you'd accept" Shining Star said.

"Maybe..I'll have to think about it" Trixie said. She had forgotten what it was like to have a home and she didn't know what to say. But she knew what she needed to say. "Excuse me"

Trixie then went over to Rarity and tapped her shoulder to get her attention. "Um.."

"Oh Trixie" Rarity turned to her and smiled. "What is it?"

"I wanted to say...I'm sorry, I stole your sister away from you and I embarrassed you in front of everyone...I can't ask for forgiveness, but..I hope-" Trixie spoke but Rarity put a finger on her lips making her stop.

"It's okay, I forgive you" Rarity said simply.

"Thank you" Trixie couldn't help smile.

"Good news everyone, Celestia and Luna wishes to celebrate our victory! And they have a special announcement" Twilight announced.

"Great!" The girls said in unison.

They headed out shortly after and Cadance took Shining Star back to the castle as quickly as she could without anyone seeing her. Celestia was rather upset with Cadance when she found them.

"Cadance I'm disappointed in you, bringing Shining Star out like that before she is ready is dangerous!" Celestia said.

"I'm sorry, but if she didn't come Ponyville would be a wreck" Cadance pointed out.

Celestia sighed. She knew Cadance spoke the truth, she was still worried though. "I know..I know"

"Can I speak with Celestia alone?" Shining Star asked Cadance. She nodded and walked out of the room into the hallway where Luna was listening in.

"What do you wish to talk about?" Celestia asked.

"It's about your offer actually, if it's still up, I'd like to accept it" Shining Star said.

"You would? Even though you know I lied to you?" Celestia asked.

"You lied to keep me safe, I don't blame you for it" Shining Star said. "It was because of you and everyone that I managed to stay off my fath-I mean Sombra"

"Well then, how about we make it official and reveal you to the world?" Celestia said with a smile.

"I'd like that" Shining Star said.

Luna and Cadance grinned and Luna hopped a little in joy. "That makes her family! Oh what joy we shall have!"

Misty and the others were outside waiting for a special announcement, Then a gray mare in a blue shirt and blue jean shorts, her eyes were gold and her hair was blonde, she hovered down and landed next to her. "Derpy!"

"Hey sweetie!" Derpy said happily. "What did I miss?"

"Just another world ending disaster, also I had a couple hours with Applejack, just so you know" Misty said as if it was normal for them.

"Applejack huh? That's a nice fling, did you have fun?" Derpy asked.

"You know I did cutie, now give me a kiss, I missed you" Misty said wrapping her eyes around her and kissed her on the lips.

"Mmmmm!" Derpy kissed her back and hugged her as well. Some of the crowd watched in awe at this but they didn't care.

Applejack blushed when Fluttershy gave her a funny look. "Uh..."

"Did you think we didn't know?" Fluttershy said. "It's perfectly normal Applejack, no need to be embarrassed"

"You mean you don't think less of me for...doing you know what with someone dating another?" Applejack asked.

"That's how their relationship works silly, It was Derpy's idea after all, and Misty is a special girl, so if you want to keep doing the deed with her, then go for it, nobody can judge you" Fluttershy pointed out.

"Thanks Fluttershy, that means a lot to me" Applejack smiled at her friend.

"It's finally happening huh?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, it's amazing" Melody Bloom said. "I'm sorry I missed the action, I was only able to get Trixie to go out there to help"

"Trixie was there because of you? What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"Well...I sort of...I talked to her about being one of your suitors" Melody confessed. "I was setting up a date with Flash Sentry and we got to talking.."

"Trixie...and me!?" Twilight wasn't sure if she was grossed out or interested. Both were making her feel odd.

"Flash and Trixie are both really good catches" Melody pointed out.

"I uh...that's true" Twilight admitted. She then saw Celestia and Shining Star turn around the corner.

"Are you ready Twilight?" Celestia asked walking up to them.

"Of course Celestia" Twilight said and headed off with her. Melody laughed and watched from the balcony.

Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight all walked out onto the main balcony. Celestia smiled and spoke to the crowd. "Greetings to you all, today we celebrate the fall of king Sombra, but more importantly we celebrate the heroine who saved Ponyville and greet her into our kingdom with open arms!"

Luna turned to Shining Star and took off her cloak. "Go on, it's your time"

Shining Star nodded and slowly walked forward so everyone saw what she was. The crowd gasped in shock of seeing a new princess. Celestia then continued. "This is Shining Star, a bright beacon of light for those lost in darkness. And I am pleased to announce that she is my daughter from today onward!"

The crowd cried out in joy making Shining Star blush but she didn't back away scared. She was shaking but she was happy at the same time.

"I had no idea Celestia had a daughter!" Fluttershy said confused.

"Nether did ah!" Applejack said even more confused.

"I think it's wonderful!" Rarity said.

"Hey! What does she look like!?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Is she as awesome looking as me?"

"I'd say so! She's blue and purple and pink! She's like walking candy!" Pinkie said happily.

"I hope you will all except her as my child as I have come to love her, she isn't my child by blood but she is family to me as Luna and Cadance are" Celestia said to the crowd.

After the announcement and all the cheering was done Shining Star was greeting all the fancy men and women, the men kissed her hand a lot for some reason and the women were all trying to get her attention for trivial things. It was a long day but the night fell in a couple hours but Shining Star had gotten to know Twilight's friends and the others. She was actually really happy to be known to the public.

"Your absolutely beautiful Shining Star, your name suits you" Rarity said looking her over with sparkles in her eyes. "To think your Celestia's daughter!"

"It is special, but I'm not the only special girl here, I heard about you all from Twilight, your all more special then me" Shining Star said.

"Don't sell yourself short darling, you saved all of us didn't you?" Rarity said.

"That's true, but I'm not one for taking credit" Shining Star pointed out.

"That was a mistake I made, but never again, from now on we all share the credit, no matter what" Twilight said.

"Thanks for accepting me girls, it means a lot" Shining Star said happily.

"Group hug!" The girls all shouted and hugged her all at once.

Shining Star hugged them all back. Only a few days ago she would never have thought any of this was possible. Now she had a family, a life of her own and the past was behind her. Celestia had locked the crystal away so Sombra could never escape his fate and now the world was open for Shining Star. She wanted to see it all, but first she was going to build a kingdom of her own as Celestia suggested.

**THE END**.


End file.
